I Am Not Afraid Of You
by SophieAngel69
Summary: What if Bella managed to say just the wrong thing and awake something so long buried in James that even he hides from it? What if in the ballet studio Balla accidentaly causes James's greatest fear to become a reality? How will he react to this painfully familiar situation? WARNING! Violent and sexual content in this story, not suitable for young or sensitive readers
1. Chapter 1 - Alicia

**James's POV**

I stood before my prey, knowing she was helpless before me. That pathetic vampire who had protected her would not find us in time, not until after I had drained every drop of her sweet blood. After I made her scream that was. I had chased this child for so long, longer than I had chased any human before her, and I would _enjoy_ making her scream.

"You have nowhere to run now Alicia" I taunted the girl before me. She looked so perfect before me, for a young girl of sixteen, she did look rather mature for her age. And how she stood before me, in her silly little dress, with her deep brown hair cascading down her back and her eyes slightly wide with fear.

What I had not expected, was for her to drop her head in resignation and sigh. "I know." Was all she said.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. "You are not even going to try?" I asked sadly. It was so much more fun when they ran.

"No." The girl looked up at me and her eyes were unreadable. "I know you James, you have hunted me long enough for me to know that running will only give you what you want." She told me in a dry monotone. "So no. If you are going to kill me then go ahead." Alicia taunted me without any hint of emotion on her face or in her words. "But I don't think you can." And at that her words began to really confuse me.

"Of course I can!" I protested, finding myself confused by the small girl before me. "I am a vampire, and you are a frail weak human." I told her angrily. "I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me."

"No you cannot do whatever you want to me." She spoke defiantly. **She thinks she can fight me? This may be fun after all.** I thought until she spoke again. "You cannot make me afraid of you." I froze in shock at her words. What did she _mean_ I couldn't make her afraid, I was going to kill her, **how could she ****_not_**** be afraid of me.** "I am not afraid of you James." Alicia said as she took a step towards me and I knew from her heartbeat she was calm. **How can she be calm?** "I know how you work. You are a hunter, you _need_ your prey to fear you. I do not think you _can _kill me otherwise. You need me to fear you first but I do not James." She continued walking towards me until I could feel her warm breath on her face. "I do not fear you." She looked into my eyes and I knew she spoke the truth. This girl was not afraid. "I do not fear death James, and you cannot scare me if I am not afraid to die. I am not afraid of pain either." She added, her gaze unwavering. "I am not afraid of you James. You can beat me, you can make me scream in pain even, but you will never make me scream in fear. I am not afraid of you, and you can kill me if you like, but you wont enjoy it, because you do not scare me." Her speech came to a close and I had no idea how to react. This girl had never been more than a meal to me, yet no one had ever stood up to me as she was now.

**How ****_dare_**** she not be afraid of me?** I though as the anger bubbled inside of me. I couldn't help but watch her unblinking face as she stared defiantly at me. **How ****_dare_**** she?** I thought as I looked at her fearless form before me. "Well then, I guess screams of pain will have to do then, wont they?." I threatened, hoping to provoke _some_ emotion, _any_ emotion besides her complete and utter defiance.

"It will not work however." She told me without a care that she was about to be in agonizing pain. "It will not be enough, it will _never_ be enough." Alicia taunted me. "You need fear, and I am not afraid of you."

The more she spoke the more agitated I became. "Stop _saying_ that!" I screamed at her.

"You cannot win James." She ignored my intrusion and continued to taunt me. "You only win if you scare me, and you cannot scare me. So you can kill me if you want, but I will still win. Because I am not afraid of you."

My anger boiled and I hit her, hard, across the face. She fell down and I heard the slight noise escape her but she instantly spoke again. "I am not afraid of you James." I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to be eye level with me. "I am not afraid of you, and you cannot win." I slapped her again. I would break every bone in her body if I had to, I would make this woman afraid, I _had_ to. I threw her a short distance and she collided with a tree.

I was instantly upon her as I grabbed her, once again, by the hair, enjoying her pained gasps. I did not enjoy it as much as I should have, she was still so calm. "I am not afraid of you." I heard her say defiantly again but before I could hit her again I was thrown backwards. **How could I have not noticed him arrive?** I wondered as I looked up and noticed both Alicia and the damn vampire were gone. I threw the deep brown, almost black hair at the ground in defiance,** at least that would hurt**, I thought as I once again followed their trail.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This is part one a an idea I had for a short story about James and Bella's meeting in the balet studio, the reason for the flashback of sorts will become aparent in the next chapter. I'm not even sure myself exactly how it will turn out, it sort of writes itself.**_

_**WARNING! This next chapter contains violent and sexual content that may seriously disturb some readers. If you cannot handle it DO NOT read on. I cannot stress this enough, this material IS NOT suitable for young or sensitive readers. This is by far the darkest story I have published on this site so far.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Bella

**Bella's POV**

He stood there, behind the camera, taunting me. Telling me that he would kill me, telling me that he would make Edward follow him for revenge by leaving the camera behind.

I couldn't think of what to say or do, if Edward were hurt because of me, I don't know if I could handle it. Granted I would probably be dead, but it would still be my fault. I needed to make Edward not follow him. I needed to keep the man who I loved safe, even after I was gone.

It was strange in a way, I had already accepted my own death so easily, yet I was more worried about my vampire boyfriend than I was about the fact that I would not be alive by morning.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was how I could make Edward not follow him, if I could make him know that it was okay. "Edward." I said, speaking directly into the camera. "You don't have to go after him, it's okay. I'm not scared. I'm not scared of dying. I'm okay with it really. Everyone dies someday, and I honestly don't have a problem with the day I die being today." Granted I would have liked it to be a day much later, but if it meant that Edward and the others would be alright, I was okay with dying. "It doesn't frighten me Edward. I'm not afraid." I heard James growl and I realised that he had grown silent at my speech. I looked at him and I knew I had said something right, I had struck a chord of sorts, and it might just be my chance to survive this. Just because I wasn't scared of dying, didn't mean I wanted to. "I'm not afraid of death." I continued, watching James's reactions. "And I'm not afraid of him." **This was definitely working,** I thought as he took a step back. I walked towards the camera and continued to speak. "I'm okay with this, really I am." I assured my boyfriend who would inevitably watch this later. "I don't even mind if it hurts. I am not afraid." I promised and James snapped.

I didn't even know what was happening until my back hit one of the mirrors.

I gasped in pain, I didn't know how many pieces of glass there was inside of me, but it felt like a lot.

My head was spinning from the force of hitting the mirror, but I looked up slightly to see him approach me. I could only see his legs because it hurt to lift me head any further but he knelt down to look me in the eye once he had reached me before speaking again. I already felt as though I would be sick from all the blood.

"So you are not afraid of me are you?" He taunted, making sure I had heard him before, grasping me by the throat and throwing me across the room.

I didn't reach one of the mirrors this time, although I was close to the wall which reflected my every movement, I still landed on the floor. It hurt to move but I could see all of him as he walked towards me in the mirror he had thrown me at. He said something but my ears were ringing too much for me to hear what it was. I think he said something along the lines of, "Did she tell you to say that?"

As I was unsure of what he had asked I decided answering his first question was probably safest. "I am not afraid of you." I whispered knowing he could hear me easily.

He was instantly standing above me and he pulled me up by my hair. He spun me around to face him, slamming my chest against the mirror as he did so. It could have been worse, most of the big pieces of glass had fallen out already and he didn't break this one.

I foolishly opened my eyes to look at him in the blood smeared mirror, James looked back seeming furious and I think a little... **Afraid? No, can't be. I must be imagining it.** "Well then I guess screams of pain will have to do then, _won't they__?_" He stressed the last two words as he pressed his arm against my bleeding back, causing me to cry out.

I couldn't handle this, the pain was all too much. "Just kill me." I ordered him weakly. It hadn't sounded as pathetic and begging in my head.

"Now why would I do that Bella?" He taunted running his hand down my back and painfully pulling out the pieces of glass. "Why would I just let you win _my_ game like that." He went on, whispering directly into my ear as he did so. "This is _my game_ Alicia dear. So what makes you think you can win, when you don't even know the rules." What did he just call me? I couldn't focus that well on his words to know for sure, but I knew it was not my name.

"I am not afraid of you." I told him again, it seemed to be the only thing that worked, and if I made him angry enough, he might kill me faster. "I am not afraid of you." He tightened his grip and I cried put in pain. "I am not afraid of pain, or death, or you."

"Then what are you afraid of Bella?" He asked, running his hands along my body and finding every place that hurt, each time I gasped in pain, he pushed that spot harder. "Surely there must be _something_ you fear." James went on until his hand, which had been making its way across my thigh, ran over my ass. He paused, having noticed how I flinched as he touched me. "Open your eyes." He commanded and I don't know why I obeyed any more than I knew when I had closed them in the first place. I saw the smirk on his face as he looked at me in the mirror, studying my reaction. "Does that frighten you?" He asked, sliding his hand down to stroke the space between my legs.

I tried to clench my thighs together but with the pain and blood loss and his strength, there was nothing I could do to stop him from touching me however he wanted.

With one hand holding me against the mirror, he moved the other so that he could slide it down the back of my pants and under my underwear to massage my clit which was shamefully growing slightly damp at his gentle strokes. I was in pain, I was terrified and bleeding and about to die, yet the truth of the matter was, I had never been touched like this before. And although I rejected the disgusting and completely unwanted feeling, on some purely physical level, my body welcomed it. I didn't think it was possible to feel that amongst so much pain, but my body and I apparently disagreed on that fact. I tried not to fight him, I tried not to show any signs of my fear, but I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips.

"Well if that is what you are afraid of, I can, and will oblige." I clenched my eyes shut in pain and he thankfully retracted his hand. However I stopped being thankful when I felt him rip my pants down my legs, without _actually_ tearing them. I gasped in surprise and, stupidly, opened my eyes to see him still staring at my face. "Now here's how it's going to work, you are going to watch, with the help of the mirrors you can see everything, and every time you close your eyes, it will hurt ten times more." He informed me before roughly forcing his way inside of me, making me scream in agony. I thought the pain had been bad before, I hardly noticed it compared to the pain of what James was now doing to me.

It felt like I was being torn in half and my face contorted pain. James pulled me back and my back crashed into his chest, reminding me instantly of all the injuries there. I felt him tear open the buttons on my shirt and rip off my bra, literally this time. He grabbed my breasts painfully hard and his agonizing thrusts grew increasingly painful. "I said watch!" James screamed at me and I opened my yes, I would have been begging him not to hurt me so much if I could have stopped screaming long enough to do so.

From this new position I could see everything, just like he had promised, all the mirrors showed me every angle I chose to view. I turned my head to the side so that I would not have to see his eyes and watched the new angles of us I could now see. I was screaming and bleeding and it hurt _soo much_. It just wouldn't stop. Now, unlike before, I really _did_ want to die. It was just too painful, and I don't mean that in a purely physical sense.

He growled and pulled out only long enough to spin me around and slam my back into the mirror. The mirror didn't break it cracked, and the now sharp edges of the glass pierced my skin as he tore my partially removed pants to allow himself access and forced himself inside me again. He looked into my eyes, a disgusting sinister look on his face and I felt as though my back were being shredded as he forced his way inside me, pressing me against the cracked glass over and over again.

This new position was far more painful and the only way I could make the pain of this position relent ever-so-slightly, was to place my hands on his shoulders and wrap my legs about his waist, to hold myself up somewhat, instead of having him treat me as a rag doll.

His lips descended on mine, muffling my unrelenting screams. But he didn't kiss me, he bit my tongue and lips, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but almost. James drew back and looked and my face once again, smirking as the burning tears make their way down my cheeks.

My throat was dry and sore, but I couldn't stop screaming. He began attacking my neck, doing all but breaking the skin. James then moved onto my breasts, biting, licking, and sucking, just enough to make it hurt without making me bleed.

Pulling back to look at me he released my shoulder and hip, leaving the entire job of supporting my weight to my aching limbs, he looked me in the eye and grabbed my now sore and sensitive breasts far too roughly, causing me to scream louder still.

Although he had been careful not to make me bleed while injuring me with his mouth, he seemed to have no problem doing that with his hands and he dragged his fingernails across the sensitive skin and then moving on to pull on my nipples with more strength than they should ever be exposed to.

James grabbed me just under my bleeding breasts and forced me roughly into the mirror, breaking it this time and showering us both in glass as he painfully finished inside my beaten body.

He pulled out and dropped me to the ground where I lay uselessly, unable to move through the pain. Now that I had stopped screaming I realised just how sore my throat was and breathing was actually difficult. **How was I still alive? How was I still conscious?** "Please..." I rasped and coughed briefly, allowing the blood in my throat to make itself known. "Kill me..." I begged knowing now that death would be my only solace.

James only laughed. "Oh Bella," He said bending down to look me in the eye. "I'm not going to kill you." He vowed and I felt more tears forcing their way out of my eyes and running down whatever part of my face they could reach. "You aren't worth it. You are pathetic." He told me angrily and spat at the ground near my bleeding body. My attacker grasped my shoulder and pulling me up to a sitting position so roughly that I would have cried out if I had had the strength to do so. "You aren't even worth a meal. You don't even deserve death. You are that low." He shifted his view from my face to my body and spoke again. "I want you to remember that Bella." With his fingernail he began carving into the skin over my collar bone. The noise of pain that erupted from my lips was pitiful as he spoke again. "You are pathetic and afraid." He said slowly as he cut into me. "I want you to remember that every time you look at yourself." He moved his hand down to cut open the skin over my hip bone as he spoke again. "I want your boyfriend to know how I ruined you first every time he sees your body." James turned my body and began carving the side of my back with his fingernail saying, "And I want her to know she can never beat me, not ever again." And with that he dropped my unprotesting body to the glass and blood covered floor once more.

I heard him walking but I didn't care what he was doing, I just wanted to die. I heard him talking but I didn't care what he was saying, I just wanted the pain to end. I did notice him mention that name again though. He then placed the camera in front of my face and I glanced at it briefly before turning away in shame.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream in shock and I knew he was here but I didn't speak, I only cried.

"She's still alive kid," I heard James tell him. "But not for long. And there is only one of you. You can kill me or save her, your choice." And with that Edward was above me and I knew James had left.

"Bella." He said lifting me up and reminding me how much my body hurt.

"Don't watch it..." I said so quietly it was barely a squeak and everything went black.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Well you were warned. If you had no problem with that by all means read on, but if it bothered you in any way, stop now. I understand that this story is rather dark and if I have upset anyone with the content of this piece I am deeply sorry, but I am trying something new and I welcome feedback, positive or negative, I don't care, I would like to know how this story is being interpreted by others. I know what I put into it, but I cannot be sure that others will get that out of it. The more positive feedback I get, the longer the story will last however. I am not just trying to force you guys to review, if I think that you guys like it I will put more up.**_

_**Sorry for the rant, I will try not to keep warning people in the comments about future content as I believe that should be the worst of it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble In Paradise

**James's POV**

I dropped her weak human body to the ground and tucked myself back inside my pants, she didn't ever try to get up. Not that I had expected she would, she had stopped screaming though and her breaths were laboured. She was remarkably strong to still be alive, I had been rougher than I had intended to. Not that I had wanted to let her live out of mercy or anything like that, but I knew as soon as she had said that she was not afraid of me that no enjoyment could be gained from her death. It was in fact my anger that gave me the strength to resist her blood. Had Alicia trained her to torture me like this? No one had _ever_ beaten me. No one but her. A pathetic weak human. "Please..." Bella's raspy voice snapped me out of my musings and I watched the dying girl that I had no intention to let die. I would not end her suffering so easily, no one beats me, _no one_. In fact if her boyfriend didn't show up to save her soon enough I would turn her just so that I knew she was still alive and suffering. Once she stopped coughing she spoke again, even weaker than before. "Kill me..." She begged I could not help but laugh.

"Oh Bella," I sighed bending down to watch her suffering. "I'm not going to kill you." I promised and watched her cry even more at my words. "You aren't worth it. You are pathetic." I told her angrily and spat at the ground near her, I would not dare spit on her, I had been so careful and I would not turn her unless I absolutely had to, I wanted her to be weaker than me. But more than anything I wanted her to suffer, she had tried to use my one weakness against me. I don't have weaknesses. An idea struck me of how to make her suffer every time she looked at herself and I grasped her shoulder. She didn't even _try_ to resist as I pulled her up roughly, allowing me access to her exposed body. "You aren't even worth a meal." I told her, knowing in her vulnerable state she would believe my every word. "You don't even deserve death. You are that low." I looked down at her body, deciding on her collar-bone as I spoke. Bones stretched the skin out slightly, allowing for more controlled scarring. "I want you to remember that Bella." With my fingernail I began carving into the skin in my chosen area. Her whimpering was quiet, I hadn't expected it to be loud after how she had been screaming before. "You are pathetic and afraid." I said slowly, memorizing the phrase as I cut into her skin. "I want you to remember that every time you look at yourself." I repositioned my hand gain access to the skin over her hip bone as I continued my speech. "I want your boyfriend to know how I ruined you first every time he sees your body." I informed her and twisted her body to reach her back. There was still one person I needed to leave a message for. "And I want her to know she can never beat me, not ever again." With my task completed I released her weak body and she dropped to floor amongst the blood and glass.

I was not done yet though, I needed her to know it was her fault. If she hadn't beaten me before, if she hadn't told Bella what to say to me, this wouldn't have been so bad. I walked over to the camera and picked it up so that when she watched it she could see me and know exactly why I did what I did to her little human friend. "Are you scared yet Alicia?" I taunted the insolent girl who had taunted me all those years ago. "You may think you know me, but you know nothing. This is _my_ game Alicia, and _I_ make the rules. And you would be smart to be afraid of me, I may come for you next. And you might not be afraid of death or pain, but you have more than just that now. A bit of advice little one," I added knowing I didn't have much time. "You might want to _learn_ to be afraid. I sure Bella can teach you." I said before placing the camera in front of her face to capture her complete hopelessness.

I stood back and waited, this girl would not die, not yet. And I would not leave until I knew she would suffer for a very long time.

I didn't have to wait long however, her neutered boyfriend arrived only a few moments later. "Bella!" The pathetic boy cried out in shock at the scene before him and prepared to attack me.

"She's still alive kid," He hesitated at my words. "But not for long. And there is only one of you." I reminded him knowing his family wasn't far behind. "You can kill me or save her, your choice." It took him only a second to decide and as soon as his eyes moved from me to her, I ran.

* * *

I'm still not entirely sure of _why_ I did it. I wanted her to suffer. But who was I trying to punish, Bella or Alicia, or both. **So why don't I feel better?** I thought I would never see her again. **Why must she haunt me like this?** The one person I can't kill. I am strong, I am invincible, unbeatable. Yet I was beaten by a 16-year-old child with the body of a twig.

**I should have killed her.** When I found her in that cave, after he had bitten her, I should have killed her. I shouldn't have let her turn. But I couldn't, she may have beaten me, but she hadn't won. If I had killed her she would have won. How could I _not_ know that this would come back to haunt me.

The worst part is, I still can't kill her. I can't kill either of them. Not until I show them _exactly_ how it feels to be afraid. I cannot kill them until they know every form fear can take. I cannot kill them until they fear me above all else. Until the very mention of my name will stop them dead in their tracks. But after I have achieved that, **will I then be able to kill them?**

Alicia may not fear for herself, but this time she has more than just herself to lose, she has family, friends, people that she can fear for. She has a life that she can fear to lose. That was the problem before all she did was run and hide, for too long, she had no life then. But now she has a life, a life that I could make her afraid to lose. **And I know exactly where to start.**

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you just kill her?" Victoria demanded angrily. "And why did you have to do _that_ to her? Am I not good enough for you or something?" I was not in the mood for this.

I had beaten her, and I just felt pathetic. I was not in the mood to deal with my mate at the moment. "Piss off Victoria, I'm not in the mood to listen to you whine today." I told her dryly.

She was honestly taken back by my comment. I had never been so cold to her before. "What is wrong with you James?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned. "You have never left anyone alive before, or violated anyone. You go off hunting and do things you have never done only to come back to me acting differently. What happened out there?" She just did not know when to give up.

"How do you know?" I demanded angrily, venting my rage at her and causing her to shut up really fast. "You haven't been around forever Victoria." I reminded her. "I have lived whole lifetimes before I met you. You don't know me."

She paused for a good few minutes before speaking again. "Okay, I don't know you." She said slowly and cautiously. "So tell me, why didn't you kill the girl?"

I turned to look my red-haired mate in the eye and told her without shame. "Because this way she will suffer more."

I say Victoria's eyes widen in horror as she looked at me. "What is wrong with you James?" She asked in shock. "I'm not saying I care one way or another how the human feels, but that is just sick." I didn't even blink as I brought my open hand across her face.

Victoria held her hand to her cheek, not in pain but in shock, I didn't hit her hard enough for it to have hurt. "Who are you?" She asked walking away in fear. At least _she_ knew how to be afraid of me.

Once Victoria had left I was alone with my thoughts. I couldn't help but feel... Incomplete. I just had to make the girls suffer, then I would be alright. Everything would be fine once they were dead.

* * *

**~SohpieAngel69**


	4. Chapter 4 - Scars

**Bella's POV**

_"I said watch!" James screamed at me and I opened my yes, I would have been begging him not to hurt me so much if I could have stopped screaming long enough._

_From this new position I could see everything, just like he had promised, all the mirrors showed me every angle I chose to view. I turned my head to the side so that I would not have to see his eyes and watched the new angles of us I could now see. I was screaming and bleeding and it hurt soo much. It just wouldn't stop. Now, unlike before, I really did want to die. It was just too painful, and I don't mean that in a purely physical sense._

_He growled and pulled out only long enough to spin me around and slam my back into the mirror. The mirror didn't break it cracked, and the now sharp edges of the glass pierced my skin as he tore my partially removed pants to allow himself access and forced himself inside me again. He looked into my eyes, a disgusting sinister look on his face and I felt as though my back were being shredded as he forced his way inside me, pressing me against the cracked glass over and over again._

_This new position was far more painful and the only way I could make the pain of this position relent ever-so-slightly, was to place my hands on his shoulders and wrap my legs about his waist, to hold myself up somewhat, instead of having him treat me as a rag doll._

_His lips descended on mine, muffling my unrelenting screams. But he didn't kiss me, he bit my tongue and lips, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but almost. James drew back and looked and my face once again, smirking as the burning tears make their way down my cheeks._

* * *

I sat up in my bed with a silent scream on my tongue. I blinked twice and as my dream faded my body began complaining, reminding me that it still hurt. It had been almost a week and it still hurt. No matter how hard I tried, I could not forget his face. That smirk was frozen into my mind, and it simply would not go away.

I reached over to my bedside table to retrieve the bottle. As I stretched my arm out my back stung more than usual. I had probably ripped the stitches sitting up again.

I swallowed a large mouthful of water and wiped the tears from my cheeks, the cool liquid calmed my sore throat somewhat.

I climbed slowly out of the bed, cringing at the pain the action caused. I needed to redress the wound before someone else arrived or else they would do it for me, and I hated people seeing my body. _I_ hadn't even looked at my body since that night. But if I wanted to hide from myself forever I would have to let someone else see it again, so after retrieving the spare bandages and setting everything up, I walked over to the mirror in my room. I stopped in front of it and just stared for a moment before gaining the courage to remove the sheet I had draped over it.

I opened my eyes and saw my reflection. My face was covered in tiny cuts and large bruises, and all around my mouth was one large bruise My eyes were red from crying and my hair had not been brushed in days. And a trail of scratches and bruises led from behind my ear to down my neck until it disappeared under the collar of my muddy-red pyjamas.

I slowly undid the buttons on my flannelette pyjama shirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing my heavily bruised shoulders and my arms which were lightly bruised and cut in paces, worst around the elbows and forearms. From my armpits to my waist was heavily wrapped in bandages, and a small patch was taped over my right collar-bone.

I allowed myself to get used to the sight of the damage before removing the bandages slowly. My entire body protested at my every move but I continued my task with a sort of morbid curiosity. Reaching around my body in such a way stretched my skin and made it hurt, everywhere, especially the spot in the middle of my back where I had torn my stitches.

With the bandages removed I could see the injuries on my chest and stomach. There were patches taped across my breasts where the I knew the scars ran deep. Around the edges of the absorbent fabric I could easily see the horrid multitude of colours making up the bruises that covered the entirety of my breasts. Underneath my breasts, right above where my ribs ended, where two rather nasty looking bruises in the shape of hands, one on either side of my body. There were other small cuts and bruises across the now exposed area, but my stomach seemed to have made it through the experience fairly well, compared to the rest of my body at least. However there was another small patch taped to my hip, clearly marking a rather damaged area, how damaged I did not know.

I turned around, exposing my back to the mirror, it took everything inside of me to fight down my fear and turn around. I silently gasped at the sight there, reminding me of the pain inside my throat. My back was covered in red lines that had been sewn up. There were so many, and they crossed over each other so much that is some way it looked as though it was just one big shape covering almost the entirety of my back. I recalled thinking that it felt as though the skin had been shredded off, and in some ways, it rather looked like it. Unlike other parts of my body the injuries looked as bad as they felt. Curiously a small patch up the side, next to where the scarring on my back ended was covered with the same cotton-like medical fabric.** How could that be worse than the rest of my back?** I thought before deciding I probably didn't want to know.

There was a small spot in the centre of my back, directly between my shoulder blades, from which a trail of blood ran down my back. The pain of reaching around to soak up the blood was excruciating. Once I had mopped up the blood, it continued to flow but I placed a small piece of the absorbent and protective fabric over the wound and taped it down in such a way as to keep some assemblage of pressure on the wound without touching it myself.

I stood up, knowing that if I didn't look now, I never would. And with that I slowly removed my pyjama pants. I was unable to wear underwear because the elastic would aggravate my injuries, so I stood naked before the mirror, noting the awful bruising on my inner thighs and the minimal cuts covering said thighs. there was some bruising on my legs here and there, but from the knee down I seemed to have little to no injuries, and my feet seemed fine, unlike my hands.

I let my hand brush gently against the skin on one of my breasts and the pain shot through me, announcing that it was _far_ more sensitive that it looked. Not wanting to, but knowing I must, I ignored the pain and peeled off the tape holding in place the two pieces of medical fabric concealing my breasts. The scars were hideous and the skin had been stitched back together, my breasts themselves were rather colourful and there was not a patch of skin on them that was not bruised in some way.

Letting my hand drop, I slowly peeled back the protective fabric over the bone along my exposed hip. I froze when I saw what it had hidden. The scar was not a line, straight or jagged. It was not a pattern or symbol either. It was letters. James had carved words into my body. It was difficult to read from upside down but in the mirror I could see them backwards and they were easier to make out.

_I was here first kid._

My mind raced back to what he had said that night.

* * *

_He moved his hand down to cut open the skin over my hip bone as he spoke again. "I want your boyfriend to know how I ruined you first every time he sees your body."_

* * *

He had cut words into my body, so that Edward would not be able to bear looking at me.

* * *

_"You are pathetic and afraid." He said slowly as he cut into me. "I want you to remember that every time you look at yourself."_

* * *

I remembered the first deliberate cut he had made and with trembling hands I ripped off the patch that covered my collar-bone to see the words there.

_You are a pathetic, weak girl Bella._

I was crying again and my breaths were deep and ragged as memories of that night continued to surface.

* * *

_"And I want her to know she can never beat me."_

* * *

I turned and ripped the fabric from my back and carved across the skin on my back, leading from the end of my ribs towards my shoulder were the confusing words.

_You cannot win Alicia._

That name. I remember that name.

* * *

_"This is _my_ game Alicia dear."_

* * *

He called me Alicia, James had called me Alicia, but who was she?

Unable to take it any longer I recovered the mirror and climbed back into bed to hide under the covers from what was inside me head.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmares?

**Bella's POV**

_My throat was dry and sore, but I couldn't stop screaming. He began attacking my neck, doing all but breaking the skin. James then moved onto my breasts, biting, licking, and sucking, just enough to make it hurt without making me bleed._

_Pulling back to look at me he released my shoulder and hip, leaving the entire job of supporting my weight to my aching limbs, he looked me in the eye and grabbed my now sore and sensitive breasts far too roughly, causing me to scream louder still._

_Although he had been careful not to make me bleed while injuring me with his mouth, he seemed to have no problem doing that with his hands and he dragged his fingernails across the sensitive skin and then moving on to pull on my nipples with more strength than they should ever be exposed to._

_James grabbed me just under my bleeding breasts and forced me roughly into the mirror, breaking it this time and showering us both in glass as he painfully finished inside my beaten body._

_He pulled out and dropped me to my useless body to land on my bed. __**Why couldn't this all just end?**_

_James was instantly beside me on the bed, looking down at me from where he lay on his side, propped up by his elbow._

_"I'm not going to kill you." He vowed and I felt more tears forcing their way out of my eyes and running down whatever part of my face they could reach. "You aren't worth it." He picked up a piece of glass and took my unprotesting arm in his other hand. "You are pathetic." He told me as he dragged the jagged edge of the broken glass along my fore arm, cutting me open from elbow to wrist. I didn't even try to fight him, I was too tired, too weak, too sore. I just wanted it all to end._

_I felt him press a cloth of some kind against my wound. "Careful Bella," James cautioned me whispering in my ear. His voice sounded so distant. "We wouldn't want you to die _just_ yet now would we." He taunted and I could feel the tears run down my cheeks as it all faded._

* * *

I blinked a few times and choked back my sobs, I just wanted to die. I suddenly felt I was not alone in the room and sat up, my entire body complaining as I did so.

"Why did you do it Bella?" Edward asked from the chair in my room, where he sat watching me.

I just looked at him blankly. He knew I couldn't speak yet, that's what happens when you scream until your throat bleeds.

"Do you want to die?" He demanded and looked close to tears himself. I shook my head, in truth, I did want to die, but I wouldn't admit that to him. "Then why did you do it?"

After I didn't answer for a few moments he just looked away and said. "At least you had the common sense to bandage it." In his hand was a piece of broken glass that he was fiddling with almost angrily, one side of the glass was strangely reflective.

In my confusion I looked to my left arm which was complaining more that usual. A fact that was strange, seeing as my arms weren't that badly damaged.

On my left fore arm was a tightly wrapped bandage. My confusion turned to fear as I attacked the bandage in an attempt to remove it. Edward was instantly by my side, telling me to be careful not to hurt myself, saying that he would do it for me.

I hardly paid attention to him as he removed the coverings on my arm, I was staring at the broken piece of mirror in horror. It looked just like the one in my dream.

"There see," Edward spoke showing me a large cut that had been stitched up, the wound itself running from elbow to wrist. "I stitched it up when I got here, even with the bandage it was bleeding." He spoke but I wasn't listening, I couldn't hear him.

I screamed. I had hardly made a sound in days and my throat was still wounded from that night, but even the pain didn't stop me. It felt as though razor blades were rattling around in my throat but I couldn't stop screaming. I barely even noticed the look of complete shock on Edward's face as I screamed until I started choking on the blood and passed out.

* * *

**James's POV**

I'm not even sure if she was awake or not when I arrived. Probably somewhere in the middle. She didn't speak though, never said a word as I cut her open. I left the glass for her though. I knew that I broken piece of mirror would probably frighten her more than the wound that I was terrible at patching up. The way she had her mirror covered, I didn't think that was from the scars alone, I threw her through a mirror and held her up against another. I would not be surprised if that girl could never look at a mirror again for as long as she lived. Which would be no longer than it took me to traumatize her beyond belief.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Promises

**Alice's POV**

I sat quietly in the room as my brother recounted Bella's attempt at suicide. I wasn't listening but I caught on to a few phrases here and there.

"Don't even know where she got it."

"Stitched her up as best I could."

"Can't believe she would do that to herself"

"Wouldn't stop screaming."

Things like that. I tried to, but I just couldn't focus. I felt as though there was a voice inside my head. It was screaming at me yet I couldn't hear a word it was saying. Like when the volume on the television is turned down so low that you can't even be sure it is on.

**I am not afraid of you.**

**What does that mean?** Ever since I heard it on the tape I couldn't forget it. Most people didn't watch until the end, but for some reason I just couldn't look away.

**I am not afraid of you.**

**Why couldn't I get that phrase out of my head?** And why did it sound so... **Familiar? Impossible, it is just a few meaningless words.** It means nothing. **Right?**

**I am not afraid of you.**

**Why did it make him so angry?** It doesn't make any sense. It's been a week and I can't stop thinking about this. **And why do I keep blaming myself for what happened to Bella?** I didn't know what he would do to her. I didn't see that, so **why do I keep blaming myself for not stopping it?** I didn't know, **did I?** Of course I didn't know, how could I have known? My vision only showed that James would be there, I didn't even know that Bella would show up.

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

**Where did _that_ come from? What did I say that I shouldn't have?** I hadn't even said anything.

"ALICE!" The voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up.

"Yes Peter?" The words were out of my mouth before I realized I had spoken.

"Who's Peter?" My brother asked and I blinked, ignoring the inaudible screams in my head and focusing on my surroundings.

"Edward." I corrected myself, wondering what was wrong with me. "Sorry." I mumbled and looked away.

"Are you okay Alice?" My adoptive father asked me sounding concerned. "You weren't responding." **How long had they been calling me?** I thought, worrying for my own sanity.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not focus on what was going on around me. It was as though my head was somewhere else. "I need to get some air." I said, noticing how distant my voice sounded as I walked away from my family, unable to care about their worries.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel numb as I walked slowly through the forest. It were as though I was not completely there. I couldn't help but feel as though I were searching for something as I walked along.

"Out alone are you dear?" I heard it as though I were in a dream. Well what I would expect a dream to feel like at least.

I turned around to see the man I had watched violate my friend and I felt nothing. I wasn't scared, I wasn't angry, I wasn't anything, I just was. I couldn't feel anything, I could just exist. I felt nothing, as though I was nothing. I was missing, the person that I was was somewhere else. I was just empty... Dead.

"You have nowhere to run now Alicia" I heard the words but I wasn't listening. I couldn't absorb what was being said like I normally would, I just heard.

"I know." The words were dry and meaningless as I spoke. I did not say them because I meant it, they just seemed to come out of my mouth, as though they were already there.

"Are you going to try this time?" He asked, pretending to pout.

"No." I just looked at him, seeing nothing. I saw, but I couldn't see. As though he was there, but I was not. "I know you James, you have hunted me long enough for me to know that running will only give you what you want." My voice was dry and empty. And the words meant nothing, I was just saying them, as if out of habit. "So no. If you are going to kill me then go ahead." I sighed before continuing. I didn't know what I was going to say next, the words just came out. "But I don't think you can." I didn't even know what I was saying after I had spoken. Apparently I had stopped speaking.

I felt him hit me and I fell. "I am not afraid of you." I told him. There was that phrase again. But what did it mean?

"Stop _saying_ that!" James yelled as he hit me again and again.

I felt the pain and I may have screamed or gasped or something to vocally express that it hurt. But it didn't. I was numb.

_**Alice you look after my little girl for me.**_

The voice of a man spoke in my mind. I had never heard it before, of that I was certain, but it was just so _familiar_. And for some reason I just could not let him down.

I shook the cloud from my head and stood up quickly, slamming my fist into his jaw, catching him by surprise and sending him flying backwards. He stood up and stared at me in shock, this time I could actually _see_ him. His hair and clothes were a mess, as though he had been wearing them for days, and his eyes were desperate, almost frightened.

"I am not a frail weak human any more James." I still didn't know where the words were coming from, but they were not in control of my anymore.

_**Don't you let anything bad happen to**_** her.**

I didn't know who he was, But I could not disappoint him, I think... I think I loved him.

James ran forward to attack but slipped out-of-the-way and slammed my open palm into the centre of his back as he passed, **he may be a hunter, but you don't spend a decades married to Jasper and _not_ pick up a few things.** When he landed on the ground I ran. I had to keep myself away from danger, I made a promise. **Did I?**

* * *

_**~SohpieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7 - I Am Alicia

**Alice's POV**

I didn't stop running until I was inside the house. I looked at my family as the ran towards me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Who did that to your face?"

They fired questions at me but I couldn't explain, there was something I needed to know, something I already knew, something I didn't want to know.

**I am not afraid of you.**

I looked at them and waited for silence before telling them all. "We need to watch the tape again."

**I am not afraid of you.**

"What tape?" Someone asked, I didn't pay enough attention to discover who.

**I am not afraid of you.**

"Absolutely not!" Edward refused.

**I am not afraid of you.**

"Bella has been though enough, I am not going to disrespect her by letting you see what happened to her again." He continued, although I wasn't listening.

**I am not afraid of you.**

"If I had known what had happened to her, I wouldn't have let anyone see once, and I will not let you see such degrading things done to her twice." He glared at me angrily but I wasn't paying attention.

**I am not afraid of you.**

"And will you stop repeating that!" Edward screamed at me.

**I am not afraid of you.**

I looked my brother in the eye and told him quite simply. "We missed something."

**I am not afraid of you.**

"What did we miss?" He asked, not nearly as angry as before, more curious and concerned now.

**I am not afraid of you.**

"I'll know it when I hear it." I assured him.

**I am not afraid of you.**

He looked sceptical. "But you didn't know last time?" He asked me, reluctant to give in to my request.

**I am not afraid of you.**

"I know what to look for now." I insisted, needing to know what it all meant.

**I am not afraid of you.**

Edward looked at me for a moment as the words continued to echo through my mind before finally giving in.

"Are you scared yet Alicia?" The words struck me deeper than they had before, because know I knew. I didn't understand, but I knew. "You may think you know me, but you know nothing. This is _my_ game Alicia, and _I_ make the rules. And you would be smart to be afraid of me, I may come for you next. And you might not be afraid of death or pain, but you have more than just that now. A bit of advice little one, you might want to _learn_ to be afraid. I sure Bella can teach you." And then Bella's hopeless face came into view.

"Turn it off." I mumbled not wanting to see Edward's arrival, but unable to turn away.

"Oh _that_ part you don't want to see?" Edward mocked, he was angry after watching what happened to Bella again. "But you have no problem watching her being _violated?_"

"I have to." I mumbled and Edward looked at me as though I were insane, not surprising considering my behaviour of late.

I looked at my brother and told him the one thing I wished I didn't know. "It's my fault."

Edward looked at me confused for a moment before I could respond. I'm not surprised he didn't know what was going on, my head was so messed up even _I_ didn't know what I was thinking.

There was one thing I knew for certain though. "I am Alicia." Edward's eyes widened in shock and I continued. "I told James that I was not afraid of him, so when she did it opened old wounds." I dropped my head in my hands, noticing the slight pain in the left side of my face, which I promptly ignored. "He can't be beaten." I continued, not completely knowing what I was saying, but understanding it all the same. "James _needs_ to be unbeatable. If he decides to hunt someone, then he hunts them until they are terrified of him, and then he kills them. He doesn't make them afraid just for laughs, he _needs_ them to fear him. He cannot kill someone who does not fear him. If he decides to hunt someone he _must_ succeed. And with me, he lost. He couldn't kill me because I was not afraid of him, and Bella said exactly the wrong thing, she wasn't to know. But if James loses he needs to make up for the loss, he needs us to be afraid. And because we were not afraid the first time, he needs to go one better. James is psychotic, but failure will slowly drive him insane. And he will stop at nothing until we are destroyed." I realised I had come to the end of my speech and I looked up again. **I'm sorry.** I didn't even bother to say the words out loud.

Edward paused in thought before asking, "James did that to your face?"

"He hit me a few times," I admitted. "Did he break the skin?" Edward nodded.** Good thing vampires don't bleed much.**

"You are remembering things?" He asked me and I nodded. "How much?" Edward asked concerned.

"Not enough. Words, phrases. An unfamiliar male voice that I think was from someone very close to me. And I remember why James is doing this." I told him and my brother pulled me into his arms.

"I wont let him touch either of you." He promised and I knew he could not stop him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I only noticed recently that this chapter uploaded as a chapter of another story of mine, this is me fixing this problem, although I apologise for the mistake.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 8 - I Am Afraid

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." The sound of my name pulled me out of yet another nightmare as I slowly opened my eyes.

My whole body froze in fear. I don't even need to see him to know who is laying next to me. My heart was pounding and my breathing was erratic, my throat was so sore after all the screaming I had done earlier that even breathing softly hurt, so my breaths were now excruciating.

I slowly turned my head to face the man who haunted my nightmares. James lay on his side next to me looking like hell.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said sounding run-down. I was the one almost paralysed with fear, and yet he looked so... Beaten. "How are you doing?" He asked brushing the hair out of my face. "Sorry to wake you, but I'm having kind of a bad day and I need to ask you something. Are you afraid of me?" He leaned in close and whispered that last part. I felt his cool breath wash across my face and I wanted to close my eyes, but I was to afraid of what he would do if I did, so I just nodded.

"Good." He continued, stroking my face. "Because I'm having a rather bad day today, and I really need to beat someone right now."

**Good.** I thought, **if he beats me, he might go overboard and kill me. then I finally would finally get some peace. No aches, no nightmares, no scars, no flashbacks.** I have no idea what comes after death, maybe heaven, maybe hell, maybe nothing. Maybe when we die, everything just stops. And I'm fine with any option really. **Anything would be better than this. Or maybe I am already in hell.**

"Oh don't worry Bella, I know I can't injure you again just yet." He clarified. "I have to wait until all the wounds heal first, I am not going to let you die until I have tormented you enough and it is time for me to kill you, slowly and painfully. But right now, I just really need a victory, and I can be gentle if I have to, it will hurt anyway because of all those bruises."** Oh, that's what he means.** I thought as my last glimmer of hope died at his words. "I need you to tell me you are afraid of me Bella." He prompted me.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't even have a way to tell him that I couldn't speak. I just opened and closed my mouth uselessly a few times and I _really_ did try to tell him, but I couldn't make the sound come out. James leaned forward and held my jaw with him thumb, ensuring my mouth stayed open while he inhaled deeply. "Oh I see." He said when he pulled back. "You can't tell me." He noted sounding smug. "Your throat smells of blood, you can't talk can you?" I nodded, too afraid to do anything else. "Screamed too much, didn't you?" I nodded again and he smiled at me. His smile was sinister and I wanted to cry just looking at it. "Do you want to know the best thing about that Bella?" I only stared as he whispered his question. "I didn't to that, you caused your inability to speak, not me. And now you can't cry for help." I did cry at that last part. But the sad thing is, even if I could speak, I would have been too afraid to scream.

"Well here is what is going to happen now Bella." James spoke again as he started undoing the buttons on my shirt with one hand while I stayed stock still in my never ending fear. "You will lay there in fear knowing that there is nothing you can do to stop it. I am going to be gentle, and it will still hurt. I am going to touch you in ways you are afraid of being touched, and you will know that I can do this to you at any time, and you can do nothing to stop it." As he finished speaking he has completed his work of my buttons and pulled the fabric aside, revealing my body, before moving on to my pants.

I looked away without closing my eyes and sobbed made quick work of my pants and positioned himself between my legs. "Bella look at me." He instructed and I was to afraid to disobey. "Are you scared?" He asked and I nodded tearfully. "Are you scared of this?" He asked as his hand softly made it's way across my breast. I was surprised that the man who had caused me so much pain could be so gentle. It only hurt when he brushed my nipple, reminding me of the pain the night he had first hurt me.

I nodded to tell him that it did indeed scare me. It also disgusted me that, besides the pain, my body was responding to his touch. His cold hands carefully caressed my body, so gentle, and yet so terrifying. His eyes never left mine as he touched me and his gaze was penetrating.

He withdrew his hands after a moment to open a small bottle I had not seen before and squeezed some of the liquid-like contents into his hand. "This is going to hurt so matter what Bella," He said as he rubbed his hand together and began massaging the cold wet stuff into my bruised pussy. My body jolted from the pain and he slowed his movements, but did not stop. "I told you it will hurt, I will be careful not to injure you, but it will still hurt." His cool finger circled my entrance and he leaned close to ask me again. "Are you afraid of me?" When I nodded he slid one finger inside of me and I cried out in silent agony.

He watched me to see my pain and after a few moments he added another. The pain was excruciating as he continued fingering me, eventually adding three fingers and the tears had not stopped falling since he began. Finally he extracted his fingers but my relief was short-lived as I felt his cold hard member at my entrance and I forgot how to breathe all together.

"Are you scared now Bella?" He asked me and I was barely able to nod through my fear, the moment I did, he pushed himself inside me. I wanted to scream, and cry, and fight, and yell. But I couldn't. I did nothing. I just lay there and let him drive himself inside me, deeper and deepened each time, as if testing my strength. And the pain. It was indescribable, unbearable. I felt as though all my old wounds were awakening, both physical and mental. In some ways I felt as though I was back there, the first time he had hurt me like this. But the worst part was that he was slow this time, he was gentle.

It was worse this time, because he was not as rough. He just stared into my eyes as he used my body to make me more afraid of him. He was slower this time, it hurt less, and yet it hurt more at the same time. And his eyes, they did not seem to carry the same anger as before, and the slight hint of amusement was hardly there at all.

After what felt like hours later, nothing had changed. It may have been moments for all I knew, but I felt as though I had lain there all day. And he had not slowed, nor sped up, his pace remained unyielding. I just wanted it to end, but I knew he would continue until he was done, and nothing could stop him until then. I was scared to move, yet somehow, it was my fear that drove me to do so. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His movements stopped but he did not pull out, and when I pulled back to look at him I saw nothing but complete and utter shock on his face.

I waited, afraid he would hurt me, but instead he just looked at me. The moments ticked by, and the only sound was the deafening drumbeat that was my heart, until he finally asked. "Why did you do that?" His voice sounded distant, shaky, almost as though _he_ was the one you was scared.

'Because I am afraid of you.' I mouthed the words unable to speak, I prayed that James understood. That he did not misinterpret my response as defiance and hurt me, or that if it did anger him, he would be angry enough to kill me.

"You did that because you are afraid of me?" He asked and I nodded fearfully. He seemed to consider this for a moment before slowly moving inside me again, reminding me of the pain that had never left.

I kissed him once again, slower this time, and I slid my hands under his shirt. I ran my hands across his chest, and then around to his back and pulled him tighter against me. I was terrified, every movement I made only scared me more, but the better I could make this for him, the sooner it would be over.

I ignored the searing pain and pushed my hips back against him, I heard his shaky breath in response. I leaned back slightly to see his face, checking that I was not in trouble. He still looked in shock, and I must have been imagining it, because he almost looked afraid. **The safest thing to do,** I thought, **is to make sure he understands that he is in control.** So I once again mouthed the words, 'I am afraid of you.'

He changed his rhythm to match my thrusts and I sped up the movement of my hips, more afraid of the emotional pain he could cause me if I disappointed him than I was of the physical pain I felt at this moment. I kissed him once again, opening my mouth for him to slide his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue was cool and sweet, dominant, yet hesitant, almost fearful. When our lips parted I moved on to kiss his neck and slide my hands inside his open pants. I rubbed his ass and gave it a light squeeze before moving my hands up, pressing by battered breasts against his cool shirt.

I continued to caress every part of his body I could reach with my hands or lips until his painful thrusts sped up. I ignored the pain and attempted to match his new speed and increased my efforts to please him until I felt him stiffen and release himself inside of me.

He stopped moving and I waited as he lay atop me, breathing heavily, until he slid out of me and removed his body from mine.

James replaced his flaccid member inside his pants and I lay there unmoving as he returned his shocked gaze to my beaten, exposed and disgusting body. His shock was replaced with a false smirk, I new the look he now wore on his face was fake, as every detail of his terrifying smirk was permanently etched into my memory. "You might want to clean yourself up." He told me, his voice sounding not as confident as it usually did. "I can't hide my scent this time, not when there is thsi much of it. They will know that I was here, but you still might not want your boyfriend to know what exactly I did." And with that said he moved to climb out my window.

I hated myself, I wanted to die, just to make it all stop. But instead I got up. I left my room, walking on aching legs, to wash and change my sheets. Once that was done, I climbed into the shower and cried. I just lay on the floor of the shower, underneath the warm spray, and cried. I cried at how pathetic and disgusting I was, I cried at how afraid I had been, and I cried at the knowledge that he _would_ return. James would be back, and sooner or later my wounds would heal so that he could hurt me again.

There would be no escape from my pain, ever.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Me

**James's POV**

I don't even know what happened back there. I have scared people before, I have hurt people before, I have gone out of my way to frighten them, and I have even gotten off on their fear before, but it has never been about sex. Fear has always been like a second hunger for me, but I have never had sex with anyone who was afraid of me before. It was always about the kill. I would fuck Victoria afterwards sometimes, but she was never scared of me. Well she is now, but before.

And with Bella, it was just a way to make her afraid of me. I've had people fight me because they were afraid. I've had people petrified with fear. But doing what I want because they are afraid, now that is new. I have had begging, people offering to do anything to survive, but I always just killed them. This was something new. A new reaction to fear. Would that work? Would someone doing what I say because they are afraid of me feed my hunger for fear?

**I guess I'll just have to find out.**

* * *

It was not long before I found a someone who lived alone and climbed in an open window.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife I could find, I needed to make him afraid as quickly as possible if this was to work, and approached the sound of his heartbeat.

The room he was in appeared to be a study of sorts, and he was at a desk, typing away on the computer in front of him.

I did not make a sound as I crept around behind him. I pressed the knife to his throat and spoke directly into his ear. "I am here to kill you in whatever horribly slow painful I feel like at the time. The only chance you have at surviving this encounter is to do exactly as I say, understand?" His body froze the second he felt the blade against his neck and he just sat there unmoving, staring at his computer screen in shock.

In his silence, I reached forward and turned off the computer screen, allowing him to see both him and myself reflected in the glass. "Do you want to live?" I asked him and me managed to nod. "Well your best chance to do so, is to do as I say, do you understand." I demanded.

The man nodded. "I understand." He croaked.

"Good."

* * *

I wiped the blood from my lips as I walked through the house, headed for the bathroom. It had worked. It was different, it was new, but it worked. He was terrified of me, and I liked it. He had thought that he could survive if he did what I said, and watching all the hope fall from his face as I killed him anyway filled me with all the confidence I had been lacking of late. All I need was a few victories.

I entered the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. It was then that I noticed how pathetic I looked. I looked unkempt and dirty. So after showering and changing into a new pair of clothes, which previously belonged to the man who had just recently set his own hand on fire before cutting holes in it and then had every drop of blood in his body drained, I noticed that there were also women's clothes in the wardrobe.

After a brief evaluation of the house I found wedding photo's in the hallway and realised that he didn't live alone, he was just alone at the time that I decided to stop by, an easy mistake. I dragged the body out in front of the door and waited for the grieving widow to return for my next victory.

I felt like myself again, a new me.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Unresponsive

**Bella's POV**

I was back to hiding under my covers when I heard someone breach the solitude of my room. "Bella?" My father asked from the door, unwilling to enter.

I didn't respond.

He waited a long moment before speaking again. "Dr Cullen is here to check your... To see how you're healing."

I didn't respond.

After another long moment he decided I wasn't going to answer and let him in. "Should I stay?" He asked but Carlisle dismissed the idea.

"I am going to need to look at her injuries, and that is something you probably do not want to see." He insisted and my dad left without another word.

I heard Carlisle cross the room and sit down on the bed next to me. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked me calmly.

I didn't respond.

"Bella," He stared with a sigh. "You know the air freshener does not cover his scent don't you?"

I didn't respond.

"I know James was here." Carlisle went on, the mere mention of his name had my body shaking involuntarily. "Are you going to tell me what he did?" He asked again.

I didn't respond. I wanted him to leave me alone, I was disgusting and pathetic.

"Bella I need you to show me your injuries." He paused again, waiting for an answer that he knew would not come. "I can ask Rose or Esme to come in here if it will make you more comfortable."

I shook my head, and even under the covers, I know he saw.

"Bella you need to let me examine you." He continued. **Why won't he just go away?** "I need to make sure that you are healing properly, and that your wounds are not infected." His voice was calm and reassuring but it made me feel sick. No it wasn't him, **I make me feel sick.** "Especially this new mark on your arm," I shuddered at the memory. "If you will not let me examine you here, I will have to tell your father what you did to yourself." **They think I cut myself?** "You can either let me examine you now, or go to hospital and be under 24 hour watch while someone else will check your injuries more regularly." He threatened. Only it wasn't a threat. Carlisle didn't make threats, he just stated the facts.

He sat there for a long time, I don't know how long, until I finally relented and pulled back the covers.

I didn't respond or open my eyes as he undid my buttons. In my mind James was back, just like before. But I knew that it was only Carlisle. I still could not look however.

"You removed the dressings." He remarked and he avoided touching me as much as possible.

I nodded. **I had to see.** I wanted to say, but I couldn't, due to wounds in my throat.

"Bella could you roll over please, I need to see your back." He asked and I hesitantly obliged. I knew what he would see back there. "You have ripped your stitches again." He noted and once again I gave no more than a nod in response. "Well apart from that you seem to be healing rather well. How about you put your shirt back on and I will have a look at your throat." Even the idea of having my body covered could not make me move any faster than a snail's pace.

Once I was lying on my back again he encouraged my mouth open and I could feel him shining the small torch-like device at my throat. I couldn't help but think back to James smelling the blood in my throat when he was here earlier. Carlisle removed the tool he had used to see my wounds and spoke again. "Your throat is rather worse for wear I am afraid. It is healing," he went on, "but definitely far worse than it was before. And judging by what I was told of your vocal outburst this morning, I am not surprised." I had assumed that Edward would have told him about that. "If it gets any worse, I will need to surgically remove your tonsils and reconstruct a large part of your larynx, so no more talking." He warned and I didn't even bother to nod this time.

His fingers hooked around the top of my pants and I flinched. Carlisle instantly retracted his hands but the pounding in my chest would not let up. "I'm sorry Bella. I won't take them off if it bothers you. But I do need to examine your thighs. There is some serious bruising there and I will need to see how well it is healing." I nodded and he pulled up the leg of my pyjama pants. They were loose so he could pull them up all the way without any trouble.

He briefly examined my legs before re-adjusting my clothing and placing the covers over me once more. I knew he would have preferred to examine all of me, but he did not push the issue, and I knew that if he had, he probably would have been able to tell what had happened in this room only hours before his arrival.

"Besides your arm, I cannot see any new injuries, so I am baffled as to why James was here, but if you ever decide to trust me, you know the pen and notepad are right here." I didn't look, but I knew he was pointing to my bedside table.

"Well I am going to go and have a talk with your father now, are you sure that you are okay here?" I nodded although we both knew I was lying, however he left the room anyway. And once again, I was alone. Just like I wanted.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Bit of a filler chapter, but necessary all the same. Now they know that James was there at least.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Concerned Fathers

**Carlisle's POV**

I found Charlie pacing in the kitchen and he spoke the second he saw me. "How is she?" He asked concerned.

"She is barely responsive." I informed him and his concern grew instantly. "Not because of any medical reason however, her lack of reaction stems purely from the trauma of what has happened to her." He nodded uselessly as he sat down to listen to what else I had to say. "Her injuries are healing rather well all things considered. She has torn some stitches in her back rather recently, however that is no longer bleeding and I do not believe she will need more stitches as long as she is careful. The same goes for bandages and wrappings for her wounds. Enough time has passed that she will no longer require them, provided she does not do anything strenuous until they are properly healed. And seeing as she hardly leaves her bed, I do not believe that that will become an issue. Once her injuries have healed of course she will need to learn to leave her bedroom, get some exorcise, some sunlight, and eat properly." Charlie just sat there nodding and listening. I have seen enough fathers in his position to know that this was a normal reaction.

"I will mention however, that she did not allow me to examine all of her." He nodded again, understanding what part of her body she had not allowed me to see. "But everywhere else seems to be healing well besides her throat. And if that does not improve soon I will need to look into surgical options. And as you are aware she will need some form of psychiatric help to cope her with the trauma that she has endured." Charlie, like his daughter remained silent for a long time.

Once I was convinced that he had heard all that I had said I turned to leave. "I will let myself out." Was all I said in parting.

"Who would do that to someone?" He asked with his head in his hands and, although I could not see it, tears in his eyes. "I mean I have seen some awful things in my time, and I have put away some terrible people, but who would to something like this? And to an innocent young girl?" I could hear the sobs break through his voice as he spoke and I wished I could help. But nothing could fix the damage done to his family.

My mind turned back to my own daughter when she had returned from her encounter with James, the wound on the side of her face that by now had left a scar, the tape of what had happened to Bella and my inability to watch its entirety. "A sick twisted monster." I answered him, trying to keep the malice from my throat as I spoke.

"I will find him." Charlie said looking up at me once more. "I will find the monster that did this to her, and I'll lock him away for the rest of his life." He vowed, and I prayed for Charlie's sake that he would never find him while at they same time mentally promising myself that I would.

"Just don't neglect Bella." I instructed the devastated man. "I know that you want to find the man responsible for what happened to her, but don't abandon her to do it. She needs some space right now, and will for a while. But even though she may push you away, your daughter needs you, don't forget that in you hunt for revenge." He simply nodded and looked down again as I left the house.

**Edward's POV**

My father walked through the door looking quite unlike himself. "We have to find him." Was all he said as he sat down at the table with everyone's attention. "So what do we know?" He asked as we all took our seats.

"We tried to follow the trail he left after his meeting with Alice." Jasper was the first to speak. "But after a while it went dead. He is a tracker himself, he knows how to hide his scent from us, so that will make him difficult to follow." He repeated what we all already knew.

"He thrives of fear." Alice informed him and all eyes turned to her, and then instantly to the scar that lined her face, virtually invisible to human eyes.

Everyone thought about what he had done to her, however one thought stood out above the rest. **He will pay for what he has done to my little girl.** Carlisle surprised me with his thoughts of revenge. Many of us craved revenge in some way shape or form, and Alice's bubbly nature had made her seem the child of the family, so her unnaturally dark mood had upset everyone in some way. And we all hated James for what he had done to Bella, she was like a part of this family, but Carlisle was never one for anger or revenge. And yet Jasper was finding a surprisingly large amount of both from him.

"It is like a second hunger to him." I almost did not notice my youngest sister continue. "He cannot kill someone who is not afraid of him, and he cannot lose, in his mind he is invincible, losing simply isn't an option for him. He did not win with Bella in the ballet studio, and he did not win with me." She paused, still not knowing exactly when and how she had defeated him, but quickly convinced herself that it was unimportant and continued. "So he is desperate and erratic, he will stop at nothing to succeed in whatever he has planned to make up for his loss of self-esteem. He is more dangerous now than ever." And with that she went silent, wishing she knew where this knowledge was coming from. She understood him, how he thought, how his mind worked, and she did not even remember ever knowing him.

"Is that all?" My adoptive father asked and when no one spoke for a few moments, he did. "Alright then, Emmett, Jasper, Esme," he said, addressing the three best trackers. "Go to Bella's house, follow the trail of his scent from her window before it gets too old." Now _that_ caught me by surprise. "Alice I want you to try to remember everything you know about him, write it down if you have to, we _need_ to find this monster." He clearly had more to say but I interrupted him before he could.

"He was in her room?" I asked the question everyone was thinking. "Is she okay?"

**Of course he would be the one to ask.** He thought before answering. "Physically, she's fine. She is healing and had no new injuries besides the one on her arm. She would not tell me what he did there, but if he touched her at all, he did not leave a mark." Carlisle informed her and we all stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"He probably just talked at her." Alice said, drawing our attention once again. "After he failed to kill me again, he would have gone searching for an easy victory, and after what he did to Bella, it would not be difficult for him to scare her. However if he ever tried to kill her, he would remember how she first reacted in the ballet studio and suddenly he would be back at square one. And when he failed to kill her, he probably went looking for someone else, but he would be furious and feeling pathetic from his failures, so he would probably do something particularly horrible." It seemed to bother Alice that the words came from no where and stopped so suddenly without warning, as though she had almost no control over the matter. It was this fact that kept me from complaining that she had not said something sooner.

"Okay, you heard her, you will probably find bodies on the trail, but on the plus side, it will make him easier to track." It shocked us all that Carlisle hardly spared a thought for whoever might end up dead because of this.

"Don't touch them." Everyone turned to Alice once more. "If there are bodies, don't touch them until after I see them." Some people tried to protest but she cut them off. "He is almost definitely going to be worse in some way, and I can understand better than anyone how and why." She insisted and we all grudgingly agreed.

"So follow the trail, and if you find bodies, call Alice before disturbing them. But only if the bodies are unattended, James is not getting anywhere near Alice ever again." His tone stopped Alice from protesting and he continued with his final instruction. "And Edward," He said addressing me directly. "Stay away from Bella." I wanted to protest, but his tone once again left no room for argument. "She had been through a lot and the _last_ thing she needs right now is her boyfriend."

I hated that I knew he was right.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A bit touchy feely, but I felt it important to show Charlie's opinion on all this. And incase you could not tell, no one besides the Cullens know that the tape exists, seeing as it shows James having vampire strength.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Alice The detective

**Jasper's POV**

I didn't want Alice to have to see this but I knew it was our best hope to find the man who was trying to kill her and Bella.

"He didn't kill him here." She said, looking at the body in the chair.

"I know, he did that in the study." I told her pointing towards the room in which the man had died.

"I don't get it." Emmett interfered with his question. "Why couldn't you just see that this was going to happen?"

My wife glared at our brother before answering him. "Because James is not thinking clearly, he is slowly going insane and doing things more on impulse than by choosing to. And besides," she looked back to the body. "I think a part of my mind is too scared to look." She continued to look him over.

"His hand." She said, examining the burnt flesh that was his left hand.

"Yeah there is a candle at the desk in there, it was obviously used to burn his skin." I told her, hoping she would go into the study rather than see the remains of the young couple, the woman at least did not have chunks of skin hacked off her body, but Alice was rather vulnerable of late, and I didn't want her to have to see this.

"Yes but there are no bruises on his arm." She pointed out. "If someone was trying to force your hand into a flame, don't you think that you would fight them?" She asked looking to me for an opinion.

"Umm, I guess..." I offered, hoping it was the right answer.

"But there is no bruising on his arm. If he had tried to fight than James would have left a bruise where he grabbed him." She continued.

"He could have been unconscious." I pointed out but she dismissed the idea immediately.

"No, James doesn't care about the physical pain. He is more interested in the fear that the pain causes." My wife informed me. "He would have had to have been awake." She examined his palm for a few moments. "And look at the cuts, there are hesitation marks every time it hits a nerve. He didn't fight because he did this to himself." She said replacing his hand in his lap.

"It makes sense," she mumbled to herself. **It does?** Was all I could think. "I did not submit and fear him like he wanted me to do. He wanted this man to harm himself to make him more afraid, or to test how scared he was. But these other wounds were done post-mortem." She continued, changing topics. "And James would have no interest in a corpse. Unless it was to create fear in others." She mused, turning briefly to the dead woman.

"And she has no wounds besides where he bit her." Her gaze turned back to the man in the chair. "Not to mention the hesitation marks on the body, he made her do it. James made her cut up her dead husband." Alice said and, having solved the mystery of what happened, she promptly left the house without another word.

I hated that she had grown so distant, but this whole thing with James was really getting to her, and she blamed herself for everything he did.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A short one I know but it shows how Alice has a good idea what is going on in James's head, but her assumptions are not always correct.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Confessions

**Carlisle's POV**

"Chief Swan?" I asked as I knocked on the door. I knew that he was in there, I could hear his heart beat in the lounge room.

"It's open." I heard his groggy voice call and I turned the unlocked handle. As I opened the door I was hit with the overpowering stench of alcohol.

"Charlie?" I asked warily as I entered the room to find him on the couch with a bottle in his hand. "What has happened?" I asked him, immediately expecting the worst. "Is Bella alright?" I could hear her heartbeat upstairs but I worried anyway.

"She's fine, as far as I can tell." He mumbled at the carpet. "Still in bed." **Then what could be causing him to drink like this?** I wondered as I approached him.

"So what is wrong then?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Young couple was murdered in their own home a few days back, almost a week ago. Whoever did it made them suffer before killing them, well the man at least, and bit the victims after killing them." He informed me and I instantly knew he was referring to James's most recent victims that we had checked out four days ago. "The bite marks match the bruising on Bella's body, it was the same people who hurt her Carlisle, and they got away again. The police up there have no leads, but so far the theory is its gang related." He mumbled half heartedly taking another sip of his beer.

"They?" I knew for a fact that James worked alone. Even his mate was not with him any longer.

"Well the MO was different and it would explain how they subdued the couple without a fight. And how Bella was beat so badly." He sobbed quietly as he spoke of his injured daughter. "They went after a couple and the man sustained the most damage, not to mention they cleaned up the blood this time and there were hesitation marks on the victims. No writing on the corpses, no sexual assault, but they definitely have a thing for inflicting pain." He tried to hide his sobs but I could tell it was eating it up inside. "And I was glad." His sudden admission surprised me some what. "I was glad that we were at least a step closer to finding them, even if the bastards got away. What kind of monster thinks that?" He asked me with tearful eyes.

**Me.** "A concerned father who wants to find the men who hurt his little girl and prevent them from ever touching her again." I told him as I recalled my own thoughts on the matter. The more bodies he drops, the quicker we find him. "Well at least Bella is alive, unlike the recent victims." I told him, patting him on the shoulder. "That is a small mercy at least."

I sat with Charlie for a while as he drank and cried until he finally headed to bed and I headed up to see Bella who I knew was not sleeping. She was too afraid to sleep, she would drift in and out of conciousness but she tried to avoid sleeping, so she was either awake or close to it.

"Bella," I said sitting on the bed next to her. "We have been trying to find James but in our search we have discovered something that I think you need to know." She pulled back the covers and looked at me expectantly. "He has shown up here, I know that, but has he ever mentioned Alicia before?" She looked surprised but nodded all the same. "What has he said?" I asked her before adding, "It is important."

She hesitated before reaching for the notepad and writing a few things down.

_You cannot win Alicia_

She tapped her back after showing it to me, referring to her scarring.

"Anything else?" I asked and she paused in though for a moment before shaking her head. "Well in our search to find him we have discovered Alicia's identity, and we felt that you deserved to know." She just looked at me, silently waiting for me to tell her who she was. "Alicia is a girl who did not fear him a few decades back, she told him that she was not afraid of him and he has hated her ever since." I paused before continuing. "James saw Alicia again the shortly before the night he hurt you, and then when you told him that you were not afraid of him, he snapped. The reason he did what he did was out of anger for her refusal to be afraid. It is not just you, there are other people that he has tortured and killed recently because he is unable to let go of what happened." I explained and she wrote down on her notepad before showing it to me.

_And you found her?_

She wrote and I nodded.

"Yes, I found her a long time ago but none of us knew it, not even the girl in question knew that she was once Alicia." I tried to explain. "She does not remember her life as Alicia because..." I paused, not wanting to tell Bella that one of her dearest friends was the reason she was raped.

_Alice._

She wrote and I nodded. She looked as though she wanted to cry, or be mad, but then she just looked drained.

_Get out_

And I did.

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Not So Alone Time

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to think, I wanted to be angry, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I was just too tired. I was tired of the Cullens watching over me 24/7, I was tired of being too ashamed to look at myself, and I was tired of everyone treating me like I was a baby because of what I had been through. I just wanted it all to end.

I needed to know if it was true though, I needed to know if this was because of Alice. And there was one person that I could ask, problem was, I hadn't seen him since Carlisle had decided that one of his family would be constantly outside my window. But today I had complained.

Rose was there so I tapped on my window to get her attention, and then I handed her the note saying I wanted some time alone. She wasn't happy about it, but she left me, after checking that there was no sign of him.

It was strange, I was chasing away the people I trusted, so that I could see the man I was terrified of. But I needed to ask, and at least he would not treat me like some porcelain doll that needs to be protected.

I knew when he was in here, before I even heard or saw him, I just knew. I could _feel _him, his presence sent a chill down my spine.

"I haven't seen you for a few days." Was the first thing he said to me as he lay beside me. "Did you know those yellow eyed freaks are camping outside your place?" He asked, brushing the hair from my face.

I rolled over to face him and nodded, clutching my notepad as I did so.

"You don't look scared." He remarked sounding rather upset by this fact. "Are you afraid of me Bella?" He asked leaning closer to look at me as I spoke.

I suddenly panicked, James terrified me, but if he thought that I didn't he would hurt me again. I didn't want him to hurt me, the second time was worse than the first, and I couldn't forget either.

"It's okay, your body has already answered that question for you." He remarked, placing a cold hand against my rapidly beating heart. "Why aren't your friends here today Bella?" He inquired and I quickly wrote my answer.

_I asked her to leave_

He looked at me confused for a moment before asking, "Why?"

_I needed to see you_

After reading my response he paused for a few long minutes, thinking carefully about what to say next. I was worried about how he would respond to that but I waited patiently.

"If you are scared of me, why did you want to see me?" He stared intently into my eyes and I shook my head before writing down.

_Not want_

_Need_

He looked at me as if to ask 'is there a difference?' But I continued writing before he could respond.

_I need to ask you something._

I looked up to see James nod, giving me his permission before I returned to my notepad. It was a few moments before I could decide exactly how to word my question.

_Did you do everything you have done to me because of Alice?_

James read the question and paused in thought. Every second with this man was torture, I was constantly terrified that he would touch me. And I was more afraid that he would not hurt me. It was worse when he was gentle.

He finally smiled. "So they think this is all about Alicia?" He nodded to himself a few times.** So she _is _Alicia.** It was a while before he spoke again. "Bella," he began, "will you tell anyone I was here?" He asked and I shook my head so fast the room started spinning. James chuckled quietly. "Why not?"

_Because I am afraid of you._

"Good," was all he said before he put his tongue in my mouth. He tasted so sweet and felt so cool, I could feel my heart thumping against my chest even before he pulled back. "And don't forget, there is nothing you can do to stop me. No one will know I was here, I can cover my tracks." He informed and climbed of the bed.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Notes And A Vision

**Alice's POV**

I looked at the pieces of paper in front of me.

* * *

_Alicia_

_**I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU**__- Something she said to James when he tried to kill her._

_Fear - Alicia is not afraid of James. It is suspected that she did not fear anything, or even feel any emotion whatsoever. She may possibly feel numb, empty, dead. It is unknown wether or not she felt anything besides this lack of emotions._

_Strength - Alicia's strength is her uncanny ability to understand her opponent's mind and remain unaffected by her surroundings. No matter what the situation it is believed that Alicia can keep a clear head and say exactly what will affect her opponent the most. If this is correct, it most likely stems from Alicia's inability to feel emotions of any kind._

_The Game - Alicia is the only person known to have beaten James at his own 'game.' *See James's information sheet._

_I Shouldn't have said that - ?A random thought/memory that came from no where, possibly means nothing, may be important?_

_Peter - ? Something that slipped out by accident, could be nothing, most likely relevant. Maybe important.?_

_Unfamiliar male voice - ?A memory, almost definitely. Something Alicia heard a man say? A dream perhaps? This unknown man is important to her in some way. She cares for him and wishes not to disappoint him. What Alicia feels for this man is unknown, platonic love perhaps? Could he be the mysterious Peter?_

_Alice you look after my little girl for me - Not much is known about this mysterious phrase, but the 'little girl' is believed to be Alicia. The mysterious man, clearly cared for her deeply._

_Don't you let anything bad happen to her - This phrase is most likely linked the the above phrase as it is definitely said by the same unknown person. The unknown man speakes of 'her,' who is almost definitely the 'little girl' mentioned previously, who may or may not be Alicia._

_The Promise - It is uncertain whether or not a promise was even made, however it is most likely made by Alicia to someone else, probably the unknown man whom she may promise could possibly have something to do with the safety of Alicia, if it even exists that is._

* * *

_James_

**_I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU_**_- An important phrase directly linked to a memory, linked with dangerous emotions, that triggers great anger in James and causes violent outbursts, resulting in horrific acts that James otherwise may not have committed._

_Fear - To James, fear is much like a second hunger, James craves fear in his victims and is unable to kill them if they do not fear him in some way. For James, fear is not just a simple want or desire, it is a compulsion, a need to have his victims fear him. If this need or, second hunger, is not fulfilled the result will be dangerous, as James's mental state will slowly unravel, leaving him prone to insanely violent outbursts and horrific acts._

_Strength - James feeds of people's fear, in a non-literal sense, as long as they are afraid, he feels strong. If his victims fear him, James is virtually unbeatable, and he truly believes himself invincible._

_Weakness - James's biggest strength is also his greatest weakness, if his victim is not afraid of him he instantly feels vulnerable, as if he cannot be strong without the fear of his intended victim._

_The Game - When James feels defeated, or vulnerable in any way, he has a coping mechanism that he calls, 'the game.' The rules are unknown at this time, but the basis is that he harms his victims in ways far more brutal than he normally would until reaching some end goal that he believes will remove all insecurities and completely rebuild his self esteem._

_Scars - James has been beaten and wants the people responsible to suffer, he has used severe scarring as a method of tormenting one of his victims even after he is done with her. In particular, he has carved messages into the body of his victim, each letter being shortly over a centimetre tall, and surprisingly neat and well placed._

_You are a pathetic, weak girl Bella - He enjoys degrading his victims, he feels pathetic, low, worthless, and he determines to make his victims feel lower than him in order to rebuild his damaged self image._

_I was here first kid - James seeks to stake his claim on his victim, he wants it to be very clear to all those who may ever lay eyes upon her body that he claimed her first, marking her forever as his victim._

**You cannot win Alicia**_ - James used one of his previous victims to remind his intended victim of her fate. Taunting her with the use of her friend's body._

_Little One - A term James once used to refer to Alicia, it's importance, if it is even relevant in any way, as of yet is unknown._

* * *

Carlisle was right, writing it down had definitely helped. But it still made just as little sense as before. This was all so frustrating, just looking at it made me want to cry from the stess of it all. I hated not knowing who I was. I had wished many times that I could remember who I had been as a human, but now that I had some idea what my past self may have been, I wished I knew nothing.

Alicia did not feel like me, she felt like a whole different person, if she was even a person at all. It was as though she were no one, nothing, dead and empty inside. She was incapable of caring about her own safety of the safety and well-being of others. She was cold, and the closest thing she had to actual emotions, was her relationship with some mysterious man who so far seemed to have no name. It were as though she were not a person, just a cold empty shell. Well that is what the visions do to humans.

**Wait! Backtrack a second, what was that. **Alicia was cold and distant, as though she were a mere shell of a person... Because she had visions while she as human, and they slowly wore down on her until she were nothing. **I have had visions since before I became a vampire?** I tried to focus on those thoughts, on where they came from. I tried to remember more, but it was like my mind had realised that I had seen that much and put up a wall to keep me out.

I wanted to cry again, but instead I turned to the papers before me.

* * *

**Visions** - Although she was a human, Alicia was able to have visions. This wore down on her in some way, eating away at her bit by bit. The more she saw, the less she was.

* * *

I looked at the sentence for a good few minutes until deciding that no more would come on the subject and dropped my head into my hands.

In all honesty, Alicia scared me. I didn't want to know who she was, I felt as though the lines between us where blurring. As though the more I remembered about her, the more I became her, and the less I was me. I didn't want to lose myself, but I couldn't not look. James had opened a door, and now I had to search the dark room until I had found all of it's contents.

* * *

**Glass shattered and fell to the floor, mixing with the blood as it did so.**

**There were children screaming, little girls, and a woman.**

**The blood was everywhere, there was so much of it.**

**The woman was screaming louder than the girls.**

**James was laughing.**

**The children's screams were deafening now, I couldn't hear the woman any longer.**

**The blood and the glass.**

* * *

I was in my Bedroom and Edward was holding me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded, shaking off the feeling of terror the vision had left me with.

"We should tell the others." My brother advised and I just nodded as I stood up and followed him wordlessly from the room.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A little insight into Alice's notes and her latest vision.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Its Settled Then

**Esme's POV**

I was scanning news articles for any incident involving a school, but just like the rest of the week, there was nothing. "James cannot have covered his tracks this well." I voiced my thoughts to my family, who all had their own task to do with finding James's latest victims.

"There is nothing to do with large groups of children going missing." Rosalie informed me. "Anything in the schools?"

"Nothing." I said as I continued my search.

"We could have stopped it." Alice said from the couch where she has been sitting ever since too much time had passed for us to save the young girls. "If I had seen more, if I had known where it would happen, we could have helped them. Now they are most likely dead." She hadn't stopped blaming herself, and I hated watching my daughter suffer.

"Well there are no bodies of little girls showing up." Edward pointed out. "Maybe he changed his mind and no one was hurt."

"I found them." My husband announced as he walked through the door, immediately catching everyone's attention. "We were looking in the wrong places." He explained as he sat down and, without instruction, everyone joined him. "We were looking at schools, missing persons, or mysterious bodies." He reminded us all. "We were looking for attempts at hiding sadistic mass slaughters because we were working under the assumption that James was hiding from us. We did not take into account that he would have _wanted_ us to find his handiwork. We ruled out events that were too big, the police however easily connected the cases and it only took a few days for word to reach Chief Swan." Once he had explained how he had come by this information, we all patiently waited for him to tell us all what we had found. "Alice was right, it was a classroom of sorts, but the attack was not in a school, and she did say that she did not see any desks. It was a ballet class in Seattle, which explains why there were young girls screaming. Most of the children survived and the teacher is in critical condition due to her fatal injuries, she is not expected to recover. James was screaming at us but we weren't listening, he mimicked his attack on Bella as much as he could, although he left us enough clues that it is impossible for it not to be a message for us, he even attacked during the day while a class was in session to gain more publicity. He wanted us to find it." I mentally scolded myself for not finding it myself, I had seen the article, it was on the front page, but I didn't even bother to read it.

Carlisle then proceeded to fill us all in on what had happened. "The woman who taught the class was thrown around quite a bit, through a few mirrors even, and was brutally sexually assaulted with a foren object later identified as being a piece of the ballet bar that he had torn off. The children were made to watch her assault and were then severely beaten themselves, however not enough to be fatal, and they all have identical scarring on their faces. A few of the children died as James cut them open to write on the mirrors in their blood the words, 'I will come for you next Alicia.' According to the children he filmed the entire thing and gave them all a message to give to Alicia and no one else, it is also unknown what happened to the tape." His words were a shock to us all as everyone looked at Alice who appeared as though she wanted to cry. "I won't let him touch you." My husband promised her and she just nodded before leaving the room without a word.

I worried for my daughter, she had been so distant, and she hardly spoke to anyone. I wished I could make those easier for her, but then again, so did everyone else in our family. I could not erase her suffering, but I would do what I could for her, and right now, that meant hunting down this psychopath who wanted to hurt her.

"She blames herself." Edward voiced our thoughts and everyone remained silent, waiting to see who would speak first. My eldest son's head snapped up to view my husband. "Whatever you are about to suggest forget it." He told him with a glare. "Can't you see that this is killing her. Everyone James hurts only caused more guilt, and that on top of discovering her past, she can't handle it Carlisle." My son's tone left no room for argument but Carlisle continued all the same.

"It may be our best chance to protect her Edward." My husband insisted. "James has made it quite clear he is coming for her, and soon, he left her a message, and it may give us some clue as to what he is going to do." The meaning of my love's words sunk in and I understood why Edward was so against it. Knowing what happened to them is bad enough, but to see the scarred survivors for herself would be infinitely worse. "The children have refused to give the message to anyone besides Alice and we need to know what he is planning." Edward moved to speak but Carlisle cut him off. "I will not let anyone hurt my daughter Edward. I love Alice and I will do whatever is necessary to keep her safe."

"I'll do it." Alice's distant voice drifted down from the top of the staircase surprising us all, we were not aware she was still listening.

"Its settled then." Carlisle said as he stood, signalling that this conversation was over.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	17. Chapter 17 - How Can I Help?

**Carlisle's POV**

I knocked on the door and while I waited for it to be answered I placed my arm around the shoulders of my youngest daughter in a failed attempt to comfort her. Charlie answered the door and looked surprised to see me, but invited me in all the same.

"How is Bella." I asked, already knowing the answer.

"She seems alright." He responded as he took a seat. "Still in bed." I nodded, I had expected as much. "Is that why you are here?" He asked me.

"No." I stopped to consider what I was about to say rather carefully. "I am not here about your daughter Charlie, I am here about mine." He looked taken back by my words as his gaze turned to Alice who sat wordlessly beside me staring at the carpet. "Because of my profession I have been able to aid your child in ways that you cannot, today I have come to ask that you return the favor." The police chief looked at me confused but allowed me to continue without interruption. "I am here Charlie as your friend, to ask you to help my little girl."

"Is she in trouble of some kind?" He asked, finally speaking up.

I thought carefully before responding. "My daughter had been threatened by a man who means her great harm." His entire demeanour changed at me words as he realised this ws serious. "We do not know much about this man, but only that whatever he plans for her will be very unpleasant and almost definitely fatal. This is not something that the police can protect her from, but because of your position you may be able to help me protect her." I explained, knowing full well what his response would be.

"If she is in danger," Chief Swan began, "we can protect her far better than you and your family would, why don't you two come down to the station and I will write up a report, see how we can help."

"Charlie that will only get your officers killed." I told him and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just how much trouble is she in?" He asked apprehensively.

"The man who wants her dead is a psychopath who has been hunting people for a very long time without being caught, I do not know how long exactly, but he is not afraid to leave evidence as he does not fear the police." I said in an attempt to make him understand just how dangerous this was without saying too much. "You have been following his most recent crimes quite closely so you should know how impossible he is to track. Even if you were to find him, he would only kill whoever tried to take him in, and there is no prison in the world he can escape from. So belive me when I say getting others involved will only cause unnecessary deaths." I knew I was crossing a line by telling him this, but I would not let anyone hurt Alice.

"Why would he be interested in her?" Charlie asked, viewing my daughter with suspicion.

"I am not entirely certain." I told him and took a deep breath before I began to explain. "I adopted Alice, that much is true, but I have not been entirely honest about her past. The reason for this being, Alice has had Amnesia in her past and does not remember her childhood. When I took her in, I had no idea what had happened to her, but it is possible that her amnesia was caused by a severely traumatic experience. Lately however, some details of her past have come to light, what little we know is this. There is a man who goes by the name of James, I met him very briefly and he gave me no last name nor told me anything else about him. Knowing he was trouble I quickly found an excuse to get my children away from him, however it was already too late as, although I did not know it at the time, he had already recognised Alice as a past victim of his, whom he failed to kill. He is a sadistic hunter, and his prey is people, from what little I know I believe he prefers young women and children. After that very brief encounter, he took another victim, leaving her alive, as I suspect is unusual for him. But once Alice unfortunately saw what he had done to the young lady in question, she began to remember things, not much, but enough to know that she is in danger. The first victim he took since he saw her, he left a message on her body, and I believe that the only reason she is still alive is because he wanted Alice to receive the message. He has left a message with his most recent victims, but we find ourselves unable to retrieve it, and that is where I need your help. You are the chief of police and I need to know what he is planning so that I can protect her, I need your help to get her in to see his victims so that they can tell them what he wants her to know of his plans so I may know how best to protect her. Believe me Charlie, this is not something I want to ask of you, but I have no other choice. You have a little girl, and you know what lengths you would go to protect her, please help me protect my little girl." I stop speaking and allowed him to think over everything I had said.

"You are asking me to break protocol and take her to see something horrific, that no young girl should have to see, in order to protect her from someone who cannot possibly be as powerful as you say." Charlie said, partially to clarify my request, and also to remind me of how much I was asking.

"I know that I am asking a lot here Charlie, but I could take her to another side of the world, change her name and appearance, and go into hiding, and that would only protect her for so long. James is a hunter, he will find her no matter what I do, and I need to know how best to protect her." I pleaded for him to understand.

"Are you angry?" Alice asked and we both jumped at her words, she had been so quiet that we were both caught by surprise that she had actually spoken. Yet she just sat there, without blinking, staring into his eyes and waiting for his answer.

Once Charlie had gotten over his surprise he answered her question. "No, I am not angry. I am surprised by your fathers request, but I am not angry at him for asking." He assured her.

"Not that." Alice spoke again, with both of our complete attention. "Are you angry about what happened to Bella." Her voice was so distant, she sat right beside me, and yet as she spoke, it sounded as though she were a thousand miles away.

There was a _long_ pause before he spoke again, and it was clear that he could barely contain his hatred at the man who had harmed his child. "Yes I am angry about that." He told her. "Someone hurt my little girl, and I cannot tell you want I would do if I ever found him."

"Do you want revenge?" Alice asked and he simply nodded. "Then help us." I was instantly worried that she would say too much, but I kept quiet and let her speak. "Carlisle is too polite to say it, but as long as James is alive he will never stop hunting me. So the only way to ensure that I am safe is to kill him."

"I will not help you kill a man." Charlie said cutting her off.

"But we cannot run forever." Alice protested, well more told him than protested, she was too distant for it to have been a protest. "I have been running my whole life, and all it succeeded in doing was getting Peter killed. If Carlisle helps me run, he will die too." She went on.

"Peter?" I asked catching her attention. As she looked at me she seemed slightly less dazed than she had been a few moments ago. "You said that before remember, you called Edward, Peter by mistake. Who is Peter?" I asked her and she suddenly became very alert.

"What did I say?" She asked me sounding almost scared.

"You said that Peter helped you run and it got him killed." I reminded her and she waited only a second before running to the coffee table and spreading out the sheets of paper she had brought with her to begin writing instantly.

"What is she doing?" Bella's father asked me, observing the girl curiously.

"She is writing everything down, so that she can try to remember who she was before she lost her memory." I explained without taking my eyes off my daughter.

Once she stopped writing she began to explain for herself. "This one is everything that I remember about James." She said, holding a piece of paper before her. "And this one is everything that I remember about Alicia." She said holding the other one. "I think that was my name. It's what James calls me at least."

"Alicia?" Charlie asked with wide eyes. "That was the name written on the mirrors at the ballet studio."

"And on Bella's back." Alice reminded him, not taking her eyes of the papers. "James wants me, and is is not waiting much longer. So if you want revenge on James for what he did to Bella, help me talk to the little girls."

"The man who attacked my little girl is the same man who is trying to kill yours?" Charlie asked me and I nodded.

"Only whatever he is going to do to Alice will be far worse that what he did to Bella." I told him.

"And you intend to kill him?" He asked cautiously.

I didn't even hesitate before responding. "Yes."

Charlie thought for a moment. "How can I help?"

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Handcuffs

**Alice's POV**

"Talk quickly." Charlie instructed me, closing the door behind us.

I walked over to the young girls, and I could feel the cloud in my head wanting to return, but I fought it. "Hello." I greeted the injured children in the hospital beds. "My name is Alicia, I believe you have a message for me.

There was silence as they all looked at me in fear, shock, or disbelief. "She's lying." Said one of the girls and they all turned to look at her. She looked slightly older than the others, 11 years old perhaps, her hair was red, and like the other girls, it was cut short. She also had a scar across her face matching the one on all the other girls. A jagged line down the right side of her face, just like mine. "Just like all the others, it is a trick to make us tell her, he will come after us if we tell." A single tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek.

"No, I am not lying." I assured the girls. "James gave you a message for me, I need to hear it. I informed them and they all looked at each other for a moment, until another girl spoke up.

"I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me." Was all she said, but when I heard her words the cloud in my head fogged up my mind and I felt as though I were somewhere else.

"No you cannot do whatever you want to me." I told him defiantly. "You cannot make me afraid of you. I am not afraid of you James." Once again, the words just seemed to pour out on their own. "I know how you work. You are a hunter..." One of the girls cut me off.

"She _is_ Alicia." She remarked in surprise but my head was spinning too much for me too care.

"What is the message?" I asked them all bluntly.

"You need to go back to place your heart stopped beating, he left it all there for you." One of the girls, I didn't care who, told me and I stood up to leave, followed closely by Charlie.

* * *

"Oh great." Jasper exclaimed, his voice thick with sarcasm. "More riddles."

"This one appears to be fairly obvious." Carlisle told him simply. "Alice needs to go to the first place she can remember, the place where Alicia ended, and her life as Alice began. Do you still know where that is dear?" He asked me, it was a little comforting how logical he was about the whole thing.

I nodded. "I remember." I told him.

"Carlisle don't be ridiculous," Esme spoke up, her motherly instincts showing through. "Can't you see James is leading her into a trap?" Everyone else began to voice their own concerns

"Of course it is a trap." He agreed, silencing everyone in the room. "And that is why we will all be going with her, James cannot fight us all at once."

It should have bothered me that it would be dangerous, I should have worried that my family could be killed, but I couldn't. I did care, and I was worried, but not as much as I should have been. What scared me the most was that I was more worried about whether or not I would be able to be sad if one of them died, than I was about the idea of them dying. **What am I becoming?**

"And what do I do?" Charlie asked.

"You go home and look after your daughter, while I look after mine." Carlisle instructed him simply.

"But this is the man who hurt my daughter!" Charlie protested uselessly. "You can't ask me to just walk away!"

"I am not asking Chief Swan, go home, you should not leave Bella alone for too long." It was more of an order this time.

Charlie walked up to me and took my hand. "Whatever this man wants, he is after you." He said directly to me. "Whatever horrific things he plans on doing, the man who hurt my little girl is coming for you." I felt the cool metal wrap around my wrist and looked down to see the handcuff he had just placed there. "And I will be with you when he tries."

"Charlie don't be stupid, unlock that right now." Carlisle ordered, his patience running thin.

"He can't." I heard my brother say. "He purposely didn't bring the key with him, for this reason." His voice sounded as though he were scolding himself for not noticing sooner, which he probably was.

Although I was sitting in the room with them, I felt disconnected from the events within it as I just sat their, looking at the small piece of metal that chained my left wrist to the right wrist of Charlie Swan. I knew what it meant though, someone could break it easily, but then he would have questions.

"Fine." Carlisle said surprising everyone. "The trail is going cold, if we take to long to show up James could get bored, and that would only mean more deaths. We don't have time to deal with this, Charlie you are not to speak or get in the way, anything that does not make sense, ignore it. Don't ask questions, and I cannot promise you will not get yourself killed, do you understand?" Carlisle asked and Charlie nodded. "Good, then what happens about Bella? We will be gone for days and someone needs to make her eat." He asked all present.

"I'll stay with her." Rose offered and everyone looked surprised. "I have killed murderous rapists before, not as much fun as I thought it would be." She sighed and everyone understood her meaning.

"It's settled then." Was all Carlisle said as he went to leave and everyone followed.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	19. Chapter 19 - The Race Home

**Alice's POV**

We approached the cave cautiously, we could smell James's mate Victoria inside. Edward said she was waiting for us, but James was no where in sight. Maybe she was here to distract us, maybe she carried the message James had for me. The possibilities ran through my head as to why she could be here, and when we entered the cave mouth she just sat in one of many chairs, holding a fancy looking hat from an olden era, with two TV's with built-in VCR's next to her.

"So," She began, looking up from the hat she held in her hand. "Which one of you is Alicia?"

I stepped forward to address the red-haired vampire. "I am." I told her.

She looked at me with distaste before speaking again. "Well I don't see why he would be so interested in you." Victoria remarked looking me up and down. "It's hard to believe that you are the one he has been waiting for all these years." She looked down at the hat once again. "You know I asked him once why he always carried this old thing around with him, he just smiled and said it belonged to someone who was searching for him." She looked back to me angrily once more.

"What do you know about Alicia." Carlisle demanded walking forward to glare at her.

Victoria waited a long moment before speaking again and the only sound in the room was Charlie's heartbeat. Everyone waited for James's mate to speak again, I however could not take my eyes off the hat in her hands. Finally she placed the dark purple hat on her lap and held up a sheet of paper, my eyes never left the hat. "Dear Alicia," she began, "I have waited a long time for you to find me. I was so sure that you would seek revenge on me for what I did to your pathetic vampire pet, especially after I took the one thing you had to remember him by. But I guess you just don't care about others enough be mad at me for harming them, after all, you didn't even blink when I drained your parents.

"I have been waiting a long time for you, because it is all about you. But I wont tell you what I have planned, because if you know me so well, you should be able to work it out. I have set up two televisions capable of watching the tapes next to each other, and I even hooked them up to power. Watch them both, and then you tell me what I am going to do. And you can have the hat back too, because as you know, this is all about you." Victoria spat the last words as she looked at me once more. "You have the other tape I presume."

"Edward does." I told her, knowing I had to see what clues James had left me. "He couldn't leave it unguarded because he doesn't want anyone to see it. You have the other one then?" I asked her and she nodded.

"James left it here for you." She informed me.

"You mean he didn't give it to you to give to her?" Jasper asked the red-haired vampire who glared at him in response.

"James doesn't know I'm here." She told him. "We haven't spoken since the we first crossed paths with you lot and he got his hands on the last human pet you carried around." All the anger in that statement was directed at me.

"Give us the tape Victoria." Carlisle demanded stepping forward. Emmett immediately stood behind him, to make the demand seem more threatening.

Victoria just laughed at them. "Are you trying to scare me?" She asked amused. "You put yours on, I'll put mine on." She insisted, glaring at me once more.

"Edward give me the tape." I instructed, holding my hand towards him without taking my eyes off Victoria.

"No." All eyes but Victoria's and mine turned to him. "Don't you think Bella deserves at least a _little_ bit of privacy?" He appealed to them all.

"Then why haven't you destroyed it instead of protecting it?" I said, knowing that he had no answer for that.

"Wait a minute." Charlie said as he caught up with the conversation. "There is a tape of what that monster did to Bella?" He asked us all in shock.

"_That monster._" Victoria stated angrily standing to face him, and breaking our eye contact. "As you so lovingly referred to him. Is my mate." Her glare was now in a very shocked looking Charlie.

"Edward," I began, catching the attention once more. "You said you would not let James hurt me," I finally looked up to meet his eye. "Did you mean it?" I asked, appealing to his love for me. After an internal struggle he finally sighed and reluctantly handed me the tape.

I walked over to one of the televisions and turned it on. I looked to Victoria who, very angrily, sauntered over towards the other one. We put the tapes in in unison and I felt a cool hand on my wrist. I looked over to see Carlisle break the handcuffs with ease and tell Charlie to leave. I didn't listen to Charlie's refusal as the tapes had begun to play.

I sat in one of the chairs and watched the scenes unfold. I watched James attack the class, focusing his attention on the teacher whom he pressed against the mirror. I heard every word he said to her and when he pressed Bella against a mirror I spoke up.

"Rewind that one." I said pointing to the newer one. "It is out of sync."

With some convincing the tapes were both taken back to the part where the girl in each had their chest pressed against a mirror.

"Well then I guess screams of pain will have to do then, _won't they?_" the words rang out in unison from each one. The cries from the girls however were not completely in time.

I closed my eyes and listened to the words, that was the message.

"Just kill me." Bella begged.

"Please don't hurt me." Begged the unfamiliar girl and the children cried.

"Now why would I do that Bella?" I heard James taunt before making Bella scream.

"Now why would I do that Naomi?" James taunted right before the scream from the woman as the children continued to cry.

"Why would I just let you win _my_ game like that?" He whispered.

"Why would I just let you win _my_ game like that?" Another whisper.

"This is _my game_ Alicia dear. So what makes you think you can win, when you don't even know the rules." He continued to taunt Bella.

"This is _my game_ Alicia my dear." A difference,** but what does it mean?** The answer is so close, I just can't see it. "So what makes you think you can win, when you don't even know the rules." He taunted her.

"I am not afraid of you." Bella provoked him unknowingly. "I am not afraid of you." She cried put in pain. "I am not afraid of pain, or death, or you."

"I don't know anyone named Alicia, I swear." Naomi assured him over the cries of the students. "And I don't want to win your game, I promise I wont win, just please don't hurt me." The teacher begged and then cried along with the girls.

"Then what are you afraid of Bella?" He asked her. "Surely there must be _something_ you fear."

"Then what are you afraid of Naomi?" James asked her the same question he had last time. "Surely there must be _something_ you fear."

While Bella continued to gasp in pain.

"Spiders." Naomi admitted over the children's cries. "They terrify me."

"Open your eyes." He commanded Bella, but not Naomi, on her tape he said nothing.

"Does that frighten you?" He asked both girls this time.

Bella just whimpered.

"Please don't." The ballet instructor begged. "Anything but that." More sobbing.

I tuned out Charlie's disgusted response, Carlisle order to be silent, and Victoria's growl, and I listened to the video's.

"Well if that is what you are afraid of, I can, and will oblige." James informed them both.

Bella said nothing.

"Please." Naomi begged and then screamed at the sound of ripping and cried. Her scream prompted louder sobbing from the children.

"Now here's how it's going to work, you are going to watch, with the help of the mirrors you can see everything, and every time you close your eyes, it will hurt ten times more." He informed Bella who remained silent.

But to Naomi what he said was very different. "Now here's how it's going to work, you are going to you are going to keep your eyes shut, and every time you open your eyes, it will hurt ten times more." **Why would he want her to keep her eyes closed? That means something important.**

Bella screamed in agony and I heard Charlie holding back sobs.

From the other tape there was a large crack before the scream so loud it drowned out the little girls and I opened my eyes.

He violated both girls but with Bella he used his own body, and with Naomi he was using something else, an object.

"Pause that one." I commanded pointing to the one with Bella and Edward was quick to obey. "Rewind that one." I pointed to the one I had not seen before. "To just after he stops talking.

Once the tape was rewound, I watched carefully as Naomi nodded and he reached for his fly before scowling and grabbing the end of the ballet bar, breaking it off in one smooth movement and forcing it inside the young blonde woman.

"Fast forward them both to the end." I instructed and once again, my brother obeyed. I knew what I was looking for, I just could not see it in my mind.

"Oh Bella," He sighed bending over her and I shut my eyes once again.

"Oh Naomi," No sigh this time, more of a growl really.

"I'm not going to kill you." He promised and Bella sobbed.

"I'm not going to kill you." Naomi also sobbed at his promise.

"You aren't worth it. You are pathetic." He spat in the tape I had seen before.

"You aren't worth it. You are pathetic." In the new one there was no spit, just a growl

"You aren't even worth a meal." He told Bella.

"You aren't even worth a meal." He taunted Naomi.

"You don't even deserve death. You are that low." He taunted Bella

"I am going to leave you here to die on your own, like you deserve." He told Naomi. **Why was she different?**

As he continued to taunt Bella and make her scream he moved on from Naomi and spoke to the girls, leaving his message for me, and making sure they knew how to tell if I was really me or not. He then addressed the camera.

"Are you scared yet Alicia?" James taunted me with the words I had heard twice before. "You may think you know me, but you know nothing. This is _my_ game Alicia, and _I_ make the rules. And you would be smart to be afraid of me, I may come for you next. And you might not be afraid of death or pain, but you have more than just that now. A bit of advice little one, you might want to _learn_ to be afraid. I sure Bella can teach you." I compared the familiar words with the unfamiliar ones as he spoke in the new tape.

"Are you scared yet Alicia? You may think you know me, but you know nothing. This is _my_ game Alicia, and _I_ make the rules. And you would be smart to be afraid of me, because as you know, this is all about you." That was different. "And you might not be afraid of death or pain, but you have more than just that to lose now. Friends for example." Another difference. "A bit of advice little one, you might want to _learn_ to be afraid." He didn't mention Bella this time, and then all the pieces fell into place.

I stood up so quickly that me chair went flying back. "We need to go back." I told them all. "He told me to come here because this is far away from home. It's not a trap because this isn't about me, it's about Bella, he's going after her." I practically screamed at them and Carlisle was instantly on his phone.

"Rose isn't answering." My adoptive father told everyone and the race home began, although I knew in my heart, it was already too late.

* * *

**_Authors Note: My apologies, apparently this was uploaded as chapter 18, I have no idea how long it has been like that, but here is the real chapter 19._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	20. Chapter 20 - She's Gone

**Alice's POV**

We arrived at Bella's house and everyone ran upstairs but me. I knew it was too late. I was walking so even Charlie ran faster than me. I heard the shock, horror and surprise as everyone saw what was in the room. I heard them trying to stop Charlie from seeing, saying that it wasn't her, Bella wasn't there. I heard Charlie throwing up in the bathroom as I reached the door to Bella's room.

I should have been shocked and appaled. I wasn't either. I wanted to cry for my sister, but I couldn't. I couldn't even feel bad for what had happened to her. She had been torn apart, strung up around the room. Her body parts were kept separate so she could not put herself back together. None of the blood was Bella's.

As my family was untying Rose's disembodied pieces, I walked over to the pile of hair in the centre of the room. I fell to the ground and picked up the blond strands. Everyone ignored me, they were too busy worrying about Rose to see me dying.

I held the clump of hair he had ripped from my sister's head and I remembered the pain of having my hair ripped out. I used to have long hair.

_**Everyone who stands by my side will lose so much. Some their lives. Why do I fight to survive when my mere existence destroys lives?**_

I remembered the phrase and I wanted to cry. I just wanted to feel something. I felt nothing, I felt numb. I was gone. There was nothing left of me. I felt nothing. I was nothing.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

My daughter was gone. I sat in my living room with a group of people who were something not normal. What I had seen on those tapes, what I had heard that red-haired woman say, and then there was the girl who had been torn to shreds in my daughter's room, sitting in my livingroom as though she were not in a few thousand pieces earlier. But I didn't ask. I didn't care. Bella was gone. My Bella. My baby girl. What would I tell Rene.

"We couldn't find their trails. They are too well hidden. It's as though they just disappeared." The short blond kid said as he walked through the door with two others.

"Why did he take her?" I demanded of the strange people in my house. When no one answered I turned to the short girl who seemed to have all the answers. "Why did he take my daughter."

"She was the goal." The girl mumbled without meeting my eye.

"What goal?" I demanded. "What does that mean?"

"When James looses," she went on, staring into the distance as she spoke. "He commits many horrific acts, far more devastating than he normally would, until he reaches his goal. Failure destroys him. His goal is such a sick traumatising and painfully horrific way of destroying his victim that will remove all past failures and rebuild his self-esteem." He voice was so distant it was creepy. "We all thought that I was the goal, but we were wrong, that is what James wanted us to think. Bella was the goal. He wanted us to leave her unguarded, we played right into his hands." She stopped speaking and just sat there, her lack of... Anything was just plain creepy.

"She wasn't unguarded." Rosalie spoke up angrily, she had showered and dressed, but there were still scars across her skin and a large clump of hair missing. "I was guarding her. Incase you had forgotten." The girl had been through a lot, and to protect my little girl, of all the people in this room I was mad at, her I respected.

Edward then ran to the floor in front of Alice and spoke to her. She looked at him, but it was as though she could not see him, she responded, yet it was as though she could not hear him. Something was wrong with her.

"She's gone." The boy said sadly, getting to his feet with tears in his eyes. The skinny blond boy started trying to get a response from her, but she just said nothing.

I looked around the room at all the miserable faces in the room and my eyes locked with Carlisle. I did not understand what was happening. But I knew for a fact I was not the only one grieving for my daughter.

"We have to find Bella." He said, drawing the attention away from his empty child. "Alice may be gone but Bella is still in danger, she is probably being tortured at this very moment. We have to find her, at least we can save someone." And then the whole room went silent and it was clear this was a lost cause.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I need to know how much longer you guys want this story to go on. I could end it here, or I could show the result of what James does to Bella, or I could walk you though everything he does to her and how it affects her, and I am also considering writing the scene where Alice is turned. It all depends on what you all want to read. I will put a poll up for you too vote on, or you could just tell me a a review or personal message.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	21. Chapter 21 - I Am Special

**Bella's POV**

He had to take me didn't he? He couldn't just torture me to death, no, he had want me. He had to take me away, and keep me until... Until when? How long would James want me? Until I was to old for him perhaps? Surely he would not want me when I was wrinkled and grey. So would he kill me before then? Would he kill me when my body aged beyond what he saw desirable? Could that be the light at the end of my tunnel?

"You are awake." James whispered into my ear as he climbed into bed behind me and wrapped his arms around my naked torso. This was his favourite position to hold me. With his arms around me I could not escape, not that I could escape if he weren't holding me, clutching my body, holding against him, as though I were a possession. And that is exactly what I am, his possession. "Your heartbeat changes when you are awake." He told me. "What are you thinking about my dear?" James asked and I was too afraid not to respond.

"I am thinking of you James." I told him with my raspy voice. I had regained my ability to speak in the last few weeks James had kept me. "I am thinking of how you terrify me, and of how there is no escape from your torment besides death. And how even death is a mercy you deny me, as I am yours. Your toy, your possession, to torment for as long as it pleases you." I could feel the smile on his lips as they hovered just above my ear.

His arms tightened about me as he spoke again. "Do you know why you are different Bella?" My captor asked me, not expecting an answer. "You are not like my other victims. You changed me, made me a different man, a better man. I don't just _want_ you, I need you, to fear me. To be with me, by my side every day, constantly afraid. Terrified of my very presence." Although I was afraid of this man, although he hurt me every day, his words still made me feel special. I was different, I was _his_. I wasn't like his other victims, I changed him. "Did you know I have never touched another victim like I touched you." He continued to tell me of how special I was, and although it was awful, every second with him, I could not help the small smile that grew upon my face. I am special. "I have never done this to anyone besides you." One of his hands slipped between my thighs and my heartbeat increased. I hated this part. "I tried to once." He told me as his fingers slid between my folds and began to massage my clit. "I couldn't do it. I tried to, but I couldn't. She wasn't you Bella. You are different, you are special, you are mine. You are my special Bella." James told me while his other hand cupped my breast and he continued to work my body. I hated this part because I didn't hate it. It felt good, and my body welcomed the sensation.

My time as a mute had made it incredibly easy to stop the moans from escaping my throat as he made me feel good. His lips caressed my neck before he rolled me onto my back, and climbed between my legs. I watched him as he slowly removed his clothes. He was always slow, why was he always slow? I longed for the days when he was fast and brutal, when he bruised my body with his painful thrusts. He had not hurt me since the first week, he seemed to have lost the taste for it. Now he was all about being slow, and causing me emotional torment instead of physical pain. I preferred it when he hurt me. When I was in pain, the pleasure was harder to ignore.

With his clothes discarded, James leaned forward to capture my lips in a rough kiss. He may be slow now, and he may not leave many bruises, but he is not always gentle. His hands travelled down my body, exciting me further until they reached my hips. Under his guiding hands, I manoeuvred my hips, as he kissed my neck and lined mis hard member at my welcoming entrance. James kissed me again and forced his way inside of me, and I kissed him back. We began, one again, a dance we had done many times. James would take me, he would use me, and I would help him. I would match each trust with my own, return each kiss, and let my hands wander across his cool body.

This time was worse than the others. It was worse because it was better. As he touched me, as he used me, it felt so good. A few times James had brought me close to an orgasm, but I always managed to hide the pleasure and wait it out until he was finished. This apparently would be one of those times. Sometimes when he was gone I would touch myself to thoughts of him, but never while he was here. He could never know, he could never see. I hated James. I hated how he could make me feel these things. I hated that my body answered to him. My body is his. I am his. I am disgusting. All these things that I feel. I shouldn't feel this pleasure, but I do. I hate James, but my body loves him. I am terrified of him, yet I crave his touch. I am disgusting to want such things, but I do. His movements bring me such pleasure, and I try to ignore it, I try to hide it. I can't let him see, I can't let him know. I am disgusting, and only I can ever know that.

I am close now, I can feel it. So close, closer than I have ever been. Why isn't he finished. I can't fight it forever. James always takes so long, why is he taking longer. I can no longer hide the noise, of the pleasure he is giving me. I pretend the cries of pleasure are cries of pain and fear, the tears running down my face help to make him believe it. He can never know that I cry at how disgusting I am. That I am more afraid of him knowing of my pleasure, than I am of him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, pressing my chest against his, my head on his shoulder, so I don't have to look in his eyes.

I am fighting my body, but my body is fighting back. I _need_ my release, but I can't. James is here, he will know. James Can't know, he can never know how good it feels to have him inside of me. It feels good, yet it feels awful at the same time. I hate it, I hate all of it. Why isn't he done yet, I can't fight it much longer, I'm going to... I feel James stiffen and unload himself inside me, triggering my own orgasm I had been holding back.

James stops.

He noticed.

How could he not.

James knows.

He knows what he made me feel.

I am crying again as he pulls me away so he can look in my eyes. "Bella..." He stops speaking, he looks shocked. I am not surprised. "Did you just..." He can't find the words to finish the question and I close my eyes in shame. "Bella open your eyes." His voice is commanding, and I can't not obey. I looked into his confused face once more. "Does it feel good when I touch you?" He inquired and I knew no good would come from lying to him, so I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" H asked and I couldn't not respond.

"Because I am afraid of you." I admitted shamefully. "I didn't want you to know how disgusting I am."

"Bella," James cupped my cheek, and forced me to look into his eyes. "You are not disgusting. You are pathetic, and you are beneath me, but you will never be disgusting." James assured me as the tears continued to fall. "Bella you are not even worthless, you prove to me everyday how special you are. And I know now, you are priceless. You are special, and you are mine. Don't you ever think you are disgusting." He kissed me deeply and I was moved by his words. He doesn't think I am disgusting. "If you told me it felt good I would have been making it better for you, striving to make you reach an orgasm more often. You should have told me Bella. Promise you will tell me from now on." He ordered.

"I promise." I told him and he kissed me again before reinserting his already hard member inside me. James never had to wait, he wasn't human, he didn't have a respiratory period.

This time he was different, more gentle, yet more passionate, and he was definitely still rough enough to leave bruises. This time my pleasure grew much more easily, with his encouragement. This time I loved it all the more, this time I hated myself all the more.

James owned my body, he owned all of me. I am his, and I am special. How was it that that made me feel both happy and awful at the same time?

* * *

_**Authors Note: I received no feedback on what anyone wanted from this story so I went with my gut and wrote this. Although I did not notice until after I wrote this chapter that The poll was not visible on my profile, I apologise for the mistake. I am actually rather proud of this chapter, it seemed to work rather well. I would love to hear what you all thought however. **_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	22. Chapter 22 - She Is Mine

**James's POV**

I walked in to find Bella had woken up, yet she lay non-moving, as though she were asleep. It had not taken me long to master her bodies reactions due to her state of conciousness. I climbed onto the bed and whispered in her ear. "You are awake."

I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her against me. I like to hold her like that, show her she was mine. "Your heartbeat changes when you are awake." I explained yet she did not respond, I hated the silence. I liked to hear the fear in her voice as she spoke. "What are you thinking about my dear?" I asked, in an attempt to provoke a response which I knew would work, she would be too scared not to respond.

"I am thinking of you James." Her raspy voice replied. "I am thinking of how you terrify me, and of how there is no escape from your torment besides death. And how even death is a mercy you deny me, as I am yours. Your toy, your possession, to torment for as long as it pleases you." I couldn't help but smile at her words, it was beautiful, how terrified and hopeless she was.

I tightened my arms possessively. "Do you know why you are different Bella?" I asked her, knowing she would never understand. I could tell her over and over, but she would never truly understand, what she meant to me. "You are not like my other victims. You changed me, made me a different man, a better man. I don't just _want_ you, I need you, to fear me. To be with me, by my side every day, constantly afraid. Terrified of my very presence. Did you know I have never touched another victim like I touched you." I asked, I had told her once again. I liked how her body seemed to glow as I told her how special she was. "I have never done this to anyone besides you." I said as I moved my hand between her legs. I enjoyed the sound of her increasing heartbeat as I spoke again."I tried to once." I went on, unsure if I had told her this part or not. "I couldn't do it." I told her, attempting to make her understand just how special she was. "I tried to, but I couldn't. She wasn't you Bella. You are different, you are special, you are mine. You are my special Bella." I continued to touch her as her warm liquid coated my fingers.

I kissed her neck as I prepared her body to take me in. I wanted her to be ready for me, it was more fun that way. The hopeless look in her eyes, sometimes she even cried, or screamed. The longer I took, the more hopeless and lost she looked. I liked that, I liked to remind her she was mine. When she was wet enough for me to force my way inside her without hurting her too much, I rolled her onto her back and moved between her naked legs. I liked to watch her eyes as I slowly removed my clothes, she just seemed so lost. She was lost, and I would make sure she was never found.

As the last of my clothing was removed I leaned forward to kiss her passionately. I moved my hand across her body, until I reached her hips and helped her manoeuver herself as I placed myself between her slick folds. I kissed her again and thrust my way inside of her. I loved being inside of her. It had never been about the sex, at first. But the more I took her body, the more I enjoyed it. As more than just a way to torment her. Lately it had become more, it had also been about my pleasure. I had always found my release, but this was different. Sex with Bella had become beyond enjoyable. Even though she may never feel the same, I liked it. And sometimes I almost wished she would too.

I allowed myself to get lost in the feeling, in the pleasure it caused. I could feel myself drawing near as her tears began to fall. Her cries only encourage me as I reach my climax. Bella pulled me closer to her and I would have pushed away so I could see her eyes, but the feel of her breasts against my chest was consolation enough.

Sex with Bella was always more intimate than with anyone else, but always one sided. What I had not expected this time, was for her walls to clamp down around me as I reached my release. She came too. But that is impossible, Bella doesn't like this, it is all me. I am the one who enjoys this, not her. How can she...?

I froze for a moment as I considered what had just happened. Bella doesn't enjoy this. Does she? Impossible. I drew her back to look into her eyes, scanning her face for some kind of reaction.

"Bella..." I began, but stopped abruptly when I realised I had no idea what to say to her. "Did you just..." Try as I might, I could not find a way to phrase the question. She closed her eyes in shame and my controlling instincts took over. "Bella open your eyes." I ordered and she instantly obeyed, but as soon as she was looking at me my words disappeared. What could I say? How was I to phrase this question. "Does it feel good when I touch you?" I eventually asked and she nodded. I couldn't understand it, how could she keep this from me? "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling almost cheated of my prise. Bella _was_ my prise, and she wasn't giving me all of her.

Bella hesitated before responding. "Because I am afraid of you." She admitted shamefully and my anger dissipated. "I didn't want you to know how disgusting I am." How could she even think that?

"Bella," I cupped my cheek, _needing_ her to look me in the eyes so I could tell her how ridiculous this idea of hers was. "You are not disgusting." I reminded her. "You are pathetic, and you are beneath me, but you will never be disgusting." I insisted yet she still continued to cry. "Bella you are not even worthless, you prove to me everyday how special you are." I went on. "And I know now, you are priceless. You are special, and you are mine. Don't you ever think you are disgusting." I ordered her again before kissing her deeply. "If you told me it felt good I would have been making it better for you, striving to make you reach an orgasm more often." I informed her, changing the subject. "You should have told me Bella. Promise you will tell me from now on." I insisted.

"I promise." She said and I kissed her again, savouring the taste of her lips before gently replacing myself inside her.

This time will be different, I promised myself. This time I will respect her needs, this time I will make her enjoy it.

My time with Bella has not really been all that long, but it has changed me in so many ways. I will find a way to repay her for all she has done for me. I will make her feel better about herself. I will make certain she never feels disgusting again. I will never let anyone take her away from me, and I will never let anyone or anything besides me hurt her.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Getting Healthy

**Bella's POV**

I woke up somewhere new. That happened a lot, James was always moving me around so no one would find me. He always moved me when I slept so I would not know where we were. We were probably in another abandoned warehouse, I couldn't see anything besides the circle of mirrors he always placed around the bed. James knew I hated of mirrors, they reminded me of what he did to me.

I waited for him, never moving from the bed, until he returned. "Did you sleep well my special Bella?" James asked as he climbed into bed with me.

I nodded. "As well as can be expected." I replied.

"Get out of bed Bella." He ordered and I was too shocked to obey, he had never asked me to do that before. "Now." I could not disobey this time.

As I slid off the mattress my legs gave out and I fell. "I suspected as much." James said as he caught me. "You never leave the bed, I read up on human health, your muscles weaken if you don't use them." He informed me as he helped me sit. I am dressed, that is new.

"I've been looking into a lot of things recently." James told me, meeting my eye. "Seems I have not been taking proper care of you. You don't eat as much as you should, you don't exorcise, and you are wasting away. I am going to fix that. From now on Bella, I will keep you healthy. I will make sure you eat properly, and I will look after your needs. And when you feel healthy, you will not feel disgusting anymore." **So that is what he wants.** I thought to myself before he spoke again. "Now I am going to help you walk to the kitchen," he told me, "and you are going to eat food at the table. And then we will go to the bathroom, and you can have a proper bath." James wrapped his arm around me and helped me to my feet.

My legs were unsteady and it was hard to walk, even with his help. I was surprised to realise that we were in a house this time, clearly abandoned, but a house none the less. In the kitchen a large meal was laid out on the table, just looking at it made me want to be sick.

He helped me into the chair and told me, "Eat as much as you can Bella. Your stomach is not used to a proper amount of food, so you will start to feel sick after a while, but I need you to keep eating. You are wasting away." Not daring to disobey James, I did as he said and then he helped me to the bathroom.

I was not all that surprised that he insisted on bathing with me, and naturally he could not keep his hands off me. James really does know how to make me feel good, and I hate it. Once we were done he gave me a razor and told me to shave and do whatever else it was women did to look after themselves.

Then he walked me around the house for a bit and let me go back to bed, but he had me up for lunch, and then again for dinner.

This continued on the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

After a few weeks it got easier to walk around and he brought me into a new room in which there was some exorcise equipment and insisted on helping me exorcise. James was determined to get me healthy, and he was right, I did start to feel less disgusting. I started to feel as though my body was worth owning, as if I even deserved to be his possession.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A bit of a short one, but I felt it was necisary.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	24. Chapter 24 - A Special Treat

**James's POV**

Bella had been getting much better, she was stronger, healthier, and she just overall looked better. Not to mention her much shapelier body was far more attractive than the bony stick figure she had previously appeared as. She looked... Beautiful.

I went out far less these days. I preferred to watch her exorcise and look after herself than to leave the house. I hardly even went out to hunt any more. Only when I absolutely had to. I had already set up where we would be living next, for when this place was no longer fit to hide in.

"You look tired." I remarked as I walked in to find her on the treadmill.

"Long day." She explained, stepping down and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Well why don't you go have a shower and change into this." I ordered, holding out the black dress and shoes in my hand, which she took obediently.

Bella left to do as I had instructed without a word and I headed to change myself.

Once dressed, I eagerly awaited her arrival in the kitchen. Bella walked in cautiously, embarrassed by what I had asked her to wear. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw me and she looked me up and down before asking, "Why are we so dressed up?"

I admired the dress as it fastened behind her neck and fell tightly across her chest before it hung across her shapely hips and ended part way down her thigh. Black was a great colour on her. "I thought we could go out for dinner. A treat for the both of us." I told her, holding out the bag of make-up and hair pins. "Would you like to make yourself a little more presentable?" I asked her.

"I don't know how to do my make up." Bella admitted shyly. "I never wore it and whenever mum or Alice made me wear some, they always did it for me."

I didn't mind that at all, Bella was naturally beautiful. "Do you at least know how to do your hair?" I asked and she nodded, taking the bag and retreating, once again to the bathroom.

This time, when Bella returned, her hair was pinned up beautifully out of her face, clearly showing off the scars on her face, reminders of how we met.

I extended my arm to her and she took it silently, allowing me to lead her from the house. As we left, I was greeted with the sight of her open back, all the scars bringing back memories of how I had hurt her. Some small part of me wanted to feel bad for the scars I had caused her, but the rest of me was proud of the marks I had caused as I had made her mine. And that is what Bella is now, mine.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I enjoyed our night, surprisingly. People stared, because of my scars, but I didn't care. I was with James, and it was strange, but in a way, that made me feel safe. When I was with him, I felt as though no one could hurt me but him.

I did catch the waitress, Tracy she said her name was, making eyes at him at one point though, and I couldn't blame her, because he looked amazing. His hair was pulled back and his tux looked amazing on him, especially with that vest. I hated that his eyes were hidden from me by the contacts he wore though. So while I could understand why she would be looking, I still glared at her every time I caught her in the act. One time she caught my eyes and looked away cautiously, I think I had actually shaken her with my glare a little. Well good, couldn't she see that _I_ was James's, not her. She wasn't his, I was.

But it was nice to be out. The cool air brushed against my exposed skin, and the food was amazing. I didn't know where we were staying, but the weather was wonderful. It was night, but it was not cold.

When we walked in the door of what was, for now, our home, I saw the waitress tied up and unconscious on the floor.

"What is she doing here?" I asked James, tying to hide the jealousy in my voice.

"I told you Bella, tonight will be a treat for the both of us." James reminded me. "You got to eat out, and now, I get to eat in." He explained.

"You are going to kill her?" I clarified.

"Of course, what else would I do with her?" He asked and I looked away. "Bella," his tone was harsh and demanding, "You promised you would tell me things from now on. Tell me why you had to ask if I would kill her or not." He ordered and I could not disobey him.

"I was worried you would keep her." I didn't want to admit. "Like you kept me. And if you keep her, I wont be special any more." I told him.

"Bella," his voice was more forgiving now, "you will always be special. Don't you ever forget that. You are special and you are mine." James assured me and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Please." Tracy begged me as we both sat on the bed, her hands were bound, mine weren't. James didn't need to tie me up, he knew I would not leave him. "Please let me go."

"I am not keeping you." I told her simply. "James is the one who tied you up. He is the one who brought you here." I informed the woman who sat bound before me.

"Why are you here?" She asked me shakily.

"I am here because James brought me here." I explained. "He took me from my home, and he brought me here. He looks after me now, because I am his."

"He kidnapped you?" She asked and I nodded. "So you are a prisoner, like me?" My blood boiled at her question.

"I am _nothing_ like you." I growled at her. "I am James's, not you. I am special, he tells me everyday. You are not special, you are nothing. You are not pathetic, and you are not weak, and you are not his." I glared at her as I spoke and she cried.

Tracy composed herself before speaking again. "Did he give you those scars?" She asked and I nodded.

"He gave me these scars when we met." I told her proudly. "When he first took me and made me his."

"When he kidnapped you?" She asked cautiously.

"No." I responded, my mind wandering back to the day in the ballet studio. "When he first made me his" I didn't mind the memories any more. They reminded me of the fear of when James first took me. I had grown used to the fear by now, I actually kinda liked it. "He did not take me for a long time after that. I don't remember how long. I almost died, and he waited for me to be mostly healed before he took me away. He climbed in my window and tore apart my guard. He ripped her up and spread her around the room, and then he snatched me from my bed and took me away because I am special." I smiled on the memory. James took me away from my concerned father, and the Cullens. He took me away from everyone I knew, all the people who pitied me. James didn't pity me. To him I am special.

"But you are a prisoner." Tracy insisted. "You are his, but you are his prisoner. Help me and together we can escape. Don't you want to leave here?" She asked me. "Don't you want to go home?"

Her words angered me once again. "How _dare_ you. I am not just his prisoner. I am special. James says I am special. Why would I ever want to leave here when here I am special? Why would I ever want to go back to a place were people pity me, and call me a victim? I am _something_ here. Here I am his. I am James's. I am his possession, his special possession. He tells me I am special, and he looks after me... And I love him." At the end my words were barely a whisper. "I am afraid of him." I was speaking to myself now, I had almost forgotten Tracy was there. "He terrifies me, and I like it. I love how James makes me feel, he makes me feel terrified, and special, and he brings me such pleasure. I love him. I am his. I am his possession, his thing."

"You are more than that Bella." James said as he stepped out from behind the mirror where I knew he had been hiding. He looked so much better now that I could see the dark red in his eyes. "You never understand when I tell you just how special you are, but you are more than just my possession. You are my mate." His words warmed my body and I felt as though I would cry. I am his mate.

"I am your mate?" I asked him, certain I had imagined he had said what I heard.

"Of course you are." He assured me. "No one has ever given me what I needed. No one has ever been enough for me. But you Bella," He sat beside me on he bed. "You gave me everything I never knew I needed. And somehow, even though you are weak, even though you are beneath me, somehow I grew to love you." He cupped my face as he spoke and I felt a tear run down my cheek. Simply having him close filled me with fear, but I didn't mind, I was too overwhelmed by everything else I was feeling. I could not name all the emotions I was feeling at this moment, but I could not stop myself from kissing him deeply.

"I love you too." I told him when we parted and I heard sobbing from the girl on my bed. "Would you like your treat now?" I asked him happily, knowing she was no more to him than a meal, and I was his mate.

"I would," James said before laying me back on the bed. "But I think I would enjoy my treat far more if I could have you while I ate her." He told me with a smile.

"Then you shall have as you wish my love." I told him, reaching for the clasp of my dress to release it and reveal my body to him.

* * *

_**Authors Note: If you are looking for a happy ending, you are reading the wrong story. There are no happily ever afters here.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Happy Birthday

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in his arms. He had stayed all night, even though he didn't sleep, he had stayed with me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled close.

"Good morning my love." James greeted me as he tightened his grip.

I couldn't help from smiling. "It is now that your here." I told him. "Is Tracy gone?"

"While you were sleeping." He informed me. "I was as quick as I could be and I came straight back." James assured me before planting kisses down the side of my face, ending with my lips. I was glad she was gone, I did not want to have to look upon the body of one of his victims. The body of someone he spared at least a seconds thought. "Are you afraid of me Bella?" He asked and I moved to look him in the eye.

"Always." I promised. "You terrify me. Before you I did not know fear, and I will never fear anyone that is not you." I assured him before kissing him again. "Last night was a test wasn't it?" I asked him and he looked happily surprised.

"I needed to know if you would run away, if you _wanted_ to run away." He told me. James smiled at me. "But you passed, congratulations. Do you know why last night was special?" He asked me and I waited patiently for his answer. "You turn 18 Today." James informed and I thought carefully about it.

How long had I been with him? I don't even know that. It has been months, of that I am sure. But beyond that, I don't know. How many months has it been, since James took me away? I do not know, but I guess I am 18 now.

"I have a birthday gift for you if you would like it." He informed me and I had to ask.

"What is my gift?" I asked him.

James smiled. "Bella you are my mate, would you like to be with me forever?" He asked and I nodded.

"I love you James," I assured him. "And I want to enjoy every terrifying second with you until you decide to kill me." I confessed and he shook his head.

"Bella I am offering you eternity." He told me and I slowly caught onto his meaning. "Do you want me to torment you forever? Watch the centuries tick by with me, live forever?" He asked and I couldn't speak. James was offering to turn me.

"I do." I managed to choke out. "I want you to keep me forever." I told him with tears in my eyes. "If you will have me that long." I added, seriously considering that this was a dream.

I closed my eyes to the sensation of James's lips, trailing kisses down my neck, and I let out a small moan. I would not have minded if James were to take me once more before he turned me, but he had other ideas. He reached my jugular and paused for only a second before sinking his teeth into my neck.

The burning pain shot through me, like acid in my veins, and a scream escaped my lips. The pain began, but it was nothing compared to the pain James had caused me during the months I had known him. I lay back in agony as I let the pain take over, pain which would last until my heart stopped beating, in three days time.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Another short chapter, but I felt this one sort of stands on its own. And A guest reviewer suggested a while back that Bella should get pregnant. Vampires cannot have children in this story, for a very good reason. James and Bella's relationship is dark and twisted as is, adding a child to that would just be sick. Well, sick-er than it already is.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	26. Chapter 26 - I Do Love A Chase

**Bella's POV**

I felt the pain stop along with my heart and I just felt... Still. I felt as though my whole body had just frozen into place, yet I could still move if I wanted to. It was like when you get a chill running down your spine, only it wasn't cold, and it was everywhere, and it didn't go away.

"Bella?" I heard James shout. No, wait, it was a whisper. "How do you feel?" He asked me and I opened my eyes.

Rolling over to face him I spoke. "I feel terrified and overwhelmed by your very presence." I told him without pause.

"Bella," James sighed, "you are a vampire now. How do you feel?" He asked again.

"I feel cold," I told him. "Yet at the same time, I don't. I feel so still, like everything inside of my just, stopped. I feel hungry and afraid. You are like fire." I went on, speaking about him again. "You are so pretty to look at, yet you are dangerous. I cannot touch you without getting burned. But nothing in the world can stop me from touching you. Because I love you." As iI finished speaking, I moved forward and pressed my lips against his.

I felt him wrap his arms around his waist as he kissed me back. James had never been gentle with me, but I realise now, that he has not been rough either. Well there was that first time, and on special occasions. But he has just not been treating me as though I were fragile.

I quickly found myself in my back with James on top of me. He parted our kiss to look me in the eyes. "You said you were hungry," he reminded me, "would you like something to eat?"

I knew what he meant. He was talking about human blood, straight from a living, breathing, human. I had been living in James's world for a while now. I was his, his possession, his mate, and I would not disappoint him. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to let him turn me, I knew what it would mean. I wouldn't be chasing rabbits like the Cullens, I would be hunting humans with James. I knew how he would teach me to hunt, and I was okay with it. It was strange that it didn't bother me, but it didn't.

"Yes." I told him.

"Well how about you put some clothes on, and I will go get you something." He offered, climbing off me.

"Okay." I said, pulling back the covers. "You changed the sheets." I remarked, noting the lack of blood.

"I thought you would prefer not to sleep in her blood all night so I changed the sheets before I tuned you." He informed me. "You probably didn't notice, what with all the screaming, but I thought it would make you more comfortable. You said you didn't mind me making a mess, but I decided not to let you sleep in it." James said as he handed me some clean clothes. "You might want to take a shower." He added and I nodded, walking silently from the room.

* * *

When I returned from the shower a maddeningly tempting smell struck me. I instantly made my way to the bedroom kitchen, where a terrified looking man sat in a chair, with James standing behind him.

"Help me." He begged me, in barely more than a whisper.

"On no," My mate chided him. "She is not going to save you Jeremy." James taunted. "Bella is who I brought you here to meet. You are a gift for her."

The smell was driving me insane and it took everything I had not to run forward and drain him dry but I had to wait, I knew my place.

"Bella would you like to enjoy your present?" He asked me and I nodded furiously. I would not dare open my mouth, out of fear of what James would do if I lost control. And the lack of breathing didn't even bother me. James stepped back, and a rather terrified man looked around frightfully, searching for an escape. "If you want him Bella, you may have him."

I was upon him the second the words left my lovers mouth. I heard his scream cut out as his warm blood entered my mouth and made its way easily down my throat, easing the acid like burn as it went.

I dropped drained body to the ground and wiped the blood from my lips.

"Feel better?" James asked and I nodded.

"It helped." I told him.

James stepped over the corpse so he stood right in front of me. "You missed a bit." He told me before leaning in to lick a trail across my chin and over my lips. He knotted his fingers into my hair and kissed me, I could taste the blood on his tongue as I kissed him back.

His hands moved down my body as he deepened the kiss. My body responded instantly as my arousal grew and I pulled him tightly to me. I felt the slight smile on his lips before he pulled away to look at me.

"Are you still hungry?" James asked and I could easily have waited for my next meal, but yes, I would need more fairly soon.

I nodded my response. "Yes I am thirsty," I told him, "but I would happily spend some time with you first." James smiled at my answer and released me. I was reluctant to let him out of our embrace, but James was in charge here.

"Then we shall order take out and have some fun while we wait for it to arrive." I wondered what he meant, but I kept my mouth shut as I understood his grin meant he wanted to surprise me, so I waited to see what he would do next.

I watched as James pulled out a phone and dialled. He put the phone to his ear and spoke quickly in a frightened voice. "Hello, my name is Jeremy Hendricks." I watched James say hurriedly. "I was walking past this house and I heard something that sounded off, and when I looked in the window I saw this girl. She is clearly not in there by choice and the man was hitting her. He kept calling her Bella, or miss Swan, and saying stuff about how Alicia couldn't find her here. He walked off and I called you right away, I didn't know what else to do. The man is gone but the girl is still there and I'm scared he might return." I watched James as he answered some questions and gave the address of the house before hanging up and turning to me. "Our order should be here soon." He said with a smile and then attacked my lips once more. "But while we wait," I felt myself swung into the table and my clothes ripped off as his kisses moved down my welcoming body. "We can have some fun."

James eased his way inside of me as I tore of his shirt with ease, allowing me a beautiful view of his body. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply as he worked my body like he owned it, which he did.

* * *

I lay on the bed as the police made their way through the house until they found me. I sat up as the two officers entered the room. One was a man in his thirties, the other was a woman in her twenties, it was difficult to resist the smell of blood, but I knew it would amuse James if I played along.

"Isabella swan?" The man asked me and I nodded.

"It's Bella." I told him and he reached for his radio.

"We found her." He reported as the woman made her way to the bed.

"Bella, hi I'm Lindsey, were here to help you." She assured me moving closer.

I backed away. "You shouldn't be here." I told her. "He will be angry."

Lindsey, the blond police woman frowned. "He can't hurt you now Bella, I won't let him." She promised.

"He can always hurt me." I told her, without any doubt in my voice. "James can always hurt me, and nothing can stop him, not even you. I am his." I informed her. She looked about to protest so I spoke again. "James can find me no matter where you hide me, and he will always be able to hurt me, but it's okay, I don't mind, I want him to hurt me." I assured her and her expression turned very grave.

Lindsey turned to exchange a worried look with the other officer who nodded, signalling for her to continue. "He may have told you that Bella," she began, attempting to appeal to me, "but it's not true. Sometimes if people tell you things enough times, you start to believe them. But James does not own you, and he cannot find you. I will take you home, you father is very worried about you, and James will never hurt you again." She promised, moving closer and extending her hand.

I reached forward to take her hand and I could feel the blood throbbing beneath her skin. I looked into the hopeful eyes of a woman determined to help me before bringing her hand to my lips and forcing my teeth into the vein on her wrist.

Everything happened in a blur. The older man tried to get me away from her and I attacked him too. They screamed, I bit, and there was blood everywhere. Soon the sheets were soaked as two dead bodies lay beside me. James was watching and I had no idea when he had climbed out from under the bed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked and I nodded. James's eyes trailed across my body. "I could make love to you right there in amongst all that blood." He mused, licking his lips as he watched me. "But we need to run." He said, tearing his eyes from my blood covered body. "Your friends will be on their way, but they won't find us. Because we will be long gone when they arrive." His eyes lit up as he spoke. "I do love a chase." James said with a broad grin and extended his hand which I eagerly took.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Agent Whitlock

**Charlie's POV**

I pulled up to the house with the yellow tape and stepped out hurriedly. I ran towards the house, praying that she was okay.

"Sir," an officer stopped me, "I'm afraid I can not let you in there, this is a crime scene." He said to me the same words I had said many times before.

I turned to the younger man and proceeded to introduce myself. "My name is Charlie Swan, I am the police chief at the forks station and I demand you let me see my daughter!" I was yelling by the end of that.

He pauses for a moment to process the information before clarifying my story. "You are Isabella's father?" He asked me.

"Yes, now where is she?" I demanded again. "I was told she had been found."

The officer looked grim. "I am afraid she is not here." He informed me gravely.

"WHAT?!" I interrupted him.

He ignored my interruption and continued. "We are currently trying to determine whether or not she was ever here." He told me and I was about to start yelling when I heard another voice.

"Chief Swan?" I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Jasper and Rose wearing suits exiting the house and walking towards me.

It took me a moment to realise that was a question. "Um, yes." I responded cautiously. "Have we met?" I asked Jasper, seeing as he was the one who had spoken.

"No, but I have read your file." He said as they reached me and he held out his hand. "I am agent Whitlock, this is agent Hale, we are investigating your daughter's case." He told me as I shook his hand.

"I see." Was all I said as I looked them over. Their suit's were black and official, neatly kept. Rosalie was wearing pants instead of a skirt, I suspected to hide the marks on her legs, and her hair was cut short. Her hair looked about an inch and a half long and was brushed behind her ear.

"I need to ask you a few questions about your daughter." He went on professionally. "You have already spoken to one of my associates, however this recent event has brought more information into light, and with that, more questions. If you wouldn't mind stepping inside, I would like to ask you a few things." He asked, speaking as though we had never met before.

I just nodded and followed him towards the house, ignoring the suddenly very quiet officer.

"First of all I need you to know that you are here to answer my questions about your daughter's involvement in the scene, as none of the bodies are hers, I would request that you ignore them." I simply nodded in response, I was to afraid I would say something wrong and ruin the whole thing. "Good, then first of all, could you tell me what size clothing your daughter wears?" Jasper asked and I had to think about that.

I thought hard about that before answering. "I think she was a small, I don't know the exact size, I think she went down a size recently, before..." I couldn't finish that.

"I understand, I would like you to look through the wardrobe, but was there anything she was allergic too, or would refuse to eat? Did she have any favourite foods, or was she on a diet? Anything you can tell me about her eating habit could help." He fired all these questions at me, and I had no idea how to respond.

"She did the cooking," I told him as I walked inside. "Agent Whitlock." I added as we were now out of earshot of the officer.

"It's complicated, don't ask." He instructed and I obediently held my tongue.

I followed them through the house, listening to Jasper speak. He no longer looked like the quiet teenage boy I had once believed he was. "Bella is not here, but I am almost certain she was. And James was definitely here, but we don't know much more than that."

I followed him through the hose until we reached the bedroom where I found Carlisle and Alice both in lab coats. There was a circle of mirrors around the bed and Carlisle was examining one of the two bodies on the bed, while Alice sat quietly beside him. Carlisle looked up to acknowledge me before continuing to look them over, Alice didn't seem to notice me at all.

"They are medical examiners." Rosalie explained. "We don't know each other." She added almost as an afterthought.

"The clothes here are slightly bigger than Bella's size, and they are all black." Jasper informed me. "They could have been hers, but I can't tell without smelling her on them, and all the ones left behind have been washed." He went on. "The kitchen is well stocked with healthy food, so I believe he is actually taking care of her, if she was even here. It is impossible to tell if anyone has been sleeping on the bed, due to the bodies, and the excercise equipment, which surprised me, smells of nothing but bleach. James killed a man, whose body is in the kitchen, and then he pretended to be that man, as he called the police and told them Bella was here." The blond boy explained. "He then killed the first responders and left town."

"No he didn't." The empty voice filled the room and Jasper was instantly by Alice's side.

"Did you say something love?" He asked the tiny girl who was rather disturbingly staring at nothing. "What do you know sweetheart?" He asked her, his eyes were sad and desperate as he looked at her. Come to think of it, he may have looked like that since I arrived, I just hadn't noticed it untill now.

"James didn't kill them." She went on, not looking at him, or anyone. "That's not how he kills."

"She's right." Carlisle spoke up. "These bite marks are too small. Whoever did this deliberately made a mess for whoever was watching, the mirrors prove that much, and these bites were probably made by a woman." The doctor explained.

"Victoria could be with him" Rosalie suggested. "You said that she was eager to find him." She added and I remembered what was happening to her while we talked to the red-headed woman with the strange red eyes.

"Well if she was trying to convince him to take her back, that would explain the show.' Jasper mused, looking sadly away from Alice.

"He likes to watch." Alice spoke once again. "He likes to hear them scream, he likes to watch the fear in their eyes before they die." She said before once again falling completely silent once again.

"So where is Bella?" I asked and heard someone sigh, I think it was Carlisle.

"Where not sure." He said, meeting my eye as he spoke. "We have been following James very closely, but he always manages to disappear once we get close. Esme and Edward are following his trail right now, but it will probably just be another dead-end." He seemed hopeless, as though he had given up on finding Bella. But he kept looking, they all did. They could possibly walk away and not have him come for Alice for a long time, if ever, and yet they searched endlessly for my daughter.

"James won't be found if he doesn't want to be." The oddly distant child informed us all. "He has your daughter Charlie, and he will play with her for as long as she amuses him, but eventually he will tire of her, as he does with all the others." I was honestly surprised that she even knew I was in the room, her words however, threatened to crush all hope I had left. And yet I had to hear what she had to say. "If anyone can entertain him forever, it is not Bella. She will provide entertainment until he breaks her, and then he will move on. James has no interest in broken toys." I could not help but think that was why she was safe. I hated the thought that Bella could end up like that, but if she did, it could be the only thing that would keep her alive long enough for them to save her.

Everything had been so confusing since Bella was attacked. There were people who were not people, a girl who seemed almost dead, and one who had put herself back together after being ripped apart by a psychopath, and that was just the people I knew and trusted. I had ideas, but I didn't want to know if they were right or wrong, I just wanted my little girl back. I wished that I could go back to when she would sit in the backyard and make mud pies with her friend, why couldn't everything have stayed that simple? When my only problems were how to get mud stains out of clothes. I just wanted my baby back.

I hoped she was alright.

* * *

_**Authors Note: As was requested, I liked the begining, not sure if I'm happy with the end or not, opinions?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	28. Chapter 28 - A New Hunting Ground

**Bella's POV**

I followed the smell of her blood through the streets as James had taught me. When I found her, I waited for her to be alone before making my move. As the street began to clear the brunette woman was left mostly alone. The timing must be perfect so I waited, I followed her as she walked home, waiting for my moment. When the streets were almost clear I leapt from my hiding place and knocked her into an alley.

A surprised scream escaped her lips and I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Shh." I warned her. "He'll hear you. You _don't_ want him to hear you." And with that said, I released her mouth and climbed off of her.

She scrambled to her feet, trying to be quiet as she did so, and brushed the dirt off of her brown jacket and light blue jeans which I could see easily, even though it was so dark.

"Who is he?" She whispered cautiously to me, still deciding whether or not to trust me.

"He is a hunter." I told her quietly.

The woman looked me up and down, trying to decide whether or not I was crazy. "What do you mean a hunter?" She asked me, noting the fact that I stood between her and the only way out of the alley.

"He hunts people." I explained as simply as I was able. "He hunted me, and took me from my home. I have not seen my mother or father in months." I looked sadly to the ground as I spoke, realising the reality of my words. But then I remembered I don't want to go back and I looked to the girl again. "He is nearby, and if he finds you, you will be lucky to _just_ die." I told her, watching the fear grow in her eyes.

"How did you escape?" She asked me, still unsure as to whether or not to believe me.

"What makes you think she escaped?" The voice of my lover called out from the back of the alley, reminding me of his presence. As well as the usual mix of fear and devotion, this time I also felt relief, knowing that I was not alone.

The girls eyes widened as she looked behind her. I grabbed her arm and ordered, "Run!"

She did not need to be told twice. We ran from the alley and down the street. I led her in seemingly random directions and James's laughter kept her following me until I suggested we run into an old abandoned building to hide.

Once inside she crouched over panting and I tried to copy her, pretending to be exhausted so as not to seem less human. "Who. _Are_. You?" She demanded between pants.

I inhaled deeply, pretending to get my breath under control before trying to force my words to sound slightly laboured. "My name." I began, pausing briefly to emphasize my supposed exhaustion. "Is Bella Swan. James kidnapped me months ago, and every now and again, he lets me go, so that he can cath me all over again." I informed her. "I was running from him when I crashed into you." I told her, explaining my earlier behavior. "I'm sorry to get you caught up in all this." I apologised.

"Well I think we lost him." She said, trying to comfort me and herself as well. "I can call my brother to come pick us up, and then we'll go straight to the police." She promised. "I'm Gabriel, by the way." The girl added, extending her hand.

I hesitantly took her hand. It was even harder to resist when I could feel the blood coursing beneath the skin.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked releasing my hand and walking through the warehouse. Gabriel noted the bed inside a large circle of mirrors and regarded it cautiously. "Whoever owns this place is one hell voyeuristic fetish." She said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

"There is no service in here." I told her on no uncertain terms.

After glancing at the screen of her blackberry Gabriel turned back to me suddenly feeling very cautious around me once more. "How did you know that?" She asked me skeptically, searching the room with her eyes for ways out.

I looked into her eyes unafraid. "This is where James and I live." I told her and she took a step back, bumping into James who was standing behind her.

He grabbed her instantly and she screamed. "Go ahead and scream if you want." He told her and I saw the clear fear in her eyes. "No one can hear you but us and..." He paused as a large smile grew across his face. "I love the sound of screaming." He told her and she tried to trash about in his arms.

"Let me go!" She demanded desperately.

And with that James dropped her to the floor. "If you insist." He said casually. "After all, you are Bella's catch not mine."

"I am yours though." I assured him and he smiled back at me.

"Always my love." James promised and I smiled back.

Gabriel lay there stunned for a moment, listening to our exchange before trying to run. I stopped her before she reached the door and she thrashed about uselessly in my arms screaming for me to let her go.

I carried her, without difficulty, into the circle of mirrors and James sat on the end of the bed to watch as I dumped her on the ground at his feet.

"You were right Gabriel," my lover told her. "I do like to watch." And with that he handed me a knife.

I took the blade and crouched beside the terrified woman. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

"I am going to make you scream." I told her simply and she once again searched the room with her eyes before breaking down in tears.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed uselessly.

I observed the crying woman for a moment until I finally spoke. "Because it's what he wants." I told her. "James wants to watch me make you scream, and James _always_ gets what he wants."

Gabriel looked me in the eye, trying to seem determined and unafraid but the thumping of her heartbeat gave her away. "So everything you told me was a lie?" She demanded and I simply returned her glare with my own blank look.

It was interesting to watch her, for me, fear was natural, it was an everyday occurrence. I had grown to accept and eventually enjoy my fear, but for her it was something new. What she felt was pure, uncorrupted terror. "No, not everything." I told her. "James kidnapped me, and he made me his. He is terrifying in every way, I simply neglected to mention that I am in love with him." I explained, watching the tears fall from her eyes as she accepted her fate.

I turned my eyes to the blade James had given me. "Why a knife?" I asked him, since we both knew I did not need it.

"Never underestimate the usefulness of a blade Bella." My mate cautioned me. "The hot sting of cold metal can inspire fear far better than a fist if it is used right." Taken his words into account I lifted the face of the sacred girl, noting how her breath hitched as I did so, and brought it cleanly across her jaw, leaving a small cut in its wake.

Gabriel cried out from the shock and the pain of the simple wound which bled quickly due to her ever-increasing heartbeat.

James continued to instruct me as I opened wounds on the girl and licked the blood, carefully not touching her open wounds with me tongue.

It was a long and slow process and she screamed until her throat was sore. Once she was dead I turned to my lover and he took my hand, pulling me on top of him. He told me over and over how special I was, and how I was all his, and how sexy I looked, making that girl scream and bleed, how delectable I looked with her blood on my tongue.

It was the same as always, I basked in his compliments while we worshiped each others bodies. We made love for hours and when we finally stopped I wanted nothing more than to stay right where I belonged, in the arms of my mate. His touch made me feel so small, so insignificant, and yet so safe, as though I didn't need to be big, because James was here to do that for me.

I lay in my lover's arms and placed gentle kisses down his chest, hearing his contented moan in response. It was about to move my head upwards and kiss his lips when I noticed something I had never noticed before. There were very faint lines covering the skin over his ribs. I traced the many lines for a few moments, some were fainter than others and they were all difficult to see, even with my now inhuman sight. "James?" I asked him.

"Yes my love?" He responded, not moving from where he lay besides tightening his arms about my shoulders.

"What are these scars from?" I asked, curiously tracing each one.

That made him move. James released me and sat up very quickly, pulling the blanket over his shoulders and hiding the scars from me. "It doesn't matter." He insisted, refusing to meet my eye.

"James," He didn't respond as I moved closer. "It clearly matters to you, and I am yours, so if it matters to you, it matters to me too.' I told him and he scrunched his eyes shut before opening them to turn and look at me.

I waited but he didn't speak so I spoke instead. "Did someone hurt you?" I asked, already plotting what I could do to whoever it was.

"It was a long time ago." His voice was quiet and he looked away again. "Scars take centuries to fade from vampire skin. But these ones are barely noticeable, not because I've been around that long, but because they are older than that. They were faded to the point of almost being gone when I was turned. Some of them are older than others, and a few actually can't be seen any more." I waited silently, hanging of every word he said. "He was the only man I was ever afraid of." James went on. "And when I was through with him, he died fearing me." Then James just stopped talking and became very quiet.

After a long moment I moved closer and climbed onto his lap, only the blanket separated us and I lifted his face to look into my eyes. "Who hurt you James?" I asked in my soft gentle tone.

"My father." The words were so quiet even with my inhuman hearing I had difficulty understanding the words. "He used to beat me with a belt since I was little. He didn't need a reason, it wasn't because I would misbehave, he just liked to hit people. He would his me so hard that the belt would break my skin and laugh at me when I cried. He used to tell me it was my fault mother died, and one day I found out that he had killed her and I just snapped. I beat him, he begged and screamed and I liked it, it was a nice change. For once it was me in charge, and he was the one who was weak. A vampire passing through town smelt the blood and found me, said he liked my handiwork and asked me to join him in his travels, so I did. After that I was strong, and everyone feared me, I would never be small again, because I hit back. Now people are afraid of me." And with that he went silent again.

I hated the thought that anyone had hurt the man I loved, and it was so strange to see him looking vulnerable. I cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed him deeply, as soon as James began to kiss me back I surrendered to his movements, allowing him complete dominance.

When we parted he looked at me, almost as though he were afraid of how I would react to this knowledge. I pulled the sheet aside and it dropped onto my lap. I looked down and saw all the faint scars, now that I knew they were there I could see them, all over his ribs and his arms. "These scars," I stated, knowing that James was holding his breath and hanging of my words. "These are the scars you gained as you became strong." I told him. "You had to go through all that to become what you are and now that you are stong and terrifying, you are left with the evidence of your journey. You are strong and terrifying, and I love you James. You are my mate and I am yours in every way. I am you lover, your mate, your possession, and I will always be afraid of you, because you are perfect, and you are terrifying." As I finished speaking I felt his strong arms about my body, drawing me close as he kissed me, his tongue instantly dominating mine.

James attacked my mouth with his and while I was laying on my back with him on top of me he finally released me. "I love you my Bella." James told me and I smiled. "You are beautiful, and you are all mine." He went on. "And you are perfect. You are not beneath me any more, and you are not so weak anymore. You are prefect, and you are mine." He kissed me again. "And these scars." He said, tracing the marks he had left on my body. "These scars show how you became mine." He kissed me again and I held him tight against me.

"We should go." He said finally. "We have been in town for a while and we should move on." I nodded my agreement but I knew he also wanted to leave the place he had very briefly been vulnerable, but it would be nice to have a new hunting ground.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A bit long but it should hopefully give some insight into why James is the way he is.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	29. Chapter 29 - Guilt And Memories

**Rose's POV**

I held back a shiver of disgust as I walked into the circle surrounding the bed. "Why is it always mirrors?" I asked my family, not really caring for an answer.

I hate mirrors. They show me my scars. Every line carved into my face by that monster that was barely visible to the human eye mocked me when I looked into a mirror. Every time I saw them it took me back to that night.

* * *

_James burst in through the window and tackled me to the floor before I knew he was there. I could hear him laugh as he ripped my head from my shoulders and threw it across the room, tearing out most of my hair in the process. My lungs were no longer attached to my throat so I couldn't even cry out, but I could see. I could see as he walked over to my head and picked it up. I could see as he placed my head on the bedside table anything but gently. I watched him as he tore up my body right in front of me, and I watched that smirk on his face as he made sure to leave no patch of skin unmarked._

_Once he was done with my body he walked towards me once more and carved scars into my skin with his fingernails, despite my hopeless attempts to bite him. He even went as far as to tear off my eyelids so that I couldn't close my eyes and not see what he was doing._

_I watched helplessly, wishing I could cover my ears to avoid that horrible laughter as he walked towards the terrified Bella. I wanted to look away, I wanted so badly to look away, but I couldn't. I was here to protect her, and what he could do to her, he would do because I failed to stop him._

_I saw him pull her into a rough kiss before pushing her down on the bed and ridding her of her clothes. I tried to look away, but even through the small smears of blood I could clearly see him violate her. I wanted to fight, and scream, and cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't even blink. I simply had to watch as he had his was with her._

_For a very brief second her eyes locked with mine as the first tear made its way down her cheek, but she then shameful looked away._

_I watched, wishing that I could to _anything_ to stop it, or at least not see, and hear. I could hear his horrible laughter and the squelching sound of him ploughing into her over and over again._

_When finally he was finished he cleaned her up and dressed her. Then he turned and spoke to me. "Did you enjoy the show Rosie?" James mocked me and laughed once again, that horrible laughter that I knew I would never forget. "Well, it's been fun." He told me, picking up Bella as he spoke. "Tell you what, you look for me, and we can do this again sometime. And then he smiled proudly at be before disappearing out the window with Bella in his arms, leaving me to wait until my family returned after a few days._

* * *

"Rose!" Jasper said again, shaking me this time. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded, shaking away the memory of James's laughter.

"I'm fine." I assured him, but we both knew that I was lying.

Jasper looked at me for a moment and I knew he was worried he would lose me like he lost Alice, but after a long concerned look he decided to drop the issue. "We can't tell who killed the girl because there are no teeth marks." My brother told me. "And because James set the bed on fire before he left, we have no idea if Bella has been sleeping here or not." We both knew how hopeless this was, but we would not stop searching. Bella was like a sister, and I had promised to protect her. We would not stop searching until we found her.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	30. Chapter 30 - Jealousy

**James's POV**

I enjoyed running with Bella. It was also such a thrill to have something to run from. But the best part of the whole situation wasn't the people who would eventually lose their lives trying to take from me the one thing I would never give up, but the girl by my side. Bella was everything I had never known I wanted. Now that I had her, it was difficult to remember how I had ever survived without her. She completed me in so many ways, she makes me feel strong and powerful, she tells me every day how I frighten her, and yet she loves me anyway, she loves the fear like I do. Bella is perfect in every way, and I don't know what I would do without her.

Bella had gone out and I sat on the end of the bed, eagerly awaiting her return. When the door opened I almost believed that it was her, but something seemed wrong. And when I saw my old red-haired lover enter the circle of mirrors I stood up instantly.

"Hello love." She greeted me smiling as though we had not been apart for nearing on a year now.

"Victoria." I acknowledged.

"I've missed you." She said, walking towards me with a pout.

She shouldn't be here, this is wrong. Victoria is gone, we are done. She is the past, Bella is my everything now. "What are you doing here?" I demanded of the red-headed vampire who once shared my bed.

"I came to see you of course." She informed me. "I travelled with you for decades James, I know how you travel, and I may not be able to track you, but I can find you. I simply follow the path I know you will take and sooner or later I'll get lucky." I knew at that moment that I should have killed her from the beginning. I never should have let her go.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded with no intention to play nice. I wanted her gone, and I would not pretend for a second that I felt otherwise.

"I want you my love." Victoria insisted, walking slowly towards me. "We had a little fight, but that is no reason to give up on over 20 years together." I stood my ground as she approached, I would not back down from my ex-lover, I had nothing to fear.

"And what makes you think I want you back?" I demanded, I would not be even remotely polite to this woman. She was _nothing_ to me, she doesn't even understand me. Not like Bella does.

Victoria reached out and stroked my face. I didn't flinch, or move, or react in any way, I have nothing to fear from her. I should have killed her before, she is not scared of me now, I can't kill her if she is not scared. Her hand reached my shoulder and then travelled behind my neck to cup my head affectionately. "Because we both know you love me baby. And I am the only one who can make you feel the way I do."

Before I had time to react her hand was gone. Victoria was being thrown across the room by Bella who had snuck in while I was distracted. By the time my instincts kicked in and told me to protect the woman I loved, it was clear to me that she did not need my help. Bella was a strong fit woman, and as a vampire her strength was intensified. All the exorcise and working out I had made her do before I turned her had caused her to be stronger than most female vampires, well stronger than any woman who did not work out while she was human at least. Bella was physically stronger than Victoria, and powered by pure rage, she did not need my help.

I resumed my earlier position on the bed and watched them fight. It was very clear Victoria had no chance of winning. I watched Bella throw her around for a short time, telling her over and over again about how Victoria was not mine. Bella continued to remind her that _she_ was my possession, and that she was special like Victoria had never been. It was when I saw the terrified look on Victoria's face that I called out one word, "Stop."

It was not even very loud, but Bella obeyed instantly. She looked at me, sad and hurt, but that quickly turned back into anger when Victoria attacked her.

Bella quickly tackled her to the floor and held her there so that she could not continue fighting. "James said we stop!" Bella insisted obediently.

My ex turned to look at me, her face a mask of horror and disgust. "You _turned_ her?" She asked in shock of realising her attackers identity.

"Bella is right Victoria," I could not hide my smile as I addressed the frightened woman "She is my mate now. Bella is special, and you are nothing."

"But you told me to stop fighting her." Bella whispered, too ashamed to ask if I still had feelings for the woman before me.

"I wanted her to know that I have found the one person who can make me feel what no one else can." I explained to my lover. "I want Victoria to know that she never made me feel the way you do." Bella's confidence grew along with her smile at my words. "Victoria was my play thing for a time, but you Bella, you are my mate, my lover, you are everything I have never known I wanted. You are the one person on this earth who can give me everything I need. I love you." As my speech came to a close, I pulled out a lighter and tossed it to my brown-haired love.

Victoria screamed for only a moment before the fire engulfed her entirely, and then she was gone from our life forever.

I turned to my mate and smiled at her, thankful that I would never have to hear from that red-headed wretch again. "Good girl Bella." I said and she reluctantly returned my smile. "But tell me, why did you attack Victoria?"

Bella bit her lip, obviously not wanting to admit her reasons for harming my old mate, while at the same time knowing she was not stupid enough to deny me an answer. "She was your mate before me." My beautiful Bella hesitantly admitted.

"And you were jealous?" I asked, intrigued and slightly amused by this knowledge.

Bella nodded. "I didn't like that you once wanted her." She told me. "Are you mad that I killed her?"

I walked towards the perfection that is my lover and placed my arms around her, holding her close to me. "I think that it was both romantic and sexy." I told my Bella. "The fact that you are jealous of any woman who you see as a threat is romantic, and that you would kill to be the only woman in my life is incredilbly erotic." With that said I captured her lips in a kiss that she eagerly returned.

"I love you James." She whispered as our lips parted.

"I love you too Bella," I assured her. "More than you know."

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	31. Chapter 31 - James Ivan Hunter

**James's POV**

I told her everyday that I loved her. I told her so many times that she had changed me. I told her that she was everything I could ever want, and yet she would never believe me. Belle could never understand just how much she truly meant to me. But after our encounter with Victoria, I was determined to show her.

"Finally," I heard her say as I entered what for now was our home with the frightened man in tow. "I was beginning to think you would never return." My lover admitted shyly, hoping I would not notice the worry in her voice when I had first entered.

"I will always come back for you Bella my love." I assured her. "You are the most important thing in my life, you are more to me than anyone has ever been before and I cannot imagine my life without you." She smiled at my words and yet just as every time I said that, a flicker of doubt crossed her face.

Bella looked from me to the material in my hands and then the man behind me before returning to me once more. "Is today important in some way?" She asked as her eyes raked my body, clearly happy with what she found, she returned her gaze to my face. "Are we celebrating something?" She asked and I could not help but smile.

"Yes my love." I said as I approached her. I shoved the terrified man onto the bed as I addressed my eternal mate. "Today I am going to do with you what I have not ever done with any woman before." I saw the curiosity in her face and kissed her before continuing. "Today I am going to prove to you just how much I love you. Take off your clothes."

Within seconds my obedient Bella had stripped off the clothed she wore and I turned to glare at the man I had brought with me. "You keep your back turned." I ordered him and, frightened, he obeyed. Following the instructions I had given him before our arrival, he remained silent.

Bella watched me expectantly as I dressed her in the fancy black garment. Once she was dressed to my satisfaction I turned to the terrified priest. "Stand up!" I ordered and he was quick to obey. Once he was on his feet before us I trust a piece of paper before him. "Read it." I commanded.

He cleared his throat and began upon the task I had set him. "Lady and Gentleman," the priest began, his voice trembling with fear as he spoke. "We are gathered here today, to commemorate the union of Isabella Marie Swan, and James Ivan Hunter." Bella's eyes widened as she realised what was going on. Her eyes fluttered between my suit, her ball gown style dress, the priest, and then finally to my smiling face. Within second a beautiful smile graced her shocked face and I desperately wanted to kiss her, but I had to wait for the right moment.

"Today," the terrified man continued. "This loving couple are to be joined in, unholy matrimony." His voice caught slightly on where I had altered the usual speech to fit our situation, Bella and I could not be farther from holy. "James," his heartbeat increased tenfold at the task of addressing me directly. "Do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife." He asked me and Bella looked almost frightened, as if she thought I would laugh and tell her it had all been a joke, but I was dead serious.

"I do." I said before beginning my speech. "Bella, you are everything to me. I know you don't truly believe it, but I love you more than anything. I treasure every moment we have ever spent together. In the earlier days, when I took you and made you mine, I can still remember your screams. Right up until today, when I see you before me in that dress that is almost as beautiful as you are yourself. I love you and I will spend all of eternity with you.

I placed the ring on her finger and turned back to the priest who then addressed Bella. "Isabella, do you take James to be your husband?" He asked and from the way he viewed her, he expected her to say no.

But sure enough my beautiful Bella was overjoyed by the idea. "I do." She said with an eager smile. "I love you James. I am afraid of you, and I love it. I love how you make me feel, both the pleasure and the fear. You took me away and made me yours, and I am completely yours, forever." Her impromptu words of devotion lacked the perfected quality that came from thinking about them for days, writing and rehearsing, but her words were straight from her heart. No practice, she just said what she felt. That made it real.

I handed her the gold band which she placed my finger and the terrified priest spoke again. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." At his terrified words I took Bella in my arms and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss with passion, locking her arms around my neck as she did so.

* * *

"Do you believe me now when I tell you that you are the most important thing in my life?" I asked my beautiful bride as I licked a few drops of blood that I had missed earlier off her shoulder.

"I believe you." She said, putting her tongue in my mouth and sharing the priests blood with me. "But I need you to keep yourself busy for a few hours." Bella told me and I looked at her curiously.

"Bella we have hardly been married for two hours and you _already_ want to get rid of me?" I said _mostly_ pretending to be offended. I ran my fingers over her body as I awaited her response.

"I know," she pouted, "and I don't want to spend a single second away from you. But you didn't give me any time to get you a wedding gift, and I want to get you something special." I could not argue with those puppy dog eyes, and I knew whatever present Bella would get for me, was well worth the wait.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I apologise if that is not James's real name, it was never mentioned in the book so I just made it up.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	32. Chapter 32 - Survivors Guilt

**Emma's POV**

I awoke in the hospital, surprised by the very fact that I was still alive. I had died, I knew I had died, and yet here I was. I was alive, hooray for me. The doctors say that most of the scars would be almost unnoticeable in about 10 years, the others would be permanent. Just about every inch of my body was covered with bandages, and every time I moved I risked tearing stitches. They said that the next few weeks would be uncomfortable, I had to remain still and get plenty of rest, so in other words I would heal better if I were in a coma, would probably hurt less too. The cops came to see me as soon as I was awake, right after the doctors spoke to me of course.

"Miss Kole?" The officer asked as though he didn't know. "My name is officer Burlow, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions for me, can you do that?" He posed it as a question but it was clear I had no choice. I just nodded to keep things simple and let him go on. "Before I begin, is there anything you need, something to make your more comfortable? I could get your parents in here if you like."

I did not want my parents to hear what happened. I had spent months convincing them I was old enough to move out and live on my own, and now I just wanted to go home and have dinner with my parents, my mum stroking my hair as she read me a bedtime story, my dads good-natured laugh every time I did something wrong. All this time I had spent wanting to escape my overprotective parents, and now I just wanted to climb back inside the cotton wool they had me wrapped in and never leave. But first I needed to know the others were okay. "The other girls," I asked, "are they alright?"

Officer Burlow looked apprehensively at his partner before responding. "I'm sorry miss Kole, I'm afraid the others didn't make it. By the time you girls were discovered, you were the only survivor." His words brought tears to my eyes as I remembered their screams. We had all fought so hard to get out, and now they were dead. I had never met them before I woke up in that warehouse, but I would never forget the girls who were so strong and fought so hard to live, while only I survived. I thought perhaps that I would not be alone, we had promised to stick together, no matter what we would get through what happened and help each other through everything, even after we got out. It may seem crazy, but in that warehouse, fighting for our lives, searching desperately for a way to escape, we formed a bond that could never be broken, and now they were all gone. Now it was just me.

"What happened to them?" I asked, my voice shaky as I blinked away tears, I had to be strong.

"They bled out mostly." He told me and I tried to listen. "You were lucky to survive." That line however struck a nerve.

"LUCKY?!" I practically screamed at him. "That had _NOTHING_ to do with luck. We fought for our lives," I felt the traitorous tears make their way down my cheeks, "we were cut and bleeding and hurt, but we fought. We fought because we were strong, we were all so strong, fighting together, fighting the pain, fighting our own bodies that wanted to give in, and searching for our escape. That had _nothing_ to do with luck." My speech had left me both physically and emotionally drained and I closed my eyes to relax. "What do you want to know?" I asked and waited for his questions to begin.

"Do you remember anything about your abduction? Who took you? What they looked like? Things like that." The officer asked and I thought back.

The memory made my head throb and I tried to recall what I had seen, nothing. "Someone grabbed me from behind," I told them, "I couldn't see who. They covered my mouth and nose, they held me until I passed out, and then I woke up in the warehouse." I opened my eyes once again to view the police officers beside my bed.

"And that was when you saw the other girls?" Officer Burlow's partner prompted me and I nodded.

"We were all hanging from the ceiling by the chains around our wrists." I told them.

"And had you ever seen the girls before?" The other man asked me.

"No." I told them both. "We were strangers before what happened in the warehouse."

"You say you were chained to the ceiling?" It was Officer Burlow who spoke this time and I nodded to confirm that this was true. "How did you get down?" He asked.

"There were keys." I told him. "We all wore keys around our necks. Keys that opened the chains for someone else. We all worked together." I choked back a sob at the memory of the clever girl who had worked out how to escape the chains.

"So who's idea as it to try the keys? Was it yours? Or did one of the other two decide to unlock the chains?" I was about to answer the officer's question when I realised something.

"The other two?" I asked in shock and desperation.

"Well which one of them was it who thought of using the keys to get out?" Officer Burlow asked misinterpreting my question as an answer to his.

"No, you said two." I told him sitting up straight even though it hurt to do so.

"Yes," his partner confirmed. "The two girls who didn't make it." I stared at him in shock as he spoke. "Kristina Arlows, and Charmian Depson." He said, reading the names from the file in his hand.

The monitor beside me began beeping furiously. "Not two, there were three." The officer's looked at me confused as the words flew out of my mouth so fast I was not sure they had heard me. "THREE!" I screamed. "There were _three_ girls there with me." They're eyes widened in shock as the nurses came running in. I quickly went over the girls he had named. "Kristy, Charmian, and Bella!" I told them both, ignoring the doctors orders to calm down. I couldn't calm down, if they hadn't found her she might not be dead. She could be bleeding to death somewhere. "Where's Bella!" I didn't even care that I was screaming. "You have to find Bella!" I felt a slight pinch in my left arm and my eyes grew heavy. My head was dizzy and the room blurred as I fell back onto the bed. "You have to find Bella." My voice was weak as everything faded away.

* * *

When I came to, my mother was beside me. "Mummy?" My voice was weak as I was still waking up but she reacted instantly.

"Emma, oh Emma sweety your okay." She said hugging me so tight my chest hurt. I didn't complain though, I was just glad to have her hold me again. Behind her I could see my father's worried expression.

"Oh good your awake." My mother released me and I turned towards the unfamiliar voice and found a pale woman with short blond hair standing in the doorway wearing a suit. "My name is Agent Hale, I'm with the FBI, miss Kole I would like to ask you a few questions." As she strode through the door I noticed an older man following behind her.

"Can't you just give her a minute?" My mother begged her. "She hasn't had a break, as soon as she wakes up someone new wants to talk to her." Mum was holding my hand as she spoke and Dad had made his way across the room to stand defensively behind her.

"I understand that Mrs Hale," The blond woman said sympathetically. "But there is a girl still out there and it is imperative that we find her as soon as possible." Agent Hale explained.

"Its okay Mum." I said sitting up slowly and beckoning the agent forward. "I want to help find Bella." I assured them.

"What can you tell me about the missing girl?" She asked, sitting down on the bed beside me in a comforting manner.

It as strange how her comforting Yellow eyes bored into mine as I answered her question. "Well Bella was really quiet, she didn't talk much, but she was clever, and strong. She held on like the rest of us and tried to get out, she was really strong." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I spoke of her, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Did you know her last name?" Agent hale asked and I thought back on it.

"Yes." I told her. "Her last name was Hunter. Bella Hunter." I heard Agent Hale sigh and the older man dropped his head to his hands as though he was going to cry.

"Well thank you for your cooperation." Agent Hale said sadly. "You will need to make a formal statement to the police." And with that she turned to leave.

I was shocked that she would leave with such little information. "What that's it?" I demanded. "That is all you want to know? How will that help you find her?" I couldn't believe that she would walk away like that, the girl could be _dying_ for gods sake.

"I work with the missing persons unit of the FBI, we search mainly for children but certain other cases gain our attention." She began to explain. "The case of Bella _Swan_ is of particular interest to us because of the man who has taken her. We came here, under the belief that she was the missing girl, but that is a case for the local authorities." She just walked out the door as though she had never been here.

I couldn't believe this, Bella could be dying or dead or worse, and no one cared. She was a strong quiet girl who was very clever and brave. "She wasn't afraid you know." I said, desperately wanting to her from leaving. I was surprised when the FBI agent turned to face me. "She was brave and she wasn't afraid. She kept going no matter what. She was terrified of mirrors, especially broken ones, and the floor was covered in broken glass from mirrors but she kept going." I continued describing the girl I had met in hopes that Agent Hale would help look for her, or do something_ anything_. "She had a mum and a dad who were split up, and she did ballet when she was a kid. And her dad's a cop."

The older man turned and spoke to Agent Hale. "Are you sure it's not her Rose?" He asked her sounding worried. "That sounds an awful lot like Bella." He told her.

Agent Hale gritted her teeth. "I know." Was all she said as she approached me once again. "Emma," she said kindly. "Can you tell me everything you remember from your abduction?" She asked me.

"I'll try." I promised and thought back to the most terrifying night of my life.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Confused? I'm not surprised. All will be explained.**_

_**Guest - I have said before that this story does not have a happy ending. If you want a happy ending, read my other stories. This one is twisted and sick and there will be no happily ever after.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	33. Chapter 33 - Sticking Together

**Emma's POV**

_My arms hurt like hell, the muscles in my body were sore and everything ached. My arms hurt and I had a splitting headache. I heard a groan and opened my eyes. It took me a moment to realise what I was seeing, in front of me was a girl with long brown hair, in her underwear, with her arms pulled up over her head and a key hanging on a chain around her neck. Once I realised that I had no idea where I was and that there was actually a girl in front of me in chains I screamed._

_I thrashed about and promptly realised that there were two other girls there, that I was also in my underwear, and that I was also chained up. When I realised that I could not get out I turned to the girls I had woken with my screams. Two of them were very quiet and had stopped fighting their chains by this point, the youngest girl was still screaming._

_Due to my initial reaction I was swinging around on my chains, which hurt more than staying still but I couldn't stop it. "Everyone calm down!" I finally yelled and all the girls looked to me. "Where are we?" I asked, attempting to make sense of the situation._

_"Somewhere big and dark." The red-haired girl to my left answered._

_"Right." I said, taking in everything as my eyes adjusted to the light. "And who are we all?" My name is Emma, Emma Kole. What about the rest of you?" I made eye contact with each girl, attempting to comfort them and earn their trust._

_"Charmain Depson." The frightened looking red-head spoke again, she looked to be the oldest._

_I turned to the youngest girl, the one with short dark brown hair. "And you?"_

_"I'm Kristy." She choked out. "I wanna go home." The poor girl sobbed._

_"You will get home." I promised her. "What about you?" I asked the quiet brunette on my right._

_"My name is Bella Hunter." She told me simply, refusing to meet my eyes as she spoke._

_"What is home for you Bella?" I asked, attempting t remain in control of the situation. "Do you live with your mum and dad?" I prompted._

_"My parents split up when I was little." She told me. "I lived with my mum for a long time, and I moved in with dad when I was 17."_

_"And how old are you now Bella?" I asked, trying to make her keep talking._

_"I'm 18." Was all she said._

_"What does your dad do?" I continued firing questions to keep the girls focused on the conversation instead on where we were._

_"He's a cop." She stated simply._

_I turned to Kristy, the frightened young girl in front of me. "You said you want me to get home." I reminded her. "What is your home like?"_

_"Um.." She hesitated as the tears ran down her face. "My mum stays at home and looks after my little brother, and my dad is a lawyer."_

_"What's your little brother's name?" I asked her._

_"Mathew." Kristy sobbed._

_I wanted to keep her calm so I kept asking. "How old is Mathew?"_

_"4 and a half." Her breaths were shaky._

_"Tell me something about him," I commanded, "Anything."_

_"He refuses to eat anything but pancakes for breakfast." The frightened young girl offered._

_"That's really good Kristy." I assured her. "And how old are you?"_

_"I'm 16." Her voice was quiet with fear._

_"And you Charmain?" I asked the red-haired girl to my left. "What is home for you?"_

_"My mum works in the hospital," she told us. "She's a doctor and I want to follow in her footsteps. I'm 22 and I'm a first year resident, I am sharing an apartment with a couple other residents and I never knew my father."_

_"I just moved away from my parents." I told the three girls. "I'm 19, and I had to go to hell and back to prove to them that I can live on my own. I am in university, majoring in english literature. I live in my crappy little apartment that I call home and I have a stuffed toy elephant named Phanty that I have had since I was a kid and he still sleeps with me at night." The girls waited to see the point of this sharing session. "I need you all to stay calm, we will get out of here and then we can all go home. Bella you will go home to her dad, and Kristy you will see your little brother Mathew eating pancakes every morning, and Charmain you will go back to living with you friends from work, and I will go to sleep hugging Phanty. If we all stay calm and work together we _will_ get out of here." I assured them all._

_"You sound like a trauma surgeon from the hospital." Charmain told me. "They are always good under pressure."_

_"Good." I insisted. "That's good Charmain. If we all just focus on home we will get out of here." I assured everyone. "Now the first thing we have to do, is get out of these chains." I said, making things simple. "Any ideas?"_

_"The keys." I knew from the quiet shy voice that it was Bella who spoke._

_"What was that?" I asked her kindly._

_"We all have keys, maybe whoever brought us here _wanted_ us to escape?" She suggested shyly._

_"That's a good idea Bella." I assured her. "But the keys are around our necks and our hands are bound, how do you propose we get them?" I asked her not wanting to discourage the idea._

_Without speaking she stiffened her body, making her even straighter than before. Bella pulled her ankles back and then threw them forward so that they flew up over her head as the chain she was hanging from swung. Bella was soon upside down, holding the chains and she slowly bent her arms until she could grab the key which hung from the thin chain and now lay over her face. Bella shook the key free of where it hung around her neck and then swung back into her original position with the key in her hands._

_"Where did you learn to do that?" Charmain asked in shock._

_Bella paused before answering. "I did ballet as a kid."_

_We all watched in awe as she gripped the chains and pulled herself up so that she could take the key between her teeth and attempt to unlock her chains while she swung wildly._

_Finally she let her arms drop once more. "It doesn't fit." She mumbled around the key in between her lips._

_"Well it was worth a shot." I said comfortingly._

_"Maybe the keys unlock each others chains." Kristy said timidly._

_In response Bella swung forward and wrapped her cool legs around my waist. She then proceeded to try the key in the lock of my chains. Then Charmain's, and finally Kristy's. It was with the frightened young Kristy that the key finally worked._

_Kristy screamed and clung to Bella as they swung on Bella's chains alone. Bella spat the key out and there was a small clang as it hit the floor._

_"Your key." Bella commanded. "Give me your key." Kristy stopped screaming and wordlessly placed the key in Bella's hands._

_"I am going to put you on the floor." Bella informed her. "It's not far and you will be much safer down there." With a few moments of pleading, Kristy allowed Bella to drop her to the floor._

_Their was a cry as she landed and Charmain instantly asked if she was okay._

_"There is broken glass." Kristy whimpered and sure enough, on the floor, small shapes could be seen which had been previously hidden in the darkness._

_The three of us who were not touching the ground shared a questioning look. "Who's lock does that one fit?" Charmain asked Bella and it was decided, we would fall to the broken glass rather than hang here helplessly._

_I was the next to be freed, then Charmain, and finally Bella._

_The glass cut into me as I landed and the pain shot through my body, my lack of clothes offering no protection from the shattered glass cutting into my skin. Once we were all on the floor Bella and Charmain busied themselves with attempting to remove the glass. With the hands on work it was difficult to tell whose blood was who's as we were all covered in each other's blood and our own._

_Kristy was crying hysterically. "We're gonna die!" She insisted, clinging to Bella._

_"Don't think like that." I ordered, trying to calm her. "We'll get out, I promise."_

_"There is no point trying to get out of here," the terrified girl insisted. "We are all just going to die anyway."_

_"Kristy," Charmain said, crouching beside her. "We are going to keep going, and we are going to find a way out of here, and we are not going without you." Kristy's frightened eyes looked up at her. "We are going to get out of this together or die sitting here with you, your choice."_

_"And then what?" Her voice was shaky as the tears ran down her face. "We just go home like nothing happened? I can't forget this." She sobbed into Bella's shoulder._

_"We'll stick together." I assured her. "No one will understand what it's like to be here, not our parents, not our friends, but we will." I went on. "Well stick together in here, and we'll stick together out there too. We'll go home, but we'll stay in touch okay. Well I will." I added when I realised that I couldn't speak for the others, they may want to cut out all reminders of this place._

_"If we end up in the hospital where I work I could introduce you to my room-mates and my mother." Charmain offered, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly._

_It was a long moment of silence before Bella finally spoke. "We'll stick together for as long as we live." She vowed and with Kristy slightly less terrified, we all tried to find a way to walk across the floor without _completely_ shredding our feet on the glass._

_We were attempting to get through the large space and find a door when we realised Bella was still sitting there amongst the glass._

_"Bella," Charmain hissed. "What are you doing?"_

_"The glass is reflective." She mumbled quietly. "This glass is from shattered mirrors. I hate mirrors, broken ones especially." He voice was shaky and she seemed almost paralysed with fear._

_I made my way over to her although each step was agonising and I painfully dropped to her side. "Why do you hate mirrors?" I asked her, up close I could see that she was not frozen but shaking with fear._

_"I lost my virginity in a ballet studio." Her voice was as shaky as her body. "The walls are covered in mirrors so I could watch as he raped me." I realised then her problem was connected to a traumatic memory. "The broken glass was what gave me all my scars." She explained and I looked at her in surprise._

_"Scars?" I asked her._

_"Guess you can't see them in the dark." She said quietly._

_"Bella," I said, attempting to calm her. "There is no reason to be afraid." I assured her and I was about to say more before she cut me off._

_"I am not afraid." Bella assured me. "I am only afraid of one thing and that is James. He is strong and dangerous and terrifying. He cannot be stopped, what he want he gets, and he wants me so he shall have me. Nothing can keep James from having me, from the moment he laid eyes on me to that night in the ballet studio, I have been his. Always his, completely his, and nothing but his. Nothing can stop him and no one can take me from him. James is my everything and I am his possession, his everything. I am special. I am all to him and he loves me more than anyone else and I will forever be his. James will find me wherever I am and he will hurt me because I am his, always and forever. For all of eternity I will fear no one but him. That emotion is reserved only for James. I am his and he desires no one else. No one can be his like I am his, not Alice, or Victoria, or Rose, or anyone else he has hurt. I belong to James and not you or anyone else."_

_I was in shock at her words, she spoke of the man who had raped her and I couldn't tell if she feared him or worshipped him. It was terrifying and sick to hear anyone speak of their rapist in such a manner and I knew then that Bella had been horribly abused in her life._

_I reached out and took her hand. "Bella," I said determinedly. "We are here for you." I assured her. "Not just now but when we get out of here I'll always stand by your side if you stand by mine now. Help us get out of here and we'll help you, not just in here, when we get out I will help you however I can. I wont let this man touch you again." I assured her._

_"We're here for you Bella." Charmain said as she also dropped to her side. I hadn't noticed her approach. "Just like we told Kristy, we will get through this together, not just this but whoever is after you too."_

_"I'm here for you too." Kristy's timid voice joined in._

_"We'll get through this," I assured her, "I promise."_

_And then Kristy screamed._

_There was blood and screaming and pain. But not Bella, Bella never screamed. Bella was not afraid._

* * *

_**Authors Note: Seems a bit like something from a Saw movie. What do you guys think of this story ark?**_

_**Guest - If you would like to have a better idea of what Bella's dress looked like I went to google images and found some examples that come close to my imaginatoion. Some things you should know however, the dress had long sleves, was made of satin, showed cleavage, and had a corset around the waist.**_

_**The skirt looked a something like these:**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=njsEHecX-D6WDM:&imgretfurl=www . quinceanera-gown-dresses-2102-Classical-ball-gown- halter-top-black-Quinceanera-dress-cheap-Q2012612- goods-21 . html&docoid=E2rtGtitx3zgoM&imgurl=www . quinceanera-gown-dressesprocucts/big/2012_Classica l_ball_gown_halter_top_black_Quineanera_dress_chea p_Q2012612_ &w=773&h=1000&ei=-J8lUai8N4fzmAXP7YCwBA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:139&iact=rc&dur=537&sig=113714094918495065649&page=1&tbnh=181&tbnbw=137&start=0&ndsp=16&tx=55&y=74**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?start=181&hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=9WocV3HhXg7H0M:&imgrefurl= www . 9lover shop/wedding-dress-bridal-gown-6414 . html&docid=ZRuJd8swnJm6xM&imgurl= www . 9lover products/big/2010_black_wedding_dress_005_ &w=800&h=1200&ei=WaAlUY6MKe6gmQW43YHQBg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:280&iact=rc&dur=642&sig=113714094918495065649&page=8&tbnh=182&tbnw=118&ndsp=29&tx=48&ty=132**_

_**The bodice/corset looked something like one of these:**_

_**www . google . /imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=xv1gxB5EUDzpQM:&imgrefurl= www . newyorkdress . &docid=9dg1IH1AgtE-aM&imgurl= images . newyorkdress Items_Big/10661_ &w=467&h=656&ei=-J8lUai8N4fzmAXP7YCwBA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:232&iact=rc&dur=317&sig=113714094918495065649&page=2&tbnh=183&tbnw=126&start=16&ndsp=24&tx=66&ty=90**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=xSZiPdo_pSHZBM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=CqMz1REJBEctOM&imgurl= www . lulusoso upload/20110607/Fablous_beaded_black_ball_gown_pro m_ &w=645&h=788&ei=-J8lUai8N4fzmAXP7YCwBA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:247&iact=rc&dur=333&sig=113714094918495065649&page=3&tbnh=181&tbnw=166&start=40&ndsp=29&tx=89&ty=75**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?start=393&hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=ulLY2BbYRIEx0M:&imgrefurl= keeppy keeppies/47f86db4219ee1d0&docid=BkPtQBuiAEjx6M&imgurl= keeppy . %253Fid%253D12188&w=618&h=758&ei=saAlUdK0HK2amQWLioHgAg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:292&iact=rc&dur=381&sig=113714094918495065649&page=16&tbnh=183&tbnw=154&ndsp=7&tx=92&ty=124**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=-kUJ6uVXVzxAxM:&imgrefurl= www . corset-story . &docid=8-aZBORZ_oJxOM&imgurl= www . corset-story media/catalog/product/cache/4/image/500x500/9df78e ab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/b/l/black_corset_5 . jpg&w=500&h=500&ei=p6klUeHvC4SbmQXMpIHADA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:128&iact=rc&dur=342&sig=113714094918495065649&page=1&tbnh=175&tbnw=184&start=0&ndsp=19&tx=94&ty=97**_

_**www . google . com. au/imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=BDqMQ8MenpbU8M:&imgrefurl= www . gothikas shop/index . php%3Fmain_page%3Dproduct_info%26products_id%3D273 &docid=icghCrt5XJhOIM&imgurl= shop/images/catalog/02TCS528 .j pg&w=588&h=707&ei=p6klUeHvC4SbmQXMpIHADA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:149&iact=rc&dur=984&sig=113714094918495065649&page=1&tbnh=175&tbnw=150&start=0&ndsp=19&tx=62&ty=99**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=7LuI5dGYrtYaEM:&imgrefurl= baci-farfalle search . htm&docid=kC19M-iaohimnM&imgurl= baci-farfalle images/50121 . jpg&w=380&h=550&ei=p6klUeHvC4SbmQXMpIHADA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:217&iact=rc&dur=301&sig=113714094918495065649&page=2&tbnh=186&tbnw=125&start=19&ndsp=26&tx=65&ty=90**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=5Njpj4HDuTo0rM:&imgrefurl= www . corsets-au a3308-dark-grey-corset-with-feather-embroidery . html&docid=tlGDHrSHjY8NRM&imgurl= www . corsets-au media/catalog/product/cache/5/image/500x500/9df78e ab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/s/j/sj-095_1 . jpg&w=500&h=500&ei=p6klUeHvC4SbmQXMpIHADA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:325&iact=rc&dur=5953&sig=113714094918495065649&page=3&tbnh=173&tbnw=180&start=45&ndsp=25&tx=85&ty=136**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=VPrK36ipnt2pUM:&imgrefurl= www . corsets-au . &docid=OvjdkLDn0TaHuM&imgurl= www . corsets-au . &w=500&h=500&ei=p6klUeHvC4SbmQXMpIHADA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:337&iact=rc&dur=209&sig=113714094918495065649&page=4&tbnh=173&tbnw=180&start=70&ndsp=20&tx=133&ty=70**_

_**www . google . com . au/imgres?start=196&hl=en&biw=1090&bih=612&tbm=isch&tbnid=kPKEsREjrJKo8M:&imgrefurl= www . voluptasse . co . uk/shop-online/product_ %3Fproducts_id%3D208&docid=Yf0TP5s8TLykQM&imgurl= www . voluptasse . co . uk/shop-online/images/n7800-sweet_lovers_black_cor set . jpg&w=500&h=500&ei=LrMlUaHgCqyWmQXVlIHQDQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:22&iact=rc&dur=365&sig=113714094918495065649&page=9&tbnh=179&tbnw=179&ndsp=22&tx=66&ty=87**_

_**Sorry there are so many, I could not find one that perfectly fit my imagination. Hope this helps your visualisation.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Making Promises

**Emma's POV**

All the while as I was telling her what happened, Agent Hale and the older man kept sharing odd looks and when I finished she asked my parents and who I assumed was her partner to leave us for a moment.

The room was silent as no one spoke. "Emma," She said finally while taking off her sunglasses. "I want you to look at my face and tell me what you see."

I leaned forward and as I got a closer look I realised that surrounding her eyes were the hideously large scars, and once I noticed those, I realised they were all over her face, not as bad as around the eyes though. I eyed her over and saw such a beautiful face mangled with scars. "There are scars on your face." I told her and she nodded.

"The man who attacked you is named James." She informed me.

"James..." I thought aloud. "But that was the name of the man who hurt Bella."

"Yes." Was all she said as she stared at the floor. It was a long moment before she spoke again. "They are one and the same." She swallowed deeply. "James is the only name we know him by, no last name, just James. He is a sadistic psychopath who is more emotionally unstable than usual. We have been tracking him but all we find in his wake are a trail of bodies. The one body we have not found is from the woman who instead of killing, he kidnapped. James only lets people live if living will cause them to suffer longer." She sighed. "What I believe he was doing that night was relieving past kills." I looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant. "You said that Bella named three girls while she was talking about him," she reminded me. "Their names were Alice, Victoria, and Rose. Two of those women were his past victims, the other, an ex-girlfriend of his we assumed he was back together with, but now it is possible she is dead or worse. Victoria was I belive, a sociopath. James left her, and I knew she was searching for him, when some of the bodies in his wake were found to be killed by a woman we assumed that they were together once more, now perhaps he may have another partner. Alice was the earliest of his victims we know of. He never killed her, but chased her and tormented her until she lost her mind, he then got bored with her and ran off to chase more interesting prey. After his attack on Bella we had her under protection, we did not believe he would return for her but were cautionary anyway." She paused. "Not cautionary enough. I was assigned as Bella's protector the night that James came back for her and took her away. My name is Rose." She went quiet again and I realised that the scars on her face were put there by _him_.

"The people in that warehouse with you were substitutes for some of his most traumatic victims." Rose went on. "Those he had an emotional connection with, those he left alive." She paused again and I realised this was hard for her. She was just like me, a victim of James. "I used to have long hair before he ripped it out." She told me and I wanted to do something to make her feel better, but I thought the best thing I could do was let her talk. "You were there as a substitute for me. Victoria has red hair, or had, I'm not sure really."

"Charmain." I cut in and Rose nodded.

"Alice had dark brown hair and was roughly around the age of 16. It is unknown exactly how old she is as she suffered amnesia before losing her mind. And he clearly did not require a substitute for Bella as he still has her and can still torment her." Agent Hale explained. "The attachment you speak of her having is most likely some form of stockholm syndrome or battered woman syndrome. He also changed her name for whatever reason, which he is able to do because of her dependance and attachment caused by one of the two cases I just mentioned. If he tells her something enough times, she will believe it. If he tells her she can never escape him, she will stop trying. If he tells her her last name is Hunter when in fact it is Swan, she will eventually believe him."

"So Bella knew that James brought us there, and she knew he would kill everyone. Why didn't she warn us?" I asked feeling almost slightly betrayed, even though I knew Bella was a victim as well.

"Most likely," Rose began, "he told her not too and she would be too terrified to disobey. Don't forget, James has been tormenting, beating, and raping Bella for almost a year now. By now she is probably completely subservient to him out of pure desperation. She simply has no other choice." Rose clearly cared deeply for Bella, and from what I could tell she knew her well. If Rose said she was a victim, she was a victim.

"She said we would stick together until we died." I remembered. "She was trying to tell us." Rose nodded. "But we were all supposed to die, then why am I here?" I could feel myself crying again. It should have been Kristy, or Charmain. Why me?

"Because you made a promise." I looked to Rose again as she spoke. "Everything you told me, you said you kept promising the girls. You promised you would get them out of there, you promised you would be there for the girls, and you promised you would protect Bella from James." She reminded me. "I read the police report, but I would not be surprised if you did not know yet." I looked to her, waiting for her to tell me.

It was a long time before she spoke again. "James enjoys marking those he leaves alive." Pause. "Scars are his way of making us remember." Pause. "After what he did do me," pause. "He carved messages into my body. They said that I should have left with the others, and that I couldn't protect her." She looked about to cry.

"He did it to me too didn't he?" I already knew the answer to that.

"And Bella, he has done it to those he has let live." She told me and I remembered Bella talking about her scars.

"What do mine say?" I didn't want to know.

Rose was silent for a long time. "Don't make promises you can't keep." I burst into tears and she held me while I cried. I had promised to help them all and I didn't keep that promise. "I know you hate yourself right now," Rose told me and she was right. "But your making promises you shouldn't have is the only reason you are still alive." **Did she really think that would make me feel better?** I wish I was dead.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Can We Keep Her

**Bella's POV**

"Are you ready for this?" James asked me and I nodded.

James had been teaching me how to scare people and we were going to break into a house. James said that just finding a stranger in their locked house at night could scare most people so this one should be relatively easy.

Once we were inside he directed me to the living room. "Shouldn't we go upstairs?" I asked him quietly.

"No." My husband told me. "If you want to scare someone, make them come to you." And with that said he pushed a lamp of a table.

I could have caught it but I didn't think James wanted me too so instead I just stood there and watched it fall to the ground. There was a loud noise as it shattered and the people upstairs woke with a start.

There were some hushed words between the couple until they slowly approached the stairs. Once they were in sight James was behind them and he dragged them into the centre of the room.

"Let me go!" The man demanded.

"Please don't hurt me." His wife pleaded. "We wont call the police if you just leave now." She looked about to cry.

James grinned at me. "See, like I said, easy as pie." I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his terrifying smirk which had been etched into my memory since the earliest days I had known him.

The couple was still talking.

"Please, just take what you want and leave." The woman begged.

"You get out of my house this instant or I am calling the police." He ordered, seeming to think he was somehow in charge.

His wife however was just terrified. "Are you going to hurt me?" She asked, tears spilling down her face.

James turned his head to address the woman he held captive. "I am not going to hurt you." He promised, sounding almost compassionate. "I'm going to hurt him." And at his words, James dug his teeth into the angry man's jugular, silencing him forever.

The woman whimpers at the sight of her husbands demise and watches James fearfully. He simply pushes her in my direction and I catch her before she reaches the floor. It takes her a moment to realise I have caught her and stop screaming. James walks up to the woman who grows very quiet. He gets right up in her face and says very clearly. "I won't hurt you, my wife will." James turns his attention to me as her eyes grow very wide. "Bella." He says, commanding me to begin.

I clamp my hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming and I feel the whimper against my skin as I hold the knife in front of her face. I may not need a knife, but I prefer to use the knife to break their skin instead of my teeth, I just love they way they shiver in fright at it cuts them open instead of screaming at the burn my venom causes.

I quickly slid the sharp blade across her neck and sliced open her jugular before latching onto the wound and slowly sucking her dry.

As I dump her carcass to the floor at my feet, James and I both turned to face the young girl, who could not be older than 6 or 7, watching us intently from the staircase. She had platinum blonde hair and very wide green eyes as she peeked through the banisters.

"James." I said to draw his attention.

"I know." His response was instant. "She has been there since the screaming began." He informed me. "Listen." I did not hesitate a second before obeying his instruction. I could hear quite clearly the child's steady heartbeat. "She's not scared." James told me. "If she were scared," he began to explain, "her heart would be beating erratically."

"Is that bad?" I asked him, slightly unsure of my husbands ways. "Is it a problem that she is not afraid?" James had taught me to always scare people, but he did not seem put out by her lack of fear.

"She's not my victim." My lover explained. "I did not come here to kill her. If I'm not going to kill her whether she is or not afraid is irrelevant." I could understand his reasoning but it bothered me that she was not afraid.

I walked up the stairs and approached the young girl who had watched her parents murder so casually. I crouched down so my face was inches from hers. I could hear James standing behind me and yet she just watched me with wide-eyed curiosity. "Are you scared little one?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

The girl simply shook her head.

"Why aren't you scared?" I asked her curiously, narrowing my eyes in confusion. She had just watched us murder her parents while her mother begged us not to, why was she not afraid.

The girl looked to James. "He says he didn't want to kill me." Her voice was quiet and dreary as she spoke.

She didn't seem to care for her parents lives. "Do you know what we are." I asked her and she simply nodded. "What are we?" I was curious as to her theory.

"You're monsters." The little girl said calmly.

I heard my lover laugh and I smiled involuntarily. "But you aren't afraid?" I asked again, curious as to how this strange girl acted.

She shook her head. "I've met a monster before, monsters don't scare me no more." She explained simply.

"And what monster have you met?" I asked with an encouraging smile.

When the girl looked silently at her father's body I realised that it wasn't just her who was strange. This whole family was off. The house seemed for show, well decorated, but with no signs of someone _actually_ living here. The place looked like it was taken from a magazine. And her parents were off too. Her father demanded we leave as though he had authority over us, and his mother just begged us not to hurt her. She never begged for her husband's life, and when James killed him she didn't seem upset to lose him, more, fearful of the realisation that she was less likely to survive this. And the girl wasn't upset by her parents deaths, or scared of their killers.

I looked at the little girl and noted the way she held her arms, as though she were trying to hide them.

I reached out and took hold of her left wrist, pulling her arm up so that it was straight between us. I met her eyes as I pulled up her sleeve. When I looked to her arm I knew I was right; there were small scars lining her arm. The scars were barely a centimetre long and there couldn't be more than 14. "Did you do this?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm five." The little girl mumbled quietly.

I was shocked that a girl this young would do something like this to herself. "What's your name?"

"Harmony." She replied simply.

"Where did you learn to do this Harmony?" I asked her, she must have picked it up somewhere.

"Mum taught me." Harmony informed me quietly.

She hardly spoke and I had to _force_ the answers out of her. "Why?"

"She says it helps." The young girl explained.

"Helps with what?" I continued questioning the strange girl, intrigued by her odd reactions.

Her eyes silently returned to the body of her father. She was not scared and seemed to hold no remorse for his death.

She didn't even grieve; and I think I know why. "Did that monster touch you Harmony."

She nodded and I let her arm drop to her side.

I was fascinated by this messed up child, her abuse had changed her, caused her to look upon the world in a different light; I understood that.

I turned to James and I did something I cannot remember ever doing before; I asked him for something. I gave my lover all he desired and accepted all he gave me, but as far as I can remember, I have never _asked_ him for anything before. "Can we keep her?" I asked hopefully.

James considers my request carefully. He then bends down to address Harmony while I step back, allowing them room to speak. "Are you scared of monsters sweetie?" He asks her kindly and I am glad to see he is good with her.

Harmony shakes her head.

"So you know that we are monsters," he began and she simply nodded to say this was true. "And we do not scare you?" She shook her head. "Would you be against coming with us?" My mate asked her.

Harmony shook her head. "I lived with a monster before." She told him. "I would happy to be with you two, you are better monsters."

"Well then, Harmony Hunter," my lover began, causing a large grin to spread across my face. "Welcome to the family." He gestured to me. "This is my wife, she will be your mother, and I will be your father." Harmony looked at me and I was happy to see her return my smile.

We are a family.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And just when you thought this story couldn't get any more messed up.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	36. Chapter 36 - Goodbye Harmony Brenton

**Irene's POV**

I have worked social services for a good 17 years now. I have taken beaten and abused children from their homes, I have protected families and broken them when they were damaging to children, but this one puzzles me.

Harmony Brenton. Her parents have not been at work in almost three weeks, none of their family and friends have heard from them, not even their neighbours have seen them entering or leaving the house. Harmony is believed to be abandoned, and all evidence suggests she is, however, everyday she shows up at pre-school, swearing blind that her father dropped her off and her mother made her lunch.

No one has been able to contact her parents, not via phone, or even showing up at the house. Teachers have tried waiting with her after school hours, but she seems to just disappear when they turn their backs, or even in the blink of an eye. She just vanishes and reappears the next day, she appears well taken care of and her teachers say she even seems happier, but there has been so sign of a parent or caretaker for weeks.

Her school originally tried to contact her parents because of her traumatizing some of the other students. According to reports of her teaches, she got into a conversation with one Markus Hendricks about monsters. When Markus claimed they weren't real, Harmony allegedly laughed in his face and began to tell him all about how monsters were very real and how she had seen them. She told him that they could disguise themselves so perfectly that they were easily mistaken for people, she claimed that anyone he knew could be a monster, even those he trusted, his family or friends, parents even. She went on to explain how she wanted to be a monster when she was older because it was more fun that way.

Her teacher interrupted the conversation and began attempting to contact her parents to inform them of her behaviour so that they could deal with it themselves. When their attempts to contact Mr and Mrs Brenton proved fruitless people began to worry and the authorities were involved.

Harmony was eventually removed from school during the day and has been sitting in my office for the last ten minutes. Her slightly withdrawn demeanour would be characteristic with abuse victims if she were not smiling so much. She just sits there, happily drawing pictures.

"Harmony?" I began considerately. If I could get her to admit to abuse or criminal neglect we could get clearance to launch a full investigation and discover what is _really_ happening at home. "Can you tell me how things are at home?" I asked her politely and was awarded a broad smile in response.

"Well, mum and Dad look after me." The young girl announced happily. "Mum makes me breakfast lunch and dinner, and Dad is super nice. He tells me stories and plays with me, we have lots of fun. Mum plays too but she doesn't have as many great stories as Dad does; She always tucks me in though, and they both give me kisses good night, it's really great." Her eyes lit up as she spoke about her parents and I found the allegations hard to believe.

"Well you see Harmony," I was unsure of how to phrase the question. "No one has been able to talk to your Mummy and Daddy, and people are starting to worry." She simply looked at me in amusement. "Harmony, do your parents have friends over often?" I asked her, thinking that seemed a good place to start.

"Oh yes," The young girl assured me. "We have guests over for dinner every week." She said proudly and giggled.

"What is so funny?" I asked the child, smiling back; she seemed fine to me.

Harmony grinned broadly at me. "Are you going to try to take me away from my Mummy and Daddy?" She asked me, clearly amused by the idea. And with that I began to understand why her teacher's worried. Something about her just seemed... Off. Why did she think that was so funny, and why the emphasis on _try_?

"Why is that so funny?" I asked her, slightly unsettled by her behaviour.

She looked at the clock and laughed again. "Daddy will get angry if you try to take me away." She announced and I followed her eyes to the clock; It was almost three O'clock.

I looked to the picture she had drawn and I realised they were bodies. In her child-like drawings were dead bodies, people beaten and screaming. She had drawn them quite happily and her laugh now seemed increasingly unsettling.

The clock struck three and my office door burst open. In the doorway stood a man and a woman. They both had pale skin and red eyes. The man was a bit older than the woman, with short blond hair, and the woman had long brown hair and looked barely 18.

Harmony looked up to them with a smile. "Mummy, Daddy!" She announced eagerly. I knew from her file that this couple were _not_ her parents.

"Are you ready to come home now?" He asked her with a smile. These people were strange, it was something in how they acted, simply how they stood. The woman stood proudly and fearfully by the man's side and he stood strong and tall. There was something in her eyes, besides the colour.

I couldn't even bring myself to speak, I was fighting the ever-growing urge to run. "This woman wants to take me away from you." She announced eagerly. "Shall you teach her a lesson Daddy?"

After that everything happened so fast. I screamed but it didn't stop them any. He kept hitting me, throwing me about, yelling that couldn't take his family away from him. I screamed from the fear, I screamed from the pain, but nothing would stop him. The woman and child just looked on smiling. Harmony Even laughed while her 'mother' held the door closed against the people attempting to come to my rescue.

I couldn't even comprehend how it happened, he just hit me over and over again. And then he stabbed me with something. I looked down to see what he had used, since I had not seen a weapon. He must have dropped it because all I saw was his hand covered in blood. It took me a moment to realise the blood was mine and I passed out sometime while he was using it to write on the wall.

I never woke up.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Not sure about this one. Opinions?**_

_**amalin06 - No, not even James is that stupid.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	37. Chapter 37 - Proud Parents

**Harmony's POV**

Daddy took me away. He said he didn't want to attract too much attention so we moved. He took me and Mummy away, now we will live somewhere new.

He said we couldn't live in the places he and Mummy usually live. We are a family now, we need a home.

When Daddy chose us a house we moved in. The man who lived there was scared, it was silly how he tried to scream. Daddy told Mummy to take to him with her little knife and after a while they told me to go for a walk. I was disappointed that I was not allowed to stay and watch, but Daddy said Mummy was very pretty when she made people scream and I shouldn't see that so I left.

My other father had said that I was pretty sometimes, I didn't like what he did when he said I was pretty. I know my new Mummy likes it when my new Daddy thinks she is pretty, so it is okay for her, but I don't really want to see that. Daddy is nice to send me away.

I liked going for walks. The cold air was nice and the dark doesn't scare me. I had been walking for a long while when a man stopped me and asked if I was lost, he asked if I wanted a lift home. I told him I was fine but he kept insisting, and then he grabbed me and dragged me to his car. I was too small to fight him so I didn't even try.

The man took me away and I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared that he could hurt me, and I wasn't scared that he could kill me. Those things have never mattered before, so why should they matter now.

The man took me somewhere dark and empty, I almost sighed, knowing he was going to hurt me, but then I heard someone speak.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard my Daddy ask and I couldn't help but smile.

There was a pause before the man spoke. "Yes." He said unsurely. "Why don't you just walk away, and we wont have a problem." He suggested.

"See now I can't do that." My Daddy told him. "You see I am a family man now, and I don't like it when people try to touch my little girl." The mans stance changed as he realised just _who's_ child he had taken.

He tried to talk his way out of it, suggesting he would leave and we could just forget he was ever here. The next second Mummy had his arms pinned behind his back and smiled at his attempts to struggle free while Daddy held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled that sweet scent I had grown so used to.

"Harmony," my Daddy began and I pulled back to look him in the eye. "Are you scared love?" He asked, his eyes searching my face for an answer. I shook my head. I am not scared of anything. "Sweetheart I need you to know something." My Daddy stressed this as important and I listened carefully to what he had to say. "I don't ever want you to be scared of anything. You went out for a walk late at night and someone tried to hurt you, but you are okay, I am here. No matter where, or when, you are my little girl now and I _will_ protect you. Anyone who gets to close will face the consequences." And with that said he picked me up and carried me over to where mother held the man who had wanted to hurt me.

Daddy placed me on my feet before him and Mummy forced him to his knees so he was closer to my hight. "Harmony this is the man who tried to hurt you." My Daddy spoke again while the man begged for his life and I nodded, waiting to see what Daddy had planned. "Today he will learn that you are not as weak as you seem, today he will learn that you can hurt him." I was not certain that what Daddy said was true. I _am_ weak. I am human. I am not a monster yet. "I brought you a present." Daddy said, holding out a small knife. The man had fallen completely silent by now and I looked to my Daddy to see if he was serious. He was. "This is your _own_ little knife." He assured me. It was a very pretty little knife. the handle was a lovely shade of green. "Show me how you are different from others, show me that there is a monster in you already, show him what happens to people who try to hurt you." My Daddy instructed and I would never disappoint my Daddy.

I stepped forward and brought the knife to the mans cheek. He started begging again but Mummy silenced him and I brought the cold steel across his cheek. It bled surprisingly fast and I was captivated by the drops making their way down the knife. I had seen what Mummy and Daddy did with blood so I brought it to my lips and let my tongue dart out to touch the red liquid.

It did _not_ taste like something I would ever want in my mouth and I pulled my head back immediately. I heard Daddy chuckle beside me and I turned to him. "I don't like the taste." I told my Daddy and he patted my hair affectionately.

"That's okay honey." He assured me. "You don't have to lick it. You just have to scare him." Daddy then proceeded to tell me where to cut to hurt him without killing him. Daddy said pain scares people. Mummy had to let go of the mans throat and after coughing for a little he would cry out in pain when I cut him. It was interesting to hear and I liked to watch the blood run; It was pretty.

After a while the man got tired and Daddy told me to cut his throat before he passed out and wouldn't feel it. Mummy let the man go and his body fell at my feet. Daddy was smiling when he asked, "how did that make you feel?"

I thought carefully about his question, not wanting to lie. "I made me feel strong." I told him honestly.

My Daddy hugged me tight. "I am so proud of you Harm." He whispered in my ear and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It's times like these," my Mummy spoke up, "that make you proud to be a parent."

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	38. Chapter 38 - Healing

**Emma's POV**

I was in my apartment, washing dishes. I was surprised that I was _able_ to live alone, but after two years I finally managed to move out again. I had moved back in with my parents after everything that happened but I needed to move on with my life. I did university online, I ordered my groceries online, I did everything online; I even work online, I edit novels for publication and manage a few websites.

Most people would be appalled at the idea of being trapped in their own home all day everyday, but I liked it; I can never leave, it isn't safe. If I ever think of leaving all I have to do is look in the mirror and I remember why I stay inside. I may be crazy, but I am safe.

There was a knock at the door and I barely jumped, I am getting better at this.

I walked to the door through the silence of the apartment and stared through the peephole. On the other side was a woman with pale skin and dark sunglasses. She had brown hair and was astonishingly beautiful, but there was just something about her...

"Can I help you?" I asked pathetically through the door. My voice always sounded pathetic, I couldn't talk to someone without my voice sounding shaky and scared, especially to someone at my door.

"You tried to help me once before and that didn't turn out so well for you, are you sure you want to try again?" A painfully familiar voice responded and I instantly knew who was behind this door.

"Bella?" I asked in shock as I hurriedly removed the chain and pulled the door open.

There in front of me stood Bella Hunter... Or was it Swan?

I felt vulnerable with the door open and quickly ushered her inside.

"How did you get here?" I asked her once the door was safely closed and locked. "How did you escape? How did you find me?" I didn't want to overwhelm her, but once I started, the questions just kept coming.

"You broke your promise." was all she said. It was all she needed to say.

The guilt hit me like a tone of bricks and the tightness in my chest made breathing a difficulty. "I'm sorry." I managed to squeeze out.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Emma." Her words were like a knife.

**_Don't make promises you can't keep_**_._ The phrase that had been burned into my mind forced its way forward.

"You promised you would not let James hurt me again," she reminded me simply. "But he did, over and over again, he hurt me so many times Emma. You promised you would protect me."

Every word she said cut me like a knife and I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. Here was I healing and moving on with my life, while she was still suffering. "I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"Don't be sorry." Bella's voice reached my ears and I looked up at her. It wasn't until I saw her blury form before me that I realised I was crying. "You will achieve nothing by feeling sorry for me." She told me. "You are not special Emma." Her words turned cold as I just looked at her, wondering what she would say or do next.

"James loves me and only _I_ am special." I was starting to feel a little worried at her words, **I need to ring the number agent Hale gave me and get her the help she needs.** "I am special," she reminded me once again, "and you are dead." At she said that I knew something was seriously wrong and just as I could process the fact that I am in danger, the door burst open.

I lock my door with three separate locks and a key chain, so the door didn't the open, it shattered and pieces flew across the room. I could not think over the sound of the screaming. I looked up to see a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail, and a young girl, probably around six to eight years old, on his hip.

It was not until my throat began to hurt and my lungs begged for oxygen that I realised the one screaming was me.

I tried to run but she had me by the hair. I stopped fighting when I felt the knife pressed against my throat and my whole body clenched in fear.

The next thing I knew, the blonde man stood before me, his face was all I could see. "Well hello there Emma." His blood-red eyes bored into mine as he spoke, sending a chill up my spine. "I doubt you will remember me, my name is James." He smiled a sinister smile. "I'm the one who cut you up." He told me proudly and his cold hand found its way to my collar-bone where the message lay and I shivered, from the fear, from the cold, from everything.

A low growl was let out behind my ear and I whimpered quietly. He likes it when I scream, Agent Hale had told me he gets off on it and I would not give him that satisfaction.

His eyes travelled to Bella who stood behind me, holding me tightly. James smiled broadly at what he saw there. "Are you jealous Love?" He asked her amused.

"You marked her." Bella's indignant huff sounded in my ear as she tried not to sound hurt.

"I don't want him I swear." I said in a sad attempt at surviving this. She wanted me gone because she saw competition, if I could assure her I am not competition, she might let me go. It is a long shot I know, but it's worth a chance.

James leaned back and smiled at me as if I had said some kind of hilarious joke, his eyebrow raised in question. While Bella began laughing behind me, with no hint of amusement her voice. "Of _course_ you don't want him." She said condescendingly. "But you will, give it time and you will learn to love him. I wont take that chance." I felt the blade cut into my throat and James called out for her to stop.

"Careful now Bella, you don't want it to be over too soon do you love?" He cautioned and I felt myself flying through the air.

The impact as I hit something hurt, but not as much as it would have, had it not been soft. I looked up to find myself sitting on my sofa, hot blood trickling down my neck, with Bella advancing towards me. I no longer saw the vulnerable girl I had seen in the warehouse, now all I saw was a terrifying monster. I could not hold back my scream as she approached.

I glanced over to the little girl who watched eagerly, not in any way disturbed by what was happening.

"I will not let you have him." She growled before slashing at me with her knife. I held up my arm in defence as it cut through my skin. I couldn't help but cry out as the wound stung and began to bleed.

"Please..." I begged pathetically but that only spurned her on as her on and her attacks became more erratic.

One blow after the next, the pain seemed unending and all I could do was scream. My pain seemed to have no end and then she stabbed the knife through my shoulder, scraping against the underside of the collarbone, and piercing my neck. "Careful of the artery." I heard the man warn as I screamed again.

I could feel the wound pulsing as she retracted the knife. Unlike the others this one gushed blood through my fingers as I grabbed it in pain. "Oops." I heard her say as my head grew faint and my eyesight blurry.

"Everyone makes mistakes when they are young Love, try not too dwell on it." Was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I know it's been a while. I hate going back but I really didn't want to skip this chapter. Sorry I missed it at first but here it is. I will put in in chronological order but I will do my best to make it stand out. I'll have this story finished as soon as I can, but it may take a little while.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	39. Chapter 39 - Bella's Gift

**Edward's POV**

It had been four years, and by now I was certain Bella was dead, but I would never stop looking. I would rescue her from James, or I would find her corpse. I hoped the former but the latter seemed more likely. Even if I could save her, all the physical, sexual, and psychological abuse she had suffered would take her a long time to get over, if she ever could. I was having trouble deciding whether or not I preferred to find her alive or dead. If she was alive there was hope I could rescue her from four years of constant abuse. But if she were dead than that meant she had not had to suffer so long. I was torn, I just had to find the woman I loved.

The trail had eventually gone dead. We found violent crimes all over the place, but without survivors it was impossible to tie them to James. I had taken to driving around at random, searching every town, city, state, that I came across. Alice was adamant that he would not have left the country and I prayed she was right.

I was driving aimlessly down a random street, something I had dome a million times before, searching people's minds for mentions of Bella. I was paying more attention to my power that I was to the road and a young girl, looking about nine or ten, ran out in front of me. With my reflexes I managed to stop before I hit her and, mindful of the setting sun, I instantly left my car to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked, panicked, as I approached the girl. I may not have hit her but the trauma of almost being injured can be very frightening, especially to one so young.

The young girl looked at me wordlessly as she scanned the features of my face. **Edward Cullen.** Her thoughts shocked me and I froze. How could this girl know me? **She told me about you.** An image of Bella flashed through her mind and I just watched the child in complete and utter shock. I only saw the face for a second, but I knew it was Bella. **He took me away like he took her.** The young girl informed me and an image of James showed up. **He killed my family and took me away. My name is Harmony. Will you save us? I know where she is?** She knew I could read minds as she knew she did not have to speak a word for me to hear her.

The wind blew in my direction and I caught a whiff of James scent coming off her. She has been in close contact with him recently. I walked towards the girl and held out my hand. "Take me to James." I instructed her, Bella would never be safe while James is alive. Once he is dead, it will be safe to take her home.

Harmony stood and took my hand. People were complaining about my car in the street but I didn't care. This girl will help me save Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was out hunting. James had taken Harmony away for some daddy-daughter time and I was hunting alone. I am not overly surprised those two decided to have a nice day out together. I had been rather selfish with them both these last few years. I was either, playing with Harmony, or hunting with James. Hunting alone was not as fun because without James watching me it was not as erotic. When he watched me hunt we usually wound up having sex while slowly draining our victims of blood.

So I sat at the café, under the shade of course. It was not particularly sunny, and the evening was drawing on, but one had to be careful. I sat silently, holding my coffee, but not drinking it. I did not have to wait long before a man approached me.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out this late?" The talk dark-haired man asked, sitting with me at the table.

I looked up and met his eyes. He was momentarily taken back by my eye colour, but like all humans, he brushed off that which he could not explain. "You think I'm pretty?" I asked, ignoring his earlier question.

He thought for a moment before responding. "I think you are a very beautiful woman." The man assured me. "My name is Liam, what's yours?"

"Does it matter?" I asked him uncaring, this was not as much fun without James.

Liam thought carefully before responding, he was clearly not finding this the easiest of conversations. "I suppose not."

"Do you want to touch me?" I asked, moving things along.

Liam's eyes widened in surprise. "You... You want me to touch you?" He asked after a moment, shaken by my question.

Instead of answering his question I merely asked, "Do you want to come to my place?"

Liam seemed torn, as though he were having an internal struggle, trying to decide if I was more crazy than I was attractive. "Which way is your place?" He asked, having obviously decided that it did not matter if we could have a conversation or not and if I was this willing to give him what he wanted, he could ignore my crazy quirks.

I never strayed to far when I went hunting so it was a short walk back. "_This_ is your place?" he asked sceptically as he hesitantly followed me into the abandoned warehouse.

"I like the privacy." I stated simply and Liam's eyes widened as he took in the bed surrounded by mirrors. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed." I ordered. The man I had brought here looked about ready to run when I pulled my dress over my head and discarded it. Liam's eyes widened and he licked his lips before doing as I had said. I knew he was watching me approach the bed in my underwear, I could hear him and I knew where he was hiding. If my lover was here, I would put on a good show.

I climbed onto the bed after him and pushed his shoulders down. "We are going to do this my way." I explained simply, running my eyes across his naked form which lay beneath me and deciding on my target. "And first of all, I want to taste you." I told him as I moved my way down Liam's body.

I both felt and heard his heartbeat increase as I spread his legs, positioning myself between them I ignored his hard member and placed my lips on his inner thigh. Ignoring his resulting moan I traced my lips across his skin until I found the pulse point.

Without hesitation I dug my teeth into his skin, braking open the sensitive vein and letting the blood flow into my mouth. "Woah, not so hard!" Liam yelled but I merely forced him down and released his left thigh to take hold of his right and and bit down. "Fuck!" He cried out in pain which I ignored. "Get off me!" Liam screamed, all sense of arousal now replaced with pain and fear as he tried unsuccessfully to fight me off.

I moved quickly from one spot to the next as he screamed and quickly grew weaker till I was holding a corpse in my arms. I think I put on a good show, I hope James liked it, his breathing had become rapid during my performance and I was excited to see him. I was very messy as I drank so the blood stained the sheets and I knew how much James liked to roll around on fresh blood while he ravished me.

Abandoning the body I walked towards the one way mirror I knew he was hiding behind. James liked to make some of the mirrors one way so he could hide behind them and watch me, but I could hear his unnecessary breaths. "I know you are there lover." I announced as I approached the glass I knew concealed my love. "Did you enjoy the show?" I asked him in a sultry voice.

Just as I reached the mirror I felt his cold hands on my back as he pressed me against the glass. I was shocked as I could still hear the breathing from behind the mirror but I _knew_ James was the one pressed against my back. "That was a lovely performance my love." He whispered into my ear. "But did you really think you would find me so easily?" He asked and I had to smile, James was far better at hiding than that.

"No my love." I told him, attempting to shake my head, an act that was impeded by the reflective glass.

James was clearly not in a mood for words as his hands were under my bra the second he had moved my panties out-of-the-way and within seconds he was forcing his way inside of me. I cried out in ecstasy as he worked me over, he was in his rare, rough and fast, moods which I surprised myself by loving.

Just as I was about to finish he slammed into me with one final thrust, causing my orgasm and breaking the mirror all at the same time. I felt his release on my lower back as I landed in amongst the shattered glass in the previously concealed space behind the mirror. I lifted my head to see the last person I would have expect to see again.

"Edward?" I said in shock of seeing my first love gagged, with his arms chained behind his back.

"Go put your clothes on Bella." James ordered me lovingly. "You are mine to see, not his." Once my shock passed I was quick to obey.

When I returned I found James standing beside a still bound Edward and I was hesitant to approach. What was he doing here? He can't be here, I don't want him, not anymore, I am James's now. I looked to my lover to see if it was okay and he smiled at me. "I brought you a present Bella." James said, running a finger down the side of Edward's face, Edward pulled back and looked at him in horror. There were so many emotions on Edward's face I simply could not name them all.

"A present?" I asked, slowly approaching my Ex. If he was a present than it was all right.

"Yes Bella," James assured me, "a present."

I looked at Edward, puzzled by his lack of fighting, he seemed prepared to fight but he didn't, as a vampire he had the strength to break the chains surely. "Why doesn't he fight?" I asked my love.

"Because his arms are broken," James explained, "once they are healed he will be able to fight perfectly, but the chains are holding them out-of-place and therefore stopping him from healing." I nodded and knelt before Edward.

"Hello Edward." I said before sitting astride him and removing the gag.

My Ex-boyfriend instantly had a lot to say. "Bella why don't you run, he's not holding you, you could escape while he is away, why do you come back? Oh god he turned you, I'm sorry, I wanted to save you from him. Bella I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." I said, placing a finger on his lips. "You are mine Edward, let me speak." He looked at me in horror, confusion, and disbelief. "Once, you were the one person my heart desired, and I will tell you the truth, I still love you, I never stopped." Sympathy flashed in his eyes yet he remained quiet. "I still love you Edward." My voice turned cold, "But I will _never_ fear you." I told him defiantly. "I will never fear you as I do James. You will never make my body freeze in terror when you enter the room, you will never own me as he does and I will _never_ fear you." I told him bluntly, stressing my words so he knew he could never be a match for James. "James, may I enjoy my present however I like?" I asked my lover.

"However you please." He assured me pleasantly.

I returned my eyes to my confused Ex and tore open his shirt, ripping it from his body and exposing his chest that I had never seen. "What are you doing?" He asked me in shock but I merely smiled.

"It is okay Edward," I assured him. "I will always love you in some way, but it will be alright." I turned to James once more, knowing Edward was more terrified by my smile than by being held captive, and that was good because I needed him scared. "I want to watch him with you." I told James and he nodded.

"Certainly." James smiled at me.

"WHAT?" Edward practically screamed in my ear.

"If the is your wish my love." He said, removing his shirt.

I returned my focus once again to my Ex-boyfriend. "It's okay Edward," I assured hom as climbed off of his lap. "James will fix everything, he is good at that."

Before Edward could protest James had unlocked the chains and he groaned in pain as James set the bones and threw him inside the circle of mirrors.

Edward was on his feet and begging me to run, saying he would hold James back from me and that Rose was not far and she would hide me from him. I sighed when he still didn't understand I was happy here.

"Bella wants to watch us fight." James said, steeping between Edward and I. "And I always give my wife what she wants." Edward's eyes opened at the word wife and I blocked James's mind from him so that Edward could not see his movements.

James pounced and I eagerly watched them roll about, throwing punches and causing damage. To watch the two men I had ever been interested in rolling about together in the most violent way was quite an alluring site. Without the aid of his gift, Edward could not beat James and soon fond himself pinned down and unable to get up. James had won.

Both their eyes flew to mine.

Edward spoke first. "Bella, help." He begged.

James smirked. "Is this turning you on?" He asked me and I nodded before throwing him a lighter.

Within seconds James had jumped back from the fiery blaze and walked towards me. He captured me in a kiss and then looked to the bed when we parted. "Do you think the blood has dried yet?" He asked and I smiled as I shook my head.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes, a lot of time has passed, I hope you don't all hate me for killing Edward off but I have wanted to do that since I started this story.**_

_**Gigipink - Not at all.**_

_**twimama77 - Your comment always makes me smile although I am sometimes tempted to write a really bad chapter just to see if you will still say it is awesome. Not that I am discouraging your comments in any way.**_

_**Guest - I completely agree, for a psychopath, James makes a pretty great dad.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	40. Chapter 40 - Rose

**Bella's POV**

We had to leave town. Killing Edward would attract attention that we could not afford, but there was something I had to do first. I knocked lightly on the door, knowing she had heard me. When the door opened I was greeted by the sight of a short-haired, scarred, Rosalie. She wore clothes that seemed to cover the entirety of her body, most likely in attempt to hide her scars.

"Bella?" Her voice was shocked as she quickly ushered me inside. "What happened to you?" She asked me, staring in shock at my eyes.

I looked at her scars in disgust, knowing my mate had marked her like this. "Edward helped me escape, he told me where to find you." I lied and without the blush in my cheeks to give me away, she believed me.

Rose followed my eyes to the scars on her body and tried to pull the sleeves over her wrists a little more. "I know they're hideous. All part of being a survivor." She mumbled and smiled a sad sympathetic smile at me. "So where is Edward now?" Rose asked me, changing the topic.

"He said he would run James on a wild goose chase while you hid me." I told the truth and she nodded.

"Of course." Rose assured me. "We'll keep him away from you, I know your dad is so worried." She told me and I felt a slight sadness as she spoke of my father. He would be left behind in all this.

I found myself trailing a scar on her cheek. Rose flinched at the contact but allowed me to continue. "James marked you." I murmured as my finger felt the edges of the scar. Rose just met my eye, her eyes speaking in the absence of her words told me of her sadness. I felt angry, she could not see the gift he had given her. The gift that was rightfully mine. My fingers tightened, almost grabbing her face. "You are not special." I told her, watching the shock grow in her eyes. "I am James's, just because he marked you does not make you special and it does not make you his."

Rose pulled away at my words and eyed me cautiously in shock. "Bella, what has James done to you?" She asked me and I did not answer, I merely watched her every movement as my lover had taught me. "Bella," the blond went on. "You need to understand, what you feel for him is wrong. If you feel any attachment to James it is Stockholm syndrome and nothing more." I slapped her for saying such a thing.

"James loves me and I love him" I told her as I beat her around the empty hotel room. She tried to fight back but James appeared through the window and grabbed her from behind.

Rose screamed in terror but he covered her moth to muffle her. "I am James's." I told her again. "You are nothing. You are not special, and just because he hurt you does not make you his." I told her as I stepped forward and ripped out her throat with one hand to make her screaming impossible.

I knew where to rip her open, I knew where it hurt. And when her eyes begged and pleaded with me to stop, I set her a blaze.

I left the hotel with James and we climbed into the car with Harmony. "Did the bitch scream?" She asked us as we drove off and I smiled as James began to recount the tale of how I killed his previous victim, reminding me all the while how proud he was of me.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	41. Chapter 41 - Shredded

**Bella's POV**

I walked into our home after saying goodbye to Harmony who was off on another date. I wonder if this boy will survive the night? As long as he doesn't try to hold her hand or have a goodnight kiss or touch her in any way he might live through till morning.

I was surprised when I walked in to find a teenage girl with a faded scar across her face tied up on our bed looking terrified. "What are you doing here?" I demanded instantly and she turned to face me and began to beg.

"Please, help me, get me out of here." The young blond girl pleaded, her eyes showing the terror she felt.

"How did you get here?" I demanded, not happy with the idea of a young woman in my home. I know James is faithful but that wont stop me from being jealous.

She sniffed back her tears and recounted her story through sobs. "He brought me here, the monster, my monster. He attacked me when I was younger but he, he came back. He took me away from my home and said I was his, he said I was special..." I snapped before I could listen to any more.

She is _not_ his. _I_ am his, not her. And she is _not_ special. I told myself as I ripped her up. She screamed and begged but I couldn't help it, I didn't want to. I am James's, not her. All I could think was how I would stop at nothing to destroy every woman he had ever hurt or scared, they are not his. I did not even drink her blood, I just hit and ripped and slashed and tore until there was nothing before me on the bed but a pile of blood, shredded flesh, and bones.

I heard a soft clap and turned around to see the amused face of my husband. "What a lovely performance my dear." He told me and I was shocked he was not mad at me for what I had done.

"You're not mad?" I asked him and he laughed, that confident laugh that sent goosebumps down my spine.

"No, never my love." James assured me as he caressed my face. I leant into his touch. "She was a means to an end, a loose end that needed to be dealt with, shredded apparently." He said with a smirk.

I looked at my lover inquisitively and he went on. "I needed to scare some young girls in order to get you for myself, now there are a bunch of young girls with identical scars for me to identify them with who we shall have fun dealing with. I was curious to see what you would do if you thought you were being replaced." He said before kissing my lips.

"I trust I did not disappoint?" I asked him quietly, I wanted to please James, not upset him. I hope I did well.

My husband only laughed. "Believe me my love, you could never disappoint me, and that was quite a show." I smiled as I realised I had made him happy.

* * *

_**Authors Note: A bit of a short one and I'm sorry there is not much Harmony, she is there, just not mentioned very often.**_


	42. Chapter 42 - Leftovers

**Melanie's POV**

I was at school, once again ignoring the looks people gave me, I wish they would just leave me alone. Yes, I am a freak. Yes, I am hideous. I look the same as I did yesterday so I wish they wouldn't stare.

I was walking out of the room when another girl stood in front of me, blocking my path. She looked to be a few years younger and she stared at me more intently than the others.

"Take a picture," I mumbled at her, "it lasts longer." It annoyed me that she was not only being obscenely obvious, but also incredibly rude.

"Sorry." The blond girl mumbled, eyeing me strangely. She did not move or let me past and after a while she finally spoke. "You've met him haven't you?" She asked me and her point of focus moved to my eyes.

"Met who?" I asked the strange girl curiously.

She looked deep into my eyes as though she could see something no one else could and I felt exposed as I stood before her. "You know who." She insisted "He has long blond hair and his eyes are as read as the blood he draws from his screaming victims." Her words hit deep as the terror I had hidden from came forth returning once more to the forefront of my mind, the nightmare man.

I looked around to find we were alone in the hall, everyone else has gone to lunch. "How do you know about him?" I asked the younger girl, my voice shaking from fear of the man who haunted my dreams for years after he had gone.

The younger blond girl looked me dead in the eye and said simply, "I've met him too." Her words sent a shiver down my spine as she ushered me into the now empty class room insisting, "We can't talk here."

Once inside she locked the door and spoke in a whisper. "I know what he did to you, and I've seen him do it to others." My body was shaking with fear at her words. "He's trying to hide now so he wont make a big scene by coming into the school and killing you in front of everyone, but he will be back for you."

I tried to speak, to ask her how she knew this, but I just stood there, paralized with fear, as I listened to the younger girl talk. "He doesn't come after little girls so he waited for you to grow up, but now you are older and he doesn't like leaving loose ends."

"No." I whimpered weakly as I fell to the ground, flashes of my past coming back to haunt me, making me feel sick with the terrifying fear which gripped my entire body and refused to relent.

"It's okay." I realised the girl, who could not have been 14, was now eye level with me. "He wont come for you." She promised and I stared into her eyes, wondering how she could know that. "He wont come after you because he will let someone else do it instead." Suddenly I was not so afraid. Nothing could scare me like he did.

I was still scared but slightly relieved as well. "How do you know all this?" I asked her, now able to find my shaky terror filled voice.

"I know because he told me?" She said and I looked upon her with new eyes. "He is my Daddy, and he sent me to deal with you, what fun." And that was when I saw the knife.

I tried to run but she was already upon me and very strong for her size. I felt the cut of her blade again and again, I could hear the yelling and banging while I screamed for help. I wanted it to be quick but it took so long, it felt like forever before the loss of blood made me tired as well as weak and dizzy. I could feel the darkness closing in and I did not try to fight it. If I fell asleep I would not have to feel the pain as I die, and it could be worse, it could be _him_.

Just as I felt unconsciousness taking hold the blade pressed against my neck and sliced through. I was no longer falling into unconsciousness, all I felt was pain as I choked on my blood unto the blackness finally took over, only it was a different kind of blackness this time...

* * *

**James's POV**

I received a call from the school Harmony was attending, apparently she was at the hospital. I waisted no time before I walked into the large building, demanding Harmony Hunter. Once I had introduced myself as her bother I was led to see my little girl who was with the police, the principal, a doctor, two nurses, and was covered in blood.

"It was awful." She recounted, looking traumatized. "One minute we were talking and the next he was there. He just kept stabbing her and I didn't know what to do, I thought he would kill me too but he ran away when people were banging on the door. Oh my god, she's dead. How am I still alive?" She met my eyes and I saw the tears washing the blood from her face as the doctor checked her over. "Oh James, I was so scared." She sobbed, holding her arms out to me.

I waited for a good twenty minutes as the doctor stitched up her injuries and the police took her statement before we were finally alone. I had held her in my arms ever since I had entered the room and I could feel her body relax and she sighed as they left.

"Did you have fun little one?" I asked my child who simply glared at me.

"No." She assured me, much to my surprise. "She was more scared of you and it wasn't _nearly_ as much fun as it would have been if she had never even heard of you." My daughter grumbled unhappily. "She screamed and all but I was not the scariest person she had ever met." She went on. Harmony looked me dead in the eye. "Daddy." She said to gain my attention without a hint of fear. I have raised a brave girl and I could not be more proud.

"Yes Harm?" I encouraged her to voice her opinion.

"Don't ever leave me to pick off your leftovers again." She commanded me and I could not help but smile.

I kissed my daughter's forehead. "Never again." I promised her with a slight chuckle.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Can't leave **_**all****_ the fun to the adults, besides, there had not been enough Harmony for my liking._**

**_Guest - Pretty much yeah. And Bella will never be replaced._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	43. Chapter 43 - Grief

**Jasper's POV**

This didn't look like James's work but all the girls from studio were dropping like flies so this could _not_ be a coincidence.

"James was not here." Alice's dreary voice had my immediate attention. I wished there was something we could have done, something that could fix her and bring my Alice back. She was just so empty, it was as though she had just washed away and now nothing was left.

"It could have been the woman travelling with him." I offered, hoping for some sort of reaction from my wife.

"No," My adoptive father answered as he examined the body. "Whoever did this was human, though strong, a vampire would be stronger, the knife could not cut through the bones whereas a vampire would have easily worn down the metal by stabbing through the bones." Carlisle went on to explain all he could discover about the killer. "Who ever it was was sort, right-handed, and possibly female. Either short for her age or just very strong." He was cut off by the sound of my phone going off.

"Emmett your on speaker." I announced after checking caller ID and answering. "Any news?"

"I can't reach Rose!" He sounded panicked and I completely understood.

"Alright calm down Emmett, she's probably just busy babysitting Edward and can't come to the phone." I assured him.

Emmett sighed with relief at my logical explanation.

"No she's not." The magically beautiful and yet scary voice once again filled the room.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, instantly by her side.

She met my eyes and I saw nothing in hers, no reaction, no emotion, just acceptance. "Rose was killed two days ago, 18 hours after Edward was, they got to close to James so they were dealt with." She explained simply.

My body shook with grief and I couldn't focus on Emmett's yelling. My sister was dead. My brother was dead. And my wife was no better, she did not even blink as she informed us of their murders she had clearly known about for some time.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly fell into Carlisle's embrace. It was as though she did not care. Everyone around us was dying and Alice just sat there, knowing everything and yet oblivious to all our pain, or she did see how we were hurt and just didn't care. I clung to him with all my might, as if holding onto my family would bring the others back, or stop me from losing more.

My family is all I have, I cannot lose them. Without them I am alone. Without them I am just another nomad. If I lose them I would have no strength to continue the diet. Where would I go if I lost them?

I felt my body shaking and I wanted to scream. How can all this have happened in nine years. I wish I could go back to when everything was okay, when we were all together. What am I supposed to do now? How long until I lose them all?

* * *

_**Authors Note: I had no idea how to end this one. Every time I thought I was finished it didn't seem right so I hope this is okay.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - It is not James who is stopping Harmony from taking things further. She was molested by her father and whenever a guy makes a move on her she remembers the abuse and kills him. I didn't go into much detail because I did not think it was necessary but as a human Harmony is a casual killer, she kills for fun alone and anyone who makes her feel vulnerable dies for it. Someday she should get around to taking things further but not just yet, she is still young and tends to kill guys who are too forward, some last up to the second or even third date but usually not. It's not about permission, if she wants to be touched she will be touched, but if she doesn't want to be touched she will kill whomever tries.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	44. Chapter 44 - Relief

**Bella's POV**

I had enjoyed hunting down the girls, I was instantly jealous of anyone who was James's victim because that was how we met. The hard part however had been finding Alice. She was his favourite game for a long time, he said that he was no longer interested in her after I came along but she _needed_ to go.

The problem was, now that I had finally found her, she was constantly being watched and I could not get her alone. I was pacing in the empty house, three blocks from where they were staying and I kicked the body of the man who owned this house in frustration.

It was then that Alice walked into the room.

I stared at her in shock as she looked up to meet my eyes. Her expression was one I had never seen before. She looked at me as though her eyes would not focus enough for her to see me clearly, as though her mind where elsewhere. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke.

"I love him." Alice informed me with her distant voice, it was as though she were speaking from a thousand miles away.

My anger boiled at her words and I prepared to launch forward and rip her throat out. "He's _mine_." I growled, crouching into position.

"Not James." Alice's words caused me to hesitate. "Jasper, I love Jasper." Her eyes grew even more distant and unfocused as though she were no longer looking at me but instead at something that was not there. "I love him so much I would die for him." Alice told me. "I remember but I don't feel. I remember feeling love, but I do not feel it now. I know that I love my family, but I do not care, I cannot care." She went on as though she did not care if I was listening or not. "I cannot feel anything, I am not anything, I am just empty. I know that I love him, and I remember feeling love for him, but I cannot feel it now." Her eyes focused and she looked to me again.

"I know what you are going to do with me Bella." Alice stated simply, not caring she was about to die. "And I know that Jasper will try to stop you, and I know he will end up dead, either by your hand, or by James's. A man died for me once before, his name was Peter and I think he was a father to me, I do not want for Jasper to share his fate. My life means nothing and I know that Jasper deserves to live, if I could still feel I would let my emotions choice to sacrifice myself to save him. I do not feel anything though, however, I do know, I know that I would die so that Jasper will live. You will kill me now, and you will leave before he can track you. You will go somewhere Jasper cannot find you and you can be with James and Harmony forever. Just do not let Jasper find you and I will not even try to fight you." Alice stopped speaking immediately and I realised she would not start again.

Everything about her was strange but I knew it would only be a matter of time before they would notice her missing so I launched at the tiny vampire and true to her word she did not fight me, she did not even scream.

I took no pleasure in setting her alight but I did find relief. Alice was gone, I had no competition left for James now. I left the house as it burnt.

* * *

_**Authors Note: With the Cullen's dropping like flies, who will be next? And who, if anyone, will survive? And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Story Obsessed, thank you so much for all your reviews.**_

_**Story Obsessed - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I also tend to prefer cannon couples but this one was just too much fun to **_**not_ write._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	45. Chapter 45 - James Must Die

**Jasper's POV**

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

Alice.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

Alice is gone.

Alice is dead.

I can't breathe.

I can't stand.

I can't... She's gone.

Someone is holding me, trying to comfort me. I don't know who. I am just staring at the flames. Alice is in those flames. Why?

I think Emmett is holding me. He knows how it feels, he lost Rose. It hurts, so much grief. I can feel my quickly diminishing family mourning the death of their loved one, it's too much. Too much pain, too much grief. My body is finally able to move and I am gone.

Emmett's strong arms are no longer around me and my families pain is gone, just like Alice. Now I am alone to suffer my own pain. I can no longer feel the heat of the fire, I can no longer hear the cries of concern and the screams of grief.

I don't know where I am.

I don't know how long I ran.

There is nothing. No emotions. No voices. No smell of blood. I am far from civilisation.

Alice is gone.

And I am alone.

I don't know how long I lay there, in a huddled mess on the ground. Maybe days, in my state, I would not have noticed the sun rise or set so it could easily have been days.

And then Emmett was there.

"You okay mate?" He asked me and if I could find the strength in me to do so, I would have laughed. "Yeah I guess you wouldn't be." He shrugged and sat beside me.

"What do you want?" It was meant to be a demand but it came out as barely more than a pathetic whimper.

Emmett was quiet for a long moment. "James has been hunting down his previous victims, and now both our wives are gone." My brother reminded me. "This is no coincidence and I say we find the bastard and make him pay for what he did." His idea did not sound bad at all. "We have both lost a brother, a sister, and a wife, this ends here. James is going to die, and if Bella is still alive we can save her too, but this is no longer about just her. I say you and I kill the bastard." His words somehow have me the courage to stand and I got to my feet.

"You want me to help you because you know if we can find him before Esme and Carlisle his end will not be quick." I said what he was thinking, already knowing my answer.

"You're a soldier, you know how to make him hurt." Was all Emmett said but my anger was in full force.

He destroyed my Alice and then he took her life. "James must die." I said with conviction and we were off.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	46. Chapter 46 - No Pain No Gain

**Harmony's POV**

I returned home from my own celebration of my sixteenth birthday to wash the blood off my hands. No sooner had I finished cleaning up than my father called me.

I found them both waiting for me in my room. "Did you want something Daddy?" I asked my smiling parents who currently had their arms around each other.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" My mother asked me happily.

"I did." I confirmed, suspicious as to their purpose.

"Harmony," my father began. "You are sixteen today," he reminded me, "and your mother and I thought that today was the perfect day to give you the strength you deserve as a member of this family." It took me a moment to realise he was _finally_ offering to turn me.

Well if I was being honest it wasn't an offer. Being a vampire is a condition for being a part of this family, we had all been waiting for me to be old enough and now that the day was finally here, I was exited. Just think how much more terrifying I could be as a vampire.

"Harm?" I looked up to view my father and I couldn't hold back my smile which he returned.

"I'm ready." I told them determinedly and under their instruction was soon sitting on my bed. In all honesty, I was anxious. I couldn't wait to be strong, to be like my parents. I had no doubt this was what I wanted but I was a _little_ anxious. "Will it hurt?" I asked them hesitantly. I _wanted_ this, but it did not ease my panic.

"Yes." My mother confirmed. "But it will be worth it. Soon you will be strong and nothing will ever be able to hurt you." I calmed considerably at her words and my father took my hand.

"I am so proud of you my love." He told me and I beamed.

I watched intently as my mother drew her little knife and licked one side of the flat blade. She calmly drew her tongue across the cold metal once, covering the entire of one side in her venom. She then passed it to my father who did the same with the other side before turning his attention to me once more.

"Why don't you lie down Harm." He ordered me and I moved into the centre of the bed.

I lay my head on the pillow and looked up at my father who sat on my right, my mother grasping my hand as she sat to my left. I would not look away, my Daddy was proud and I would not show weakness, I would be strong like he knows I am. I held his gaze as he lifted the knife above me and brought it down on my chest in an almost ritualistic manner.

I gasped in pain as the blade pierced my heart, allowing the small amount of venom coating it to enter my system. It didn't matter how much there was, even the smallest amount would still turn me.

The burning pain spread quickly through my body and I was unable to stop the screams that escaped my throat. I tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back the screams when my father's gentle words filled the air. "Do not be ashamed my little girl." He instructed me in his musical voice. "Your pain shall make you strong, do not try to hide it. You may hurt now, and you may feel week, but soon you will be strong. You are our child Harmony, embrace that. Feel our venom in your veins and know we three shall forever be joined." I felt his cold fingers stroke my hair as he spoke. "Hurt now Harm, so you will never hurt again."

"We love you Harmony." My mother promised as her fingers clutched my own.

With their permission to hurt I did not try to hide my pain. I knew that, although I may hurt now, soon I will be strong, and nothing will ever hurt me again.

* * *

_**Authors Note: It has been a while since I last updated this story hasn't it? Sorry about the wait. I have excuses but I wont bore you with them. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can but it may take some time.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	47. Chapter 47 - Reunion

**Jasper's POV**

It took us years, but nothing could stand between Emmett and I, and the man who killed our wives, brother, sisters. Four years we hunted together, just him and me, on our mission of revenge. We did not care if we survived the fight, just as long as James didn't. We knew one of us would probably die when we found him, and we both hoped it would not be the other.

I was lost when Alice found me, alone. I had nothing; No reason to fight, no reason to live. But she gave me all that. Alice was my reason, and I loved her for it. She was my everything, and he killed her.

James didn't just kill her, he took her mind. James hollowed her out until there was nothing left inside, and then he burnt the scraps that were left behind. He had to die.

I had a list in my head of reason he was to die.

Alice. He hunted my Alice since she was a little girl. Why? No one knew.

Bella. I barely knew her, but she was a part of our family. Somehow, as we searched for her, we grew to care. Bella was a sister. I knew pain, and so did she. I had been held captive in a sense, so had she. I may not have known her well, but I cared. I watched her suffer. He destroyed body and took her mind with it. I saw that empty look in her eye, felt her pain and numbness, before he stole what was left. Why? Who knows, maybe to torture her some more before he killed her.

Charlie. He lost his child because of him. I watched him suffer, I watched him grieve and morn, never knowing if she was alive or dead. I had watched the hope slowly drain from his eyes as he realised with each passing day Bella was almost definitely dead.

Carlisle. Carlisle became cold after James showed up. He was ruthless, out for blood, I almost considered asking him to join Emmet and I. But to want something and to get it are two different things. Carlisle has never killed. I was a soldier, I knew what it was like to wash blood off my hands, innocent and guilty, but even to kill the most sadistic vampire in the world, in the manner Carlisle intended, would destroy what little was left of the man I admired. I had felt his desire, desire for revenge, desire to hurt, desire to destroy. James had worn Carlisle's good nature down, and if he continued to hunt, it would eventually all be gone. Carlisle wanted more than to just kill James, he wanted make him hurt, hear him scream. The man who showed mercy to everyone in the world, whether they deserved it or not, wanted to show James no mercy as he ripped him limb from limb. I felt his pain, his sick desire, his rage. Feeling Carlisle should never have had.

Edward. He stole my brother's heart, as that was what Bella was, his heart, his soul, his love. Edward hadn't known her long, but he loved her more than anything. Edward was always lonely, he was quiet, he was alone, sometimes it almost seemed as though _I_ fit in more with our family than he did. The brightest light in my brother's life and James destroyed it, like he destroyed Alice. He took her mind, and then he destroyed her body. And then, when Edward had nothing left, when he was almost destroyed himself, James took him too.

Rose. I was closer to Rose than any of the others. She knew pain, she had suffered. We understood each other. And he killed her. But he didn't just kill her, no, he hurt her first. After what he did, ripped her up and made her watch him rape Bella. It was all too much for her. She was constantly terrified and would flinch visibly whenever anyone touched her. She was a terrified mess because of him, and now she is dust because of him. My sister is gone because of that bastard.

Emmett. Emmett had not laughed or smiled since Rose died, and even before she was killed he barely did. He had lost his spark when she was attacked. Always joking, always laughing and either annoying others or brightening their day, sometimes both. But after the attack Rose would flinch from his touch and he stopped, being Emmett. He slowly grew quiet until he barely spoke. Rose tried to help him, but she was too traumatized from the attack to look out for Emmett. But once James murdered her, Emmett stopped being anything, as though his personality washed away and all he could do was cry and hate.

Esme. Esme was always a mother to me, everyday she would radiate love, hope, and acceptance. Ever since this began her emotions faded into fear, sorrow, and worry. Just like everyone in our family, she faded away.

Alice. He destroyed my Alice. He tore at her mind until there was nothing left. My Alice, my love, and he killed her. He did it slow, he made her suffer. And when there was nothing left of her he showed up to burn the scraps. I could feel her emotions, I knew she was scared. Her emotions faded away until she couldn't feel anything, but the last thing she felt was fear. She knew what was happening to her, and it terrified her. My Alice was afraid, and now she is gone.

But we found him now, soon he will be nothing but ashes.

I could smell two vampires in the house, an unknown woman, and James. Emmett and I snuck inside and quickly made our way to the main bedroom. He heard us open the door but didn't stop thrusting into the woman concealed beneath him until we were inside.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" He asked annoyed, without turning to face us.

"Did you knock when you showed up to kill my wife?" Emmett demanded and James sighed before climbing off of the woman and turning to face us, the sheet being the only thing covering him as it thankfully lay about his waist.

"No, I didn't." He answered simply and Emmett was about to run forward and kill him.

"I did." I _painfully_ familiar voice answered and we were both frozen in surprise as Bella's face appeared over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at us. She looked healthier than she had, there was more meat on what little of her body I could see than there had been before she was taken. She looked stronger and healthier, and that is ignoring the fact that she was clearly a vampire.

Her eyes were red even tough she was obviously not a newborn. It had been twelve years since I last saw her and she looked as though she were turned not long after James had taken her. "What's wrong boys?" Bella asked us with a mocking smile. "Cat got your tongue?" She giggled slightly as she cuddled into the man who had destroyed my family and hers.

My brother, having gotten over his shock, once again prepared himself for an attack. "Not with Bella so close." I insisted, placing my hand on his arm. I was eager to kill the bastard, but if we could do so without harming Bella we would.

"Have you boys come to rescue me?" She asked us excitedly, absent-mindedly running her hands across James's chest and back.

"In a way." I responded, eyeing everything in the room, calculating the best form of attack. If Bella would just get away from him Emmett and I could take him together.

"Well I'm afraid we have a problem there boys." James announced with a disgusting smirk, not in the least bit worried that we were here to kill him. "Because I'm not about to let someone kidnap my wife." My eyes widened in shock at his words and landed on their now entwined hands and seeing their wedding rings. "No one will take my Bella from me." I could feel how protective he was of her. His infatuation with Bella had become some twisted form of love and she was clearly suffering from some severe form of Stockholm syndrome. But what surprised me was that the dependence I felt from Bella was mutual. He depended on her just as much as she did him. It disgusted me what he had done to her.

We need to get Bella away from James. "Bella, I know what James has done to you," I began and she just smiled at me in amusement. "He has tricked you into thinking that you love him, what you feel is nothing more than Stockholm syndrome." Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance and I refused to let my mind wander to my days in the newborn army where I had been manipulated and controlled myself. I knew what Bella was going through and I would not leave her to this fate.

"You don't know the first thing about Jams and I!" Bella yelled at me, her body filled with rage. "All I am to you is some sick little girl who needs help, to James I am everything, to him I am special." I was going to calm her anger but it turned into that depressing dependency so easily confused with love once she began speaking of him. She needs serious help.

James, who stayed silent as he watched our interaction, amused at either Bella's attachment to him or my determination to help her, finally decided to speak up. "Bella put some clothes on, your body is for my eyes, not theirs."

What happened with Bella's emotions next truly disgusted me. She. Was. Happy. She felt special and loved when he ordered her around like an object. "Yes my love." She said obediently, she grabbed a pair of mens pants off the floor and handed them to him before climbing off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her to retrieve a black dress. Emmett tensed anxiously by my side and I tightened my grip on his arm, signalling him to wait.

I waited until James was distracted with his pants and Bella with her dress before I ran forward to attack, knowing Emmett would be right behind me. I felt panic from Emmett and realised he was not beside me as James sprung to attack. Against James alone, I would have had a decent chance, but Bella was instantly on my left arm, tearing it off. Although I was an expert fighter, James was far from inexperienced and I could not fight both of them together so I quickly found myself on the losing end.

Once I was dismembered they left my body parts in a pile while James approached the place where I had previously stood. I managed to roll my head to see him embracing a young blonde girl with blood-red eyes who was holding Emmett's disembodied head by his hair.

I could feel the emotional attachment he held towards the unknown girl and judging by its platonic nature it was clear he considered her family. I had seen enough newborns in my time to know she was one of them, especially seeing as she had beheaded Emmett and left his body intact she must be strong enough to have done so before he could fight back properly; By her age he had probably taken her on as a daughter, which would explain the worry and relief I felt from him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her with concern.

The girl shrugged. "My shoulder is a bit, but nothing is broken."

Rage coursed through James but he pushed it aside. "Well they will burn for that soon enough." He vowed and the girl smiled mischievously. I attempted to use the distraction to re-assemble enough of myself to fight uselessly but Bella pressed her foot against me to hold me still.

With the small reunion over, Emmett and my bodies were placed alongside each other, his be-headed body, and my pile of parts. Bella placed a hand on either of our cheeks, forcing us to face her. "By the way boys," she began with a proud smile. "James Killed Edward, not Alice or Rose. Alice, Rose and Victoria were MY kills." The hurt and betrayal emanated from both of us and yet I somehow managed to still pity Bella as she dropped the match. The flame engulfed us and it was over fairly quickly, we only burnt for a few moments before our agony finally ended. We may not have avenged our loved ones, but at least our suffering ended.

* * *

_**Authors Note: It occurs to me that I have missed a chapter, a not-so-important one that had to be put up sooner. I might add it in later and just re-adjust the order so it came sooner.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	48. Chapter 48 - How Did I Become So Lucky

**Bella's POV**

I could not be happier. In just shy of a decade and a half my life had become perfect. I had a husband who was my everything, and a daughter we both loved. We were so proud of our Harmony, and James was proud of me.

Some old 'friends' of mine showed up recently to take me away from the life I loved, to kill the man who was my everything. But now they are gone. I found it amusing they thought I was dead, James did too, he left a little surprise for anyone else who came looking.

"Have you got everything?" James asked us both as we climbed into the car.

"Yes daddy." Harmony announced as she leaned over from the back seat to kiss his cheek.

"Yes Love." I replied before leaning over for a kiss. He captured my lips and kissed me with passion.

"I love you." He whispered when we parted and were my heart able to beat it would have soared at his words.

"I love you too." I assured him and he smiled at me, an act I easily reciprocated.

"I love you too Harm." He said looking into the backseat at our not-so-little girl. Oh how she had grown over the years. James placed his hand on my thigh as he continued. "I love you both. And I am so proud of my girls, for today, and everything else. You are my beautiful girls and I love you both so much, and I could never be more proud of you."

I was touched by his words and both Harmony and I hugged him, although that did require some maneuvering as we were all in a vehicle.

Once the happy family moment was over James made a joke about buckling up and we all drove off, discussing where we would go next.

How did I ever become so lucky?

* * *

_**Authors Note: And there you have it. One happy family, there will be one more chapter and then that will be it. This chapter is dedicated to mwhite07.**_

_**mwhite07 - I'm glad you liked it, unfortunately, there will not be much of Harmony as a vampire, if all goes to plan this should be the last chapter with her in it, the next will be about... Well, I won't spoil it for you.**_

_**mwhite07 - Yes she is...**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	49. Chapter 49 - Time To Let Go

**Charlisle's POV**

So much had happened, so much death, so many lives lost. All I wanted to do was help, to save people, but I could not even save those closest to me. My daughters and eldest son were dead, my two remaining children had were also gone. They ran, I have my suspicions as to where, but I can do nothing to save them. Their wives are dead, their sisters, their brother. I know they went after James, and at one point I almost went with them.

* * *

_I watched the flames burn away anything left of my youngest daughter. I wanted to protect my family, but I have failed miserably. Alice was my youngest child, my daughter. She had shown up on my doorstep, announcing herself as part of my family. She was so happy, so bright, she brought light into my life I had never known._

_All my family had some past. Edward watched his parents die, Esme lost her child and killed herself, Rose was raped by a man she thought she loved, even Emmett had his problems. None of them chose this life and came into it miserably. But when Alice showed up with Jasper, he fit right in with the rest, and she forced her way into my heart._

_Alice had no past, no dark memories she was running from. Only the future, she was full of love and brought a light I had never known into my dark life. She was my daughter, my baby girl in many ways. So young and childish, if she had a nice dress and pretty shoes she was the happiest person on the earth._

_I loved that girl, I lived off her light, let it teach me to enjoy life, live like there was no tomorrow. I had never known true hatred until a man came along and took her brightness away. Just like all of my family she too turned out to have a dark past, but she had escaped from it, until James brought it back._

_All that happiness, all that light, and he took it away. I would destroy him for what he did to her, and now she was dead._

_I ran to where we were currently staying. Once inside I found the first heavy thing I could and threw it. Whatever large piece of furniture I had thrown left an equally large sized hole in the wall._

_Three were dead._

**_CRASH_**

_Three of my children._

**_SMASH_**

_Edward, who taught me to be a mentor, a father._

**_CRUMBLE_**

_Rose, who taught me to be a saviour._

**_BANG_**

_Alice, who taught me to be a dad._

**_SMASH_**

**_CRUMBLE_**

**_BANG_**

_Anything my hands found was destroyed._

_The pain was unbearable._

_The rage even more so._

_I wanted to kill._

_I wanted to hurt._

_I wanted to destroy._

_My body racked with sobs as I broke all I could find._

_They were dead. The only rational thought in my mind._

_I will find James, and I will DESTROY him for what he has done._

_I was throwing around rubble but I didn't care, I would crush anything my hands found._

_I turned to find something in what had been a structure still large enough to hit and it wasn't until the back of my hand connected with cold hard skin that I realised what it was._

_My mind cleared and the red that had clouded my vision faded until I saw clearly before me. I stood amongst the broken bits of rubble, each no bigger than my fist. And laying in the crumbled remains, just a few feet from me, was Esme. My wife, my lover. She lay crouched, crying, her hand to her wounded cheek._

_I looked on in horror at what I had done. I could not move, I was frozen in place as I watched her cry._

_The physical injury, while quite painful, would have been a light tap in comparison to her emotional pain._

_I had struck my wife. I had caused her pain._

_"Please..." She begged me, her whisper choked by sobs and I feel to my knees. What have I done?_

_"Please," she began again and I crawled to her side._

_"No more." She begged, shying away from me. I stopped in my tracks, I had made her afraid of me._

_"I cannot take it Carlisle." She gave into her sobs and I caught a glimpse of her eyes. She was crying, she was in pain, more pain than even I could imagine, and she was scared._

_"Please no more." She looked up to meet my eyes. "I cannot bear to lose you as well."_

_I reached for her hand. "I am right here Esme." I assured her._

_My wife pulled away from me and I felt a stab in my heart. I had hurt her enough to make her pull away._

_"No you are not." She contradicted me, looking at me as though I were a monster. "You have not been here in a long while." Each word she said struck me deeply and I could not deny any of it, in some way, I knew she was right._

_"I have watched you fade away" she told me things I had hardly noticed but could not deny. "Bit by bit, you left me. You left us all." She sobbed loudly, pain, loss, grief, and betrayal all showed clearly through those eyes I knew so well._

_"When James came, you left. You turned cold, you pulled away from me, from us." As soon as she said the words I knew they were true. "I had never seen such hatred in you before. I do not want to lose you Carlisle, but I am, I'm losing you. I have lost so much, mu children are dying around me and my husband is becoming... What are you becoming?" I reached out to brush away her tears and she leaned fearfully into my hand, as though accepting comfort from something terrifying. What had I done._

_"I need you Carlisle." The woman I loved above all else begged me. "Please, I hurt so much, I need my husband back." She collapsed into my arms in tears and I held her close. "The off my children are dead and the others are suffering so badly, we need you to hold us together, I can't do that without you any more." She broke down and cried and I just held her, realising all I had done._

_My family needed me. It would hurt, but I had to let go of what I had lost to hold onto what was still here._

_"I am here my love." I told her more determinedly this time._

_"Are you?" It was barely a whisper but it cut me like a knife._

_"I am now." I vowed and her arms wrapped around my neck in a tight embrace._

_"Don't ever leave me again." She begged and I knew I never could._

_"I am sorry I was gone so long Esme." I apologised, wishing that words could heal the wounds I had caused. "I am sorry I left at all. But I am back now, and I am here to stay." I hugged her close as she did me and we stayed for I have no idea how long. Esme was in my arms and my pain mixed with hers, each comforting, healing the other. How could I never live without her._

_"Come," I said when it felt we had lain there for years. "Let us find our sons."_

* * *

I was brought from my painful memory by a knock on the door. Before I could move Esme had opened it.

"Charlie." She greeted the aging man and invited him inside.

"It is good to see you old friend." I greeted him with a friendly handshake. We had spoken many times, trying to find James and what had become of our wayward children, but over the years, our communication had lessened somewhat.

It was clear there was something on his mind and I was shocked by just how much the years had effected him. Almost all of his hair was grey and his wrinkles set deep, the man looked almost twice his age.

"Come, sit," I invited him. "Tell me what is on your mind." I encouraged the man I had now called friend.

I could hear his bones creak ever-so-slightly as he sat, Charlie was getting old, and the stress of everything that has happened is really taking its toll. "I was contacted by the police recently." He finally admitted when we were all seated at the table. "They said they had found something in connection with... Bella's abduction." I nodded for him to continue. "There was a fire recently, and when it was put out, the police found a letter, in a small metal box to protect it from the flames, addressed to me." He drew quiet, clearly not sure how to proceed.

"What did the letter say?" Esme asked, taking his hand comfortingly.

Charlie smiled sadly at her in gratitude and reluctantly went on. "It was from _him_." He told us, his voice was seething with anger as spoke of the man who took his daughter. "I couldn't read it all, I tried, but..." Instead of talking he placed a piece of paper on the table in front of me. "They wouldn't let me near the original, but this is a photo copy. I think you both have a right to see it as well." The request was there even though he did not voice it.

I reached for the paper and began to read the words scrawled upon it.

* * *

**Dear Charlie,**

**I know we haven't met, but I know all about you. Your lovely little Bella told me everything. From what I hear, you are an honourable man. You and I have more in common that you think Charlie. You see, I too am a father, and I would stop at nothing to protect my little baby from all those who would dare to hurt her. But here is where we are different, unlike you, I actually _keep_ my girl safe.**

**Another thing we have in common is Bella. Oh my Bella. She was yours once, but as soon I caught a glimpse of her I wanted her for myself. Her smell caught my attention and her screams caused my obsession. I couldn't let our Bella be like all the rest, you and I both know how special she is. So I took her, I _made_ her mine. It took months of making her scream to make her give me anything, but when I am determined, nothing can stop me. And I was determined to have Bella for myself, but somewhere along the way I grew to care for her. It was no longer about just wanting her to give me everything, I wanted her to _want_ to give me everything. See that I something else we have in common Charles, we both love Bella.**

**We had fun, her and I, but all fun must come to an end. I hurt her again and again, until she _wanted_ it, and then, on her eighteenth birthday, I hurt her more than ever before; I stopped her heart.**

**Oh my sweet, beautiful Bella, nevermore shall I see the blood rush to her cheeks and I penetrate her body. Nevermore shall her body grow warm and her heartbeat increase as I use her body for my own lustful desires.**

**That is not to say of course, that I no longer use her body, it is just no longer warm. I sometimes even miss her cry's of pain, but I can deal without.**

**I know you will receive this letter because I know you are following me. I know you found yourself some friends who think they can stop me. I have caught a few of them following me, each on their own mission of vengeance. Each one of them has tried to stop me for taking something from them, a friend, a sister, a brother, a daughter, a lover, each has their reason and I know you are helping them.**

**I will not let them take what is mine. You are lucky you have never been close enough to catch me, or you most surely would be dead like the rest of them.**

**I am surprised at your desperation, aiding my jealous ex in hunting me down. The fool was convinced I would take her back, but then she saw my Bella, her corpse still fresh. I enjoyed watching the clingy bitch burn.**

**The boy was fun, we had a good wrestle, and his horror at what had become of my love was just precious. But he burnt too.**

**I liked the blonde, now she was a screamer. A fighter too, shame she died so quick.**

**The little one was no fun though, she didn't scream, or fight, she just died. That one has always been a spoil sport.**

**The boys were an experience I will never forget. The look of pure disgust on their faces when they caught me inside my long dead love is a memory to be treasured forever. And they put up a good fight, but now they are dead too.**

**Let me tell you Charlie, this girl you made is quite pleasant and I shan't ever let her go. I shall keep her corpse at my side forever, and I will use her body for as long as the flesh still sits upon her bones. Your little Bella is mine now. If you keep searching, when and if you find us, I will let you see what has become of her, I will let you watch me violate her cold dead body, and then I will carve you up. I will get you nice and close, so you can show much her body has decayed, and then I will cut you open, slowly, painfully. I will bathe her in your blood and lick it from her ice-cold naked flesh.**

**Your little girl is all mine, but if you are so desperate to see her again, by all means, continue to follow me.**

**And tell the good doctor I said, 'Good game, but I am the hunter, not the hunted. And your children send their regards, from the grave.'**

** -Yours sincerely, James. (Your son-in-law.)**

* * *

My voice caught on some parts and Charlie broke down into tears sometime during my reading. Esme and I were both in tears and Charlie was sobbing uncontrollably.

Well there was the proof. All my children were dead, and Bella as well, although she just about counts.

We cried for a long time, none of us spoke the entire time. The most any of us moved was when Esme made her way around the table to hold Charlie.

We were silent for what may have been hours until I finally spoke. "I hope you will not think less of me, Charlie, when I do not continue to search for James. I have lost so much, we all have, and I think it is time to let go. All we can gain now is revenge, and I have no intention to go down that road. I still have something left, and I do not wish to risk losing her." I said to the table at which we all sat.

"I understand." My friend assured me and we continued to sit in silence, grieving our lost children.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And so we have reached the end of our little tale. What do you all think of the tragedy? I was warned at one point, not to kill off Carlisle and Esme, I could not say it then, but this is the fate I had planned for them since the beginning, I hope I am not hated for this. In case it is unclear, James made it seem in the letter that Bella was dead because he found it amusing that that is what everyone thought. If you read it carefully, you will find he did not lie once in that little rendition, he just mislead and concealed the truth in many places. I hope you all enjoyed the morbid tale, I promised there would be no happy ending, and that was not entirely false. It all depends on your opinion of 'happy'. If you have any questions or comments, review or Private Message me, I will happily respond via Private Message or answer questions, but if you ask a question in a guest review, I cannot get back to you.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
